The Rain Brings Change
by Writer-of-many-subjects
Summary: She died and was brought back to life. Then it all started with a knocked over video camera. She meets the one and only Naru and joins his research center. Everything slowly gets crazy as the cases pick up in levels of danger. She slowly begins to unravel a mystery that had been in the back of her mind since she started her job. Reposted and rewriten.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Ghost Hunt; I only own my OC and her intrusion in the she literally takes the place of Mai and the series continues after that. Constructive criticism is welcome as always, please enjoy! I originally wrote something else but I didn't really like it, I started her off too old. Ha-ha…sorry. I HAVE CHANGED MANY THINGS!**_

_**This chapter has been revisited and revised for any grammar mistakes and additions that I felt were necessary to add! So this will be a longer chapter compared to the thousand words or so it had been before I revisited it. I'm also trying to give Yuki a more active role; she wasn't too active in my first run through with this story. Please Enjoy! **_

**So guess what I found on an old flash drive, as some of you may know I took down this story due to guest reviews spamming me stating that I wasn't following the guidelines. I would've talked to them if it hadn't been for it being the same person using different accounts; they signed each and every one of their comments. It wasn't the smartest of moves. So, just a fair warning I have made serious changes to the story and might be adding more to it or removing parts I personally didn't like. The chapters will come out in small intervals which I hope to post every Wednesday and Friday. **

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

My last memory I can even recall was me walking home one night after band practice. A cold winter storm was passing through the area that I lived in. I was a student at California State University San Bernardino. I was a Junior, not even twenty-three and studying psychiatry and criminology.

That night was when it happened. It was instantaneous, really, one second I was upright and walking, the next I heard a gun fire and I was on the pavement while my platinum-blonde hair seeped in the blood that was pouring out of the wound on the side of my head. The one thing I remember hearing as everything began to fade was an ambulance.

They were too late to save me.

That was how I died. In a cold rain, it seems as though the universe had a funny way of showing how much it cared about a single person dying at that moment, or it knew the cinematic significance of a dying moment. If I could, I would have laughed at how ridiculous it all was. It seemed I had finally pissed the wrong person off. While I was taking my final breath, the pain faded into a warm fuzzy feeling, it was like falling asleep except I would never wake up to see the dawn of the new day.

Yet, I did wake up.

A part of me believed it had been a dream, but there was something that didn't add up. My death felt so real and the cold that I had experienced was…scary, I had never felt that cold before. I began to look around the room I was in, the blurred blobs and colors were what I saw. I quietly cursed the fact that I was near sighted. I took in a breath to sigh and regretted the action deeply, it hurt to breathe at the moment. The air was frigid!

'Where are my glasses?' I thought as my body hurt all over as I breathed through my nose.

In fact, my whole body was freezing, it was as if I was soaked and wasn't creating any warmth. I was growing colder before I felt a soft cloth being pulled around my body, warming me up to the point of being a bit too warm. The next thing I noticed were the sounds, a man was speaking in a language I recognized but didn't know personally, it was Japanese of all things. I heard a woman softly say something and I was handed to her.

I was being rocked and my mind began to race with many questions. What happened? Why is everyone speaking Japanese? Why did this happen to me? I had been a simple college student that was just trying to make their way through the world without a problem.

I gave a yawn and decided to think about it later, the woman had such a beautiful singing voice. My eyes closed and I enjoyed the warmth the woman brought with her voice, it was peaceful, something that I haven't felt in a long time.

Later turned out to be a year later as I was being taught how to speak Japanese, with all the cute visuals and baby voices that seemed customary to teaching a baby how to speak a language. It would seem that trying to retain how I had been and a constant stream of thought was difficult due to the limitations of a one year old babes brain, though with how much I am learning it would seem that it has gained enough stability for me to retain some basic thoughts. I suppose the fact that I seemed to take the time to think is something that would cause my mother, well the woman who was my mother in this life- I had been reborn of all things- to be worried about me and attempt to distract me. I had been a rather quiet person in my previous life, and I wasn't about to change that anytime soon.

I was always labeled as an observer.

Speaking of my mother, I looked towards the woman in question; she was currently getting some tea and a small sippy cup of juice for me and was humming to herself quietly. My mother was an interesting person, she was an albino, and had red eyes and rather long light platinum blonde hair to support that fact, though the red eyes were a rarity in albinism. Her name was Miyuki Yoshida or rather Yoshida Miyuki if we are going by how she would introduce herself to someone else around Japan. My mother turned and made her way back into the sitting room that I was currently in; she had left me in a pillow fort. I looked down at the pillow I was currently sitting on and scrunched my nose up a little bit; the color yellow was not a flattering one for this poor pillow. My mother took a seat on a pillow across from me and narrowed her red eyes behind her steel wire rimmed glasses. She took a deep breath and then gave me a smile, her smile was infectious and I felt one of my own grow on my face.

"Okay, we shall try it again, try and say Mom." Mother said I felt the smile slip from my face and a pout appeared.

I had some trouble attempting to speak; I could think with clarity in the two languages I was fluent in back in my, well my previous life. I had been fluent in French and English, I was a native English speaker and I had learned French due to a high school diploma requirement, I had continued after finding a love for the language.

"Okan-sam," I let out as my first attempt, Mother let out a small giggle at that as I made a face at the poor attempt of saying the word 'Mom' honestly it was just 'okaa-san' it shouldn't be that difficult.

I sent a look towards Mother, she stopped giggling as I felt tears of frustration beginning to well up in my eyes, I was used to being able to talk and I wasn't enjoying the fact that I was having such difficulty with this.

"You can do it Yuki-Chan!" Mother said. I felt some of my frustration melt at her words, I was happy to have her.

I hadn't known my birthmother in my past life, but I had heard stories about her from my father. He had been one of the few that supported me becoming a psychiatrist, he said I would be good at it since I was able to get under peoples skin by using my words. With those memories in mind I became determined to finally speak so that my Mother could be proud, and I could show my past father that I had been worthy of such praise and support. I puffed out my cheeks a bit and gathered a feel for the word.

"Mom," I finally said my Japanese heavily accented, but that could have been because I was a babe, but it would also have been because Japanese wasn't my true first language.

Mother seemed to think it was the first as she picked me up with her surprisingly rough hands and rubbed her nose into my cheek. I let out a loud giggle as she did that, it tickled and it was a reward from her by finally speaking my first word. Mother stopped after a few moments and let out a breath, she sounded like she was out of breath and that caused my giggling to quieten for a few seconds with worry for my Mother. I placed my hands against her cheeks, and she gave me a soft smile before placing me back down on the pillow I had been sitting on. She then handed me a soft white teddy bear that was my favorite toy, I know it's childish, but I won't sleep without it. I like having something to cuddle with at night. So, I always had Haru the cuddle bear with me.

The front door made a clicking sound as it was unlocked and opened, the somewhat cold air from the outside entered the sitting room and I let out a small shiver as my father walked in. He sent me a smile as he removed his coat and hat before closing the door behind him. He removed his brown leather dress shoes and put on some slippers as he entered the sitting area.

My father was the stereotypical Japanese man, he had slicked back brown hair and almond shaped brown eyes. His name was Yoshida Nara and he was an investigative lawyer who dealt with cases pertaining to murder it was pretty gruesome, and the bags under his eyes told of how much sleep he really got. He sent me a grin and came over to me and kissed the top of my head, messing my almost white hair that Mother had spent an hour doing this morning. Mother let out a sigh from the kitchen at that as she looked over towards the door.

"How was work dear?" Mother asked Father.

Father let out a tired sigh before lifting his arms up and letting out a yawn. His back cracked and I looked at him with slight awe it had been the most sickening sound of course, but it was always interesting to hear it.

"It was the usual of course. Naga was slacking off again so I was stuck doing most of the paper work." Father said with a slight nonchalant shrug.

Mother let out a sigh at that and her annoyance was something that I found myself agreeing with.

"I hope your boss will eventually say something to him, you can get sick from the amount of stress that much paper work can cause," Mother said as she gave a small huff, he walked over to her and rested his chin on her shoulder and lightly kissed her neck and she sent him an unamused look at that, "Don't you try to butter me up Mister."

I stopped in my tracks as a terrible thought struck me.

'I feel as though I am going to lose this family as well, did Mother just jinx him?' I quietly thought to myself in a horrified voice as I pulled a face.

Father seemed to take notice and sent me a large grin.

"Hey Yu, don't you worry about a thing. Daddy isn't planning on going anywhere for quite a while, I have to scare the boys away don't I?" Father said as a dark look crossed his face at that last part of his sentence, I let out a small giggle at that and he raised a bushy eyebrow, I think Father is able to tell that I am smarter than I seem sometimes.

"_**You better dear, or else I will raise you from the dead just to nag at you**_." Mother said in French.

It was obvious Mother wasn't Japanese, most Japanese didn't have the wide European eyes or the lighter hair, I have seen a picture of my Grandparents on Mother's side of the family, Grandad was Albino and Grandmother was a blonde, they were also standing outside of a house with a smaller version of my mother, that house was near the Eiffel tower of all things.

When I was four things started to get weird.

I started to have nightmares, sometimes it would be of my death and others I would be dying in different ways, and one of the ones that scared me was the one where I was drowning. That fear of drowning was one that seemed to have carried on from my previous life as I was someone that was once quoted as saying "fuck the ocean, I don't want to go inside of it" as they held onto a palm tree with their arms and legs wrapped around the trunk. That had caused quite a stir with several people, but I am a bit off topic.

The reason why I actually brought up the topic of the dreams with drowning was because I was sitting at the beach with Mother and Father. We were all reading, I was reading a Mother approved book about the wizarding world while my Parents read mystery books about murder, I knew they were about murder due to the fact that I have read them before. I re-read the same sentence for the fifth time when a sudden thought hit me.

'This book came out in 1997…It's a new release, so it's 1997, that would explain the VCR, but why was I basically thrown back in time?' I thought before a headache appeared at thinking about the subject too much.

I found it better to just try and ignore the fact that nothing was making sense anymore; I don't think it would ever make sense ever again. My lengthy hair fell into my face as I cracked my neck; it was starting to get sore from looking down to read.

"Yu, why don't you go into the water, it would be more fun than sitting here and reading with us two elders." Father said.

Mother sent him a look at that and I stopped myself from laughing and raised a brow at him before scratching the back of my head, I wasn't too sure of how to tell him I had an actual fear of the ocean, or large bodies of water in general. I gave a quiet sigh; it seemed that the best course of action was to just be blunt about it.

"I have a fear of large bodies of water; I also don't want to have the feeling of something wrapping around my leg, no thank you sir." I said as my childish way of speaking caused a slight frown to appear on my face as I cringed on the inside, certain words sounded wrong, but I was able to get my point across.

Mother gave me a smile of understanding and Father pouted at that.

"I had a colleague that had Thalassophobia, though most would call it Aquaphobia." Mother said, he sent her a somewhat confused look and she gave a small smile, "Thalassophobia is the fear of seas or oceans, or any large body of water in general, Aquaphobia is the fear of water itself."

Father looked like he understood and Mother let out a happy sound as I leaned into her side and began to read in the slight shade our umbrella provided, I have dealt with overheating and dehydration before and I didn't want to go through it if I could help it. It was quiet for a half hour and then a boy around my age with natural blonde hair and tan skin came up to the spot where we were sitting with a shy look on his face, he seemed to think for a few seconds and came up to me.

"Excuse me," He quietly said, I paused in my reading and placed a finger on my spot and waited for him to continue to speak, "A group of kids and I was playing a game and we need one more, would you like to join us?"

The boy was missing his front teeth and the words that had an 'S' sound to them sounded slightly off. I let out a sheepish chuckle as I looked around for someone to get me out of this situation. I noticed a woman with two identical boys sitting a few feet away from our blanket and gathered that he hadn't asked them yet. I brought my attention back to the blonde boy.

"No thank you, I'd rather stay with my parents." I said with a kind smile, the boy gave a quick nod as his face started to grow a bit red.

The boy spun on his heel and then ran off, I blinked at that and Mother began to chuckle as Father grumbled to himself. I shrugged and went back to my book.

"Oh hush dear, she's just like me when I was growing up. She won't know she likes anybody until she finally figures out why she finds someone attractive." Mother said, I rolled my eyes, I hadn't found anyone attractive in my previous life so I doubt I will in this life, I got so absorbed in my reading that I missed the rest of the conversation my parents were having.

Somehow Father ended up on the couch that night.

When I was five, I changed the idea of what I wanted to be. I had originally wanted to be a psychiatrist like my previous life, but when I saw my mother work it was amazing. My mother worked as a consulting detective of sorts, she would be called into different places and investigate the building and find out if a murder had occurred. She was analytical and it was amazing to see the switch in personality as she worked, though most of the time I was stuck with a baby sitter or Father. Father was always trying to get me to do normal child things, but I was an adult in a child's body, I wasn't going to be able to be childish to the extreme that he wanted.

A normal five year old didn't read books about murder, a normal five year old had friends and ran around outside without a care in the world. I wasn't going to ever be a normal child and the fact that I was going to skip grades was another support for that theory. Father let out a quiet sigh and turned on the TV, a very familiar tune started up and my head whipped to the side as I looked to see the screen. It took everything that I had not to let my complete surprise show on my face as _Merlin _began to play on the BBC, with subtitles of course. That show shouldn't even be out at the moment, and yet Colin Morgan's face was on the screen as he walked to Camelot.

At five I learned that time was progressing differently than it did during my first life, I learned that certain things had been moved back and certain things hadn't been invented yet.

Everything went downhill when I was six.

It was after school and I was sitting at the table, reading a book on Psychic abilities, from Apportation; the ability to materialize, disappear, or teleport an object, to Telepathy; the ability to mentally transfer thoughts. I was wondering why my parents owned these types of books, the topic never seemed to have come up in previous conversations, but I wasn't complaining. I was the strange kind of person who enjoyed reading about the paranormal, though I had a feeling that if science was to test these kinds of abilities to determine if they were real or fake, then the tests would be inconclusive.

'I'm obviously putting too much thought into this.' I thought as the door opened blowing the cold winter air into the room, I let out a slight shiver as I turned to see who had entered the house.

Mother stood there with her cheeks and nose a bright red from the cold, she had a happy expression on her face as she removed her boots.

"Welcome home mom!" I said as I placed a book mark in my book before getting up and walking towards Mother, I referred to my parents as Mom and Dad because they used to fix me with concerned looks, it got annoying after the first time it happened.

Mother beamed at me as she looked down at me. I noticed a bulge in her coat move and I tilted my head slightly. I didn't have a clue as to what she had in her coat.

"Do you know what day it is Yuki-chan?" Mother asked me.

I gave her a blank expression as my thoughts raced; I was trying to remember the date that was written up on the chalk board this morning during first class, oh, it was the thirteenth of January.

"Todays the thirteenth of January," I said in a monotone voice, "My birthday."

I can't be held responsible if the passage of time meant nothing to me, a birthday meant that I was a year older. I was six, now seven, with the mind and soul of a twenty one year old.

"You sound so unexcited." Mother said as she gave a pout, she pinched my cheek with her thumb and forefinger before stretching it.

I made a sound of disagreement and pain as she finally let out a small chuckle at the face I was making. When she released my cheek I went to work rubbing the sore spot that had been created. I watched as she dug into her coat and lifted the bulge out, it turned out to be a little golden retriever with a silver bow tied around its neck, it took one look at me and let out a little bark before wagging its tail. Mother held it out to me and I accepted the small dog. I felt a flush appear on my face at how adorable the small dog was, I discreetly checked to see what the dog was, it was a female and she was licking at my hands. It was tickling me as I remembered what I had once told my friends back in college, my first dog I was going to name was going to be called Bones no matter what gender.

"I'm going to name you Bones." I told the golden retriever, she was silent for a few minutes, as if contemplating the name before letting out a bark and wagging her tail, "Dog agrees that's her name."

I almost stopped at that, I was childish just now, I felt somewhat shocked at that, it seems that I could be childish if the moment called for it. Mother let out a very weak sounding chuckle and I looked up at her as the flush on her face grew worse and her eyes became misted over, I felt my eyes widen at that as the word 'no' began to be chanted in my head.

"Mom?" She fell forward and I placed Bones on the ground as I went over to Mother and checked for a pulse using the vein in her neck, it would be stronger than the one in her wrist, there was one, but it was weak.

I got up and rushed towards the land line and picked it up before dialing Father's office number. It rang for a few seconds before someone picked up, it was a good thing that it was Father himself.

"Hello, this is Yoshida Nara, how may I help you?" Father's voice crackled through the receiver.

"Dad, it's me. Mom fainted and I don't know what to do." I said I must have sounded stressed if the flurry of sounds on the other end was anything to go by.

"I'm on my way; try to help her as much as you can Yuki." Father said I gave a nod before mentally hissing at myself he couldn't see me nod on the other side of a phone.

My hands began to shake at the fact that if Mother died it could be my fault; I didn't want to lose another mother. I took a calming breath before responding to my father's orders.

"Yes sir!" I said as I hung up the phone.

I rushed back to Mothers side and felt myself beginning to panic, I didn't know the first thing about first aid, I always prided myself of being smart but in reality, I wasn't smart enough to save someone I cared about. I went into the kitchen and bit my lip as I searched the drawers for a clean dish rag to wet down so I could attempt to lower her temperature a bit. I found one and wet it down before rushing back to Mother, I knelt down and pressed it against her forehead, her eyes opened slightly and she lifted her hand to stroke my cheek. It dropped after a few seconds of resting there, it was silent, save for Mothers harsh breathing and the sound of the clock ticking.

It felt as though my stomach had dropped to my feet, Father's work was only five minutes away by car and ten by foot. I had called him ten minutes ago, something has gone wrong. A million thoughts raced through my head at that moment and I decided to call on my neighbor for help. I got up and looked towards Bones who was whining.

"Bones stay here." I said.

Bones gave a bark and I rushed out the front door without bothering to pull on my shoes or coat. I almost let out a cry as the snow under my feet began to numb them. I ran through the snow to the house on the left next to ours. I almost slipped past the front door of the house and I didn't even react to the pain that my hands were in. I went up to the front door and began to pound on the door. The neighbor I had gone to was a friend of Mothers', she was an older woman around forty to forty-five, she was an eccentric woman with short brown hair in a bob. Her name was Misa Takeshi, and she was the only person besides Father that I thought of for help.

"Yuki-chan, what's wrong?" Misa asked as those words started the tears, they ran down my face and froze as it reached my jaw.

I brought up a hand and started to wipe them away.

"It's my mom, she's collapsed, and I called my dad but he hasn't shown up yet." I said as I tried to calm down.

Misa seemed to let those words sink in before she rushed to put on a pair of shoes and coat; she grabbed my hand and began to run towards my home. She opened the front door and went over towards Mother. She opened one of Mother's eyes before letting out a curse, she rushed to the phone and called emergency services and said what was going on.

"Yes, I am in a home where a woman has fainted. The address is Tokyo-to, Bunkyo, Hongo, and its number 0036." Misa said into the transmitter, she came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder as the distant sounds of an ambulance siren met my ears, "I can't tell you it will be okay, you're a bit too smart for that to work, but try to keep an optimistic mindset."

It was as if time had frozen as Mother was taken out of the house and I was helped into the ambulance as well. Mother was hooked up to so many machines as I simply held onto her hand to try and give some comfort, I felt numb. I could feel my feet being looked over and bandages being wrapped on them, apparently I had deep cuts on the bottom of my feet due to the fact that I had been stomping on rocks as I ran to Misa's house.

I ended up in a hospital room with both my parents. I didn't cry and that caused the whispering to start, people began to say that I had caused this, and others said that it was impossible for a seven year old to cause a car to hit someone. I looked down at Bones; she was curled up in my lap and was sleeping. I ran a hand through her soft fur and began to think as the heart monitors beeped in unison. Father had been hit by a car that had slipped on some ice, but there hadn't been any ice in front of his building when I had been placed under one of his co-workers watch for a while. I gently brought my legs up and placed my feet on the chair I was sitting in, Bones woke up slightly and I moved her to my arms as I felt like crying. I was losing my parents and I loved them, I may have acted like a brat up to this point, but I loved them as much as a child could love their parents.

It was three days that they held on and I had been sitting in the room when the monitors stopped beeping and let out a singular beep. They had written that they didn't want to be resuscitated, so the doctors took the time of death and I was left to grieve on my own. I felt the tears begin to fall and I buried my face in Bones fur as she licked at my face and nudged at it.

It was after that day that I became anti-social; I didn't really talk to any of my school mates anymore. I just threw myself into my school work and studied. I raised Bones as well; she was trained, with the help of Misa, to be a service Dog. I had the tendency to fall into panic attacks and have severe anxiety when over stimulated. I wasn't allowed to bring Bones with me to school, but it wasn't too much of a bother as long as I kept people away from me with a cold look.

Japan has a law where I was allowed to stay with a guardian until the age of fifteen and then I could live on my own. The school would pay for me to attend, there was an apartment complex in the finishing school that I was planning on going to that would be free until I had a job or until I graduated from the school. The fact that I held straight A's my entire school career allowed me to have a few scholarships that helped paid for a few extra classes.

I wasn't prepared for the journey that awaited me when I was in my senior year.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has been revisited and revised for any grammar mistakes and additions that I felt were necessary to add!**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

_I could hear a car coming towards me, and as I turned my world blossomed into pain. I could smell the asphalt, by the heat rising from it and the smell it had to be late summer. I blinked once and then I was struggling to breath. _

I woke up sweating and breathing heavily at the tender age of sixteen. I ran a hand down my face in an attempt to calm down. I peered around my bedroom to see books strewn across the floor in a messy pattern. I let out a groan and rubbed my temples in annoyance. This was tenth time this week so far. I entertained the thought that I might be creating poltergeist activity due to my high stress levels. I snorted in dismissal. The logical reason behind the books was my habit of sleepwalking.

I sat up and noticed that Bones had climbed into bed with me and was shooting me a slightly annoyed expression with her eyes. It was ineffective with how adorable she looked with her tongue hanging out of the corner of her mouth. I sent her a small smile and scratched her behind the ears. The annoyed look melted into one of happiness. I stopped after a few minutes, rolling my eyes at the small whine I received in response. I climbed out from under the covers of my bed and got out of bed. I gave a small flinch when my feet came into contact with the cool air of the room. I stretched slightly and went over to my closet to grab my school uniform. I was the senior class rep. I believe it would be a bad mark on my reputation if I were late.

I walked into the bathroom and hung the uniform on the back of the door and placed my underwear on the counter. I moved my fringe from my eyes and turned on the water. I waited for the water to heat up slightly as I removed my pajamas. I shivered at the loss of the soft warm material as I tossed the dirty clothes into the hamper in the bathroom. I stepped into the shower and gave a shake as I started to wake up. My muscles slowly relaxed under the rain of the warm water. I felt a shiver go down my spine and I straightened up. I pursed my lips as a frown made its way onto my face.

I knew that feeling.

"I have the feeling that something is going to happen," I murmured, my voice a soft monotone.

I was given a small remembrance of my death. I shook my head at that. No, this was a different feeling. That particular feeling had been bugging me for a week before it finally happened. I finished with my daily routine before turning off the water. I grabbed one of the fluffy black towels and proceeded to dry off. I pulled my hair back and covered it with another towel before changing into my undergarments and sailor like uniform. My school uniform was made to look like a Sailor Fuku with a blazer. It was a rather strange combination.

I grabbed my glasses before finally leaving my room. I headed into the kitchen and filled Bones food bowl. I dipped a finger into her water bowl. She seemed like she had enough water to last her until I got home. I let out a slight shiver as a breeze of cool spring air came from the doggy door in the kitchen.

I live in a one floor apartment that has its own backyard so I didn't have to worry about Bones being stuck inside all day. I quickly made myself a breakfast of toast and tea. I sat down and ate it while I gave a last minute check to my homework. I cleaned up my dishes at the sink before heading to the front hallway. I pulled on my black leather dress shoes and grabbed my leather school bag.

"Bones," I called out. "I'm leaving for school. Be good."

A sniff followed that response and I smiled slightly at that. I walked out of the front door and locked it behind me. I took a deep breath as I began the walk to school. It wasn't much of a walk since I live pretty close to the school grounds. I felt something lightly touch my face and I looked up and noticed the cherry blossoms falling in the breeze. A softened expression appeared on my face as I caught a single pink petal in my hand.

'It's so peaceful in the mornings,' I thought as I continued on my way. 'I'm actually kind of glad that I don't have any friends.'

That sounded incredibly sad, and pathetic. I stopped in my tracks and looked up at the old school building,

'One of these days that thing is going to fall apart.' I noticed something inside the building and I was surprised to see a camera.

What is a camera doing in the old school building? Is there a voyeur on campus? Or is someone actually investigating the building. I opened the door and it gave a loud creek as the rusty hinges moved. I grimaced at that as I gently walked on the old wood and made my way to the camera. It was a rather expensive looking camera that had night vision and what looked to be high-definition video capture. I tapped my chin in thought as I stared at the camera. I faintly heard the door creek again and I was about to write it off as being the wind, but something stopped that theory in its tracks.

"What are you doing in here?!" A male voice yelled.

I jumped slightly and I felt the vibrations go through the wood. I spun on my heel and looked towards the source of the yell. The door was open and a man with black hair was standing in the door way with a glare.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to see why there was a camera in here, and I guess I have my-" I started to say before the old shoe cubby started to fall towards the Camera.

My eyes slightly widened in surprise. I'm pretty sure the camera might be insured but I really don't want such an expensive camera breaking on my watch. I made a grab for the camera and I began to move back, but something slammed into me and I sent an annoyed look to the dark-haired man as he tackled me out of the way. I landed a few feet away and I set the camera down on the ground before scrambling to my feet.

"Dude, are you okay?!" I could hear my southern California lingo starting to reappear with my worry.

I went to help him but he slapped my hand away. I pulled my hand away from him. He didn't need to be so harsh. I stared at him and backed away, my steps causing the wood under me to creak loudly.

"I think you've done enough." The man said I clicked my tongue at him in annoyance, he didn't have to push me out of the way I would have been fine.

"I may have caused this, but you had to be noble and push me out of the way when I was going to be fine, just let me take you to the damn hospital already." I told him in a cold tone.

He looked somewhat annoyed at me before letting out a sigh and allowing me to help him up to his feet. I was glad that I was stronger than I looked as he leaned against my shoulder. I began to help him out of the old school building and towards the hospital that was right next to the school. The man was quiet and I was glad for that.

"Lin! What happened?" A boy my age asked as he rushed towards us and supported the man on the other side.

I quietly noted that he had dark hair that looked blue in the sun and dark blue eyes that narrowed at me in suspicion. The man I was helping, Lin, sent me a look and I let out an annoyed sigh. It wasn't me that he was asking, Lin. I felt my eyebrow twitch before turning towards the boy.

"I was curious as to why there was a camera in the old school building, I apologize, but nothing was said about people investigating the building, I was just making sure there were no perverts trying to spy on the other students." I stated as we made our way to the small hospital that was outside of the school.

I sometimes wondered why there was a hospital there but was glad since it could save a life. I've been inside it far more often that I'd like to admit. The sun light was my one true enemy and I have yet to prevent it from bothering me. The boy was giving me a calculating expression and I calmly returned it with a raised brow.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, he was trying to be charming and it just wasn't working for him.

"Yoshida Yuki, I would say it was a pleasure to meet you, but the circumstances aren't the best." I stated, my voice held little to no emotion, I was used to talking to people this way, my tone was either emotionless or sarcastic there is no in between.

"Well Yoshida-san, let me give you some advice the school bell rang a little while ago, you should head to class." The teen told me.

I felt my eye twitch at that lame attempt to get me to leave, it wasn't going to work. I caused the problem so I was going to help.

"I am already late, besides its just homeroom. We watch video's on Fridays." I told him with a shrug as we neared the hospital, the automatic door slid open and a nurse instantly rushed towards me.

"Heat problems again, Yuki-chan?" The nurse asked.

"No, this man was hurt; a shoe cubby fell on him Tama-san." I quietly answered.

I knew it sounded bad that I often had issues due to the sun, but I had P.E. in the middle of the day so I was often in the sun longer than was good for my health. The P.E teacher didn't want people to think I was special, so he always made me participate. The other students would ask to stay out of P.E if they saw me sitting out. Tama took the man from my shoulder and a few other nurses began to rush forward and I saw my normal doctor come towards me. He sent me a tired smile and I replied with a stiff nod.

"Here, I'll write you pass for school, but don't let this become a habit Yuki-chan." The doctor said as he raised a brow at me.

I scratched the back of my head before giving a slight sigh at his words.

"You know me Takahasi-san; I don't really pull those kinds of stunts." I said as I was handed a slip of paper.

Takahasi sighed and turned towards the teen my age.

"Your friend will be fine Shibuya-san, don't worry." Takahasi said as the teen next to me was given a name, I quietly filed it away for later.

I needed the rest of his name soon; I can't keep calling him 'teen my age'.

"I'll be in class if anyone needs me." I quietly said excusing myself out of the hospital and hurrying towards class, "Don't need me."

I didn't want to stay in that hospital any longer, it reminded me far too much of that day. I ran a hand through my still damp hair; I could distantly still smell my Peppermint conditioner. It was calming as I changed shoes and started towards class 3-A, I had been in the advanced classes since I was the freshman representative, though most of the students had no clue who I was when they heard my name, the only time my name really came up was when the exam results were posted on the bulletin boards.

It was quiet when I opened the doors to the classroom and I knew that we were watching Star Wars a New Hope today. I came in just as Luke claimed that he wanted to go to Toshi station to get some power convertors. I almost smirked at the whinny voice that Mark Hamill had used; it was amazing how far he has come since that movie since he turned into an amazing actor. The teacher came towards me and I handed her the tardy pass, she accepted it with a raised brow and tilted her head to my seat in the back. I went to it and sat down quietly, resting my elbow on the desk top as I rested my cheek in the palm of my hand. As I watched the movie I felt the pangs of nostalgia, I wonder if it would be possible for me to find the series in an electronics store. I doubt it though. I tensed when I felt the little hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

'I'm being stared at…' I thought as I glanced at the teacher.

The teacher held an annoyed look on her face as she frowned at her desk, she was using this time to grade some papers. When she looked up to look at the item of her ire I followed her line of sight and gave a mental groan of disbelief. It was Shibuya. Why the fuck is he in my class room? I quietly cursed at the fact that my curiosity got the better of me today. The movie was paused in the place we would pick up and I was unamused as it paused during the fight between Obi-wan and Darth Vader. Even though they were making rather comical faces in their paused state.

"Hey, Rep? Can I have a few minutes of your time?" One of my classmates, a teen with dyed blonde hair and bright hazel eyes, asked.

He held a nervous expression on his face as I turned to face him with a blank expression on my face.

"What's wrong?" I queried.

I wasn't really worried since my classmates never seemed to talk to me unless something happened.

"What movie do you think we should watch next?" My classmate asked with a grin, I thought about it for a few seconds as I grabbed my school bag and opened it, grabbing the book that had a light blue cover on it, it was break and I usually read during it.

"Well, I would say the next in the series, it would help keep the story interesting and the Empire Strikes Back is pretty good." I stated with a shrug as I opened my book.

It was by Dr. Oliver Davis the man was a genius but the way he had written things made it seem like he was a rather full of himself, or like everyone else was an idiot.

"I see." My class mate said as he broke off nervously, I looked up from my book and fixed him with a raised brow.

"Was there anything else you needed?" I deadpanned at him politely; I was raised with manners after all.

My classmates face flushed a bright red and quickly retreated to his group of friends who were laughing at him. I returned to my book as my other classmates began to whisper. Their gossip was the same as it had been in my previous life, filled with nicknames such as 'Ice Queen' and 'Freak'. I felt my lips quirk up slightly in amusement; it was as if they thought that their words actually hurt me. A hand on my shoulder caused me to narrow my eyes slightly behind my glasses; I looked to see Shibuya standing behind me.

"Excuse me." I was hoping that he wouldn't even try to speak with me, I looked at him, "May I speak with you?"

The whispering increased as I placed a bookmark in my book before snapping it shut. I got up and followed Shibuya out into the hallway. I closed the door behind me and he continued walking. I gave a very quiet sigh and followed after him, my book tucked under my arm. I don't really trust most of my classmates.

"Is your friend doing better?" I quietly asked, I was somewhat concerned for the man, but it was a stupid thing for him to push me out of the way; I am not worth the effort.

I pushed those dark thoughts away as Shibuya sent me an emotionless look, his eyes were the only thing that really showed his emotions. He was annoyed at something, it was probably at me and the fact that I got his friend hurt.

"That is what I wanted to speak to you about; he sprained his left leg pretty badly and won't be able to stand up on his own for a while." Shibuya informed me.

I looked ahead at that and felt some guilt begin to pool in my stomach, I squashed it with ease before it got out of hand.

"I am sorry to hear that, I hope he gets better." I quietly said, I swear if he tried to say anything about the camera I would say that it was insured, a camera like that had to be worth a lot of money so if he had enough to buy that kind of camera then he could easily insure the damn thing, "How do you know him?"

"Assistant," Shibuya replied.

I closed my eyes in amusement my face remaining passive, Shibuya is rather easy to read if one knows what to look for.

"Anyone else would have thought that you were the assistant, but I think that you're his boss." I stated.

I was used to reading people I had taken criminology back in my previous life. It would've helped me a bit if I had actually made it to be a psychiatrist. I noticed that Shibuya had a somewhat amused and annoyed look to his eyes.

'He has a kind of sadness to him though…like me …' I quietly thought.

It was the same sadness that has remained since my parents passed. The kind that sticks with you for years.

"So now I have a problem. Because my assistant is too injured to work, don't you think you're responsible for this Yoshida-san?" Shibuya asked me. I gave a sigh at that.

"I could say no, but that would make me seem heartless, but if I say yes that makes me look like an idiot. There is no good answer, so I will stick with a maybe." I stated with a shrug before narrowing my eyes, "Though, perhaps he shouldn't be yelling into an abandoned building if he see's someone. Though no one should enter that building, it looks like it's going to fall down any day now."

It was quiet for a few seconds after that.

"Would you fill in as my assistant?" Shibuya asked.

I scratched at my cheek. It sounded more like an order than an actual question.

"Alright, but I should warn you I live close to the school. So I have to go make sure that my dog is fed before I help. Either that or I bring my dog with me. It is up to you after all." I informed him, he looked somewhat annoyed.

"Fine." He stated.

I felt my eye twitch slightly. What was with this guy? He didn't even answer my question, the dick.

"What is your name? I'm afraid I only know your last." I said as I gripped onto my book a little harder.

"I am Kazuya Shibuya." Shibuya told me.

I felt eyes on my person, and I turned my head to send the girls in my class a glare; they all made frightened noises and went back into the classroom. I sighed at that. What right did they have to eavesdrop on this conversation? They didn't.

"So are you the person who opened up that research center in Shibuya?" I asked, Kazuya gave me a very curt nod at that, and I gave a slow nod, "I will see you later then, class is about to start."

I bent my head in farewell and I only stopped when something lightly tapped my head. I sent a slightly annoyed look towards my new part-time boss. I swear he was amused at the fact that I wasn't amused.

"Read up on this case, I don't want to explain things to you." Kazuya told me as I accepted a small notebook.

"Right, I wouldn't expect to learn anything on the job." I quipped before I entered my classroom.

I was instantly rushed by a group of girls.

"Rep, you didn't tell us you had a boyfriend." One of the girls stated.

I rolled my eyes at that.

"I don't have one. Besides, why would I tell you that information? I am a rather private person after all. There is the added fact that I don't really know you personally." I calmly stated.

I was starting to feel stressed by the sudden attention. I really don't like being up in front of people if it's speaking, I could only feel somewhat relaxed when I have an instrument in my hands. Now that I thought about it, I missed my violin, I had built that damn thing myself and now I know that it was most likely sold after my death by my family. Well, I could hope that it was kept by my friends.

"But he's so handsome; I heard that attractive people stick together." A different girl said.

I made a face at that and decided to mess with them. I wanted to let my sly smile spread across my face, but easily kept a poker face.

"You think I'm attractive?" I asked in mock surprise, a few of the girls blushed as they nodded with the boys, "You all have good taste."

I almost let my humor show on my face as they all made surprised sounds at that. The quiet girl had a smirk on her face; she knew exactly what I had done. I think I like her. The teacher came back and quietly called for order. I opened up the note book that Kazuya gave me and the notebook that I used for this subject. Reading cursive in an English lecture? It was funny.

'I never was good at reading cursive, but his handwriting is pretty. If not a little messy…' I thought as I continued to read the notebook.

That old school building was weird. When the building was in use, one to two people would die every year. The roof fell in during the demolition of the west wing, five people were hurt, but that happened due to human error, six years ago a child's body was found. I remember that Misa wouldn't let me go out by myself since I was eleven at the time. It was a little unnerving to hear about people who would harm a child like that. I then read about the teacher who committed suicide, but that man suffered from neurosis. The truck that went out of control was due to the driver being drunk. Kazuya was a good investigator if he found all of this in such a short amount of time. I sighed as we changed subjects, math was never my strongest point I barely passed with C's when I originally took it in my first life.

It wasn't due to a lack of trying.

'I don't think that the building is haunted, it's probably subsidence.' I thought before placing a hand against my chin, 'Perhaps a human causing some poltergeist activity. After all there are plenty of high school girls and most of them are stressed, so it's not impossible.'

I started to take notes down in my math notebook. I closed the one that Kazuya had handed me and I worked on my class work all the way to lunch. The class took its break and I grabbed the lunch that I had prepared yesterday. A regular pastrami sandwich on rye, it was something that made me happy, very happy, almost Castiel with a cheeseburger happy. I went up to the roof to eat my lunch; I sometimes went up to the roof just so I could watch the school campus or even the clouds. It was always interesting to watch how the students interacted with each other.

The school day went off without any other problems I went to my shoe locker and went to change into my normal shoes. I heard a slight sound in one of my shoes as I moved it and tilted it upside down. A very familiar object fell into my palm. It bounced slightly before glinting in the light.

'A tack, seriously? Am I getting targeted because Kazuya talked to me? Is he really as handsome as people think? How superficial of them, then again I am older than them and I look for personality than looks.' I thought as I put the tack on the inside of my shoe locker and put my regular shoes on.

I checked the other shoe and a tack fell out of that one as well. I sighed in annoyance and put my school shoes in the shoe locker and headed towards the apartment. I walked pass the old school building and pass the black van that most likely belonged to Kazuya. I entered my apartment and I quickly changed into a long sleeved black shirt with black skinny jeans.

"Bones, where are you old lady?!" I gently called, the large golden retriever rushed towards me and I scratched her behind her ears as she let her tongue fall out of her mouth, "Promise me you'll be on your best behavior. We have a job to do and it will be all night."

Bones nodded her head, it still surprised me how smart she could be. I grabbed her harness and she stood still as I easily got it around her chest. I chose a harness instead of a regular collar for walking since I didn't like the fact that I could be choking my dog. This old lady is too important to me to choke her with a leash. She walked to the door and I pulled on my black converse. I wasn't even going to put a leash on her since I trained my dog to stay with me. I made a sound as I grabbed the note book Kazuya had so kindly gifted me. It was still in my book bag and I gave a small sigh of relief as soon as it was in my hands. I grabbed my keys and turned off the lights. As soon as I opened the door Bones walked out and shook her body, her tags making a jingling sound as her whole body stretched and warmed up. I walked out and closed my door; I locked it and attached my keys to my belt loop.

"Let's get going." I said to Bones who gave a sniff. She didn't really bark unless there was a problem. I walked back to the school and I noticed an impatient Kazuya standing outside of the van, "Kazuya-kun, I am sorry that I am late."

Kun seemed to be an appropriate honorific to add since he seemed to be around the same age as me.

"It's fine. I never thought your dog would be that big." Kazuya said while he mumbled the last part to himself.

I rolled my eyes at that as Bones simply sat down next to the van, knowing that I was going to be doing work. I sighed and scratched her head. I turned towards Kazuya with a blank expression.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

He nodded his head back towards a row of microphones. I rolled up my sleeves; I had a feeling that I was going to end up doing some heavy lifting. Good thing I was stronger than I looked.

"Take those microphones down and gather them up, I'll get the mike stand." Kazuya ordered me.

I gave him a curt nod before looking towards Bones.

"Bones stay." I quietly ordered the silent golden retriever.

She simply rested her head on her paws and closed her eyes as I easily grabbed the microphones, making sure to stay out of Kazuya's way. He easily lifted up the mic stands, and I was somewhat surprised, he didn't look like he was that strong. I guess I was the last person to say that.

"So, you check the outside of the building before going inside?" I quietly asked.

I'm trying to get a feel as to what he was doing with this investigation of his. I had an idea of what he was doing. I just wanted to be sure.

"It's dangerous to go into a haunted building that you're not yet familiar with, so it's important to first collect as much information as possible from outside of the building." Kazuya told me.

He didn't sound so worried about going into a possibly haunted building.

"You don't sound worried about going into a building that could be haunted," I quietly commented, saying my thoughts out loud for once, we walked together back to the van and I had to study him a little bit, "No offence, but it's a little unusual that someone your age does this for a living. Why did you choose this kind of job?"

"It is because they need me." Kazuya answered without hesitation.

I made a face at that.

"Ever come across a case that you couldn't solve?" I asked.

"There has never been a case I couldn't solve." Kazuya stated.

Bold statement Kazuya, but I wondered if anything he said was true.

"Impressive, you're both handsome and smart." I stated in a bored tone, I was hoping to mess with him.

He simply fixed me with a look, and I stared back at him, I wasn't going to be unnerved by him. I had yet to lose my touch, and this won't be the guy to do me in.

"You think I'm handsome?" He asked, he sounded genuinely curious.

His eyes showed it too.

"I think you're smart, I was just adding in something some of the girls in my class said." I stated with a slight shrug, "I don't really care about physical attributes."

He almost stopped in his tracks; I don't think he's ever had a girl not fall for his charm.

"They have good taste." Kazuya said.

A light chuckle passed through my lips before I could stamp down on it. He was an actual narcissist compared to me; I had said that to be a pain in the ass where it sounded like he was being truthful. Bones moved when Kazuya went to the van and opened the back doors to the vehicle. She lied back down, and I sighed in fondness. She was just a sleepy old dog, who just wanted to rest.

"Where do you want the mics positioned?" I asked.

He tilted his head in the direction of a small bin as he placed the mic stands inside the van. I did as he said and I waited for the next order form my narcissistic boss.

"Let's carry these out." Kazuya ordered.

I gave a nod as he removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves; the coat gave him a rather lanky frame, but the shirt showed he did have some muscle. I wondered why.

'Okay, I can see why.' I thought as he placed parts for a shelf in my arms, I felt my arms strain as the heavy lifting was using muscles I didn't usually use.

My shoulders were going to hurt tomorrow and so were my upper arms.

"No need to worry I won't make you go in by yourself." Kazuya told me.

I gave him a blank look before I looked at Bones.

"I wouldn't be going alone anyway." I told him in a dead pan as I gave a small whistle and Bones got up to her feet and walked over to my legs her tail wagging with her enthusiasm.

Kazuya sighed and began to lead the way into the building. I rolled my eyes and followed him, I kind of like this guy he was quiet and somewhat snarky. I think we'll get along just fine. We went up a floor as Kazuya seemed to search for something.

"Let's use this room." Kazuya said as he opened the door to a classroom.

He walked in first and I noticed that Bones followed him and climbed under one of the tables to sleep again.

"I owe her a walk…" I muttered to myself as I placed the shelf parts on the table next to where Kazuya had placed his.

'I need a nickname for this guy, Naru; he is a narcissist after all.' I thought as I looked at Kazuya.

"Could you build a shelf, please? I'm going to bring in some more equipment." Naru told me.

Yes, that'll do nicely. That's a nickname that is going to stick, and stick like cement. Narcissus didn't seem like a good nick name for him, besides I think he would enjoy being called the name of a Greek mythos way too much.

"Sure, be careful though." I told him without thinking.

I started to build the shelf in the dark. Bones was watching from her post under the desk. I heard Naru leave the room after a few seconds and I raised a brow at Bones.

"What?" She simply made a small huff and I pouted at her, "I guess I'll just have to pick you up some new treats when I get the time."

That got her out of that funk and her tail began to wag a mile a minute. I heard something creak and I began to look around in confusion. I had no clue where it was coming from, if I had to guess it was from the second floor. The lights came on and I jumped slightly, slamming my head against the shelf I had built.

"**Ow, who turns on the lights suddenly and doesn't announce it?**" I asked out loud in French as I tried to stop my hand from hurting by placing my other cold hand on the area that was hurting, Bones got up and bumped into my leg, "**I feel the love.**"

I continued in French, muttering to myself as I made sure that everything was built correctly. The door opened and it caused me to look behind as Bones growled a little bit. It was just Naru. I was slightly relieved as Bones stopped growling and simply let out a yawn.

"Well done." Naru said as he looked over my work.

"Anything else I need to do?" I asked as I rubbed the spot on my head that was throbbing.

"No, these monitors can weigh as much as 40 kg; I don't want you to drop them." Naru simply told me.

I sent him a look at that and started to grumble in French to Bones who looked somewhat amused. It was a few choice insults that I had heard my mother say once. I heard Naru stop in his movements and I felt eyes on me. I ignored them and continued to grumble to Bones who simply licked my face. It put a stop to my grumbling since Bones giving me a look, her special way of telling me to shut up. It was silent so I was a little sad that I didn't bring my book with me, I liked reading when I was bored. I sat down on the ground and began to massage Bones behind her ears. Her tongue made an appearance and her tail was wagging like crazy as I continued to run my fingers through her fur. She moved and I was engulfed by a dog in my lap. She rolled till she was on her back and was staring up at me with her paws in the air.

"You're a strange old lady." I mumbled to her.

I received a paw to the cheek.

"Yoshida-San, take the temperatures in each of the rooms." Naru ordered.

"Right." I said as I moved Bones off my lap and got up to grab a digital thermometer and take the temperatures.

I grabbed a clipboard and began my walkthrough of the old building. So far everything was normal the only problem I had with this building was the fact that it was obviously sinking. I went to step in a random classroom, and I felt my ankle bend to the side uncomfortably and I tumbled to the ground without any grace. I landed on my right knee and I grimaced as I got back up to my feet and took the temperature of the room. I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"I could go for some tea." I murmured to myself as the digital thermometer let out a beep and I wrote down what it said, and I picked it up.

I went through the rest of the building with a slight limp. I gave a sigh; there weren't any cold spots that couldn't be explained away with logic and reasoning. I returned to the base where Naru had set things up at. I opened the door and Naru was standing there while Bones's tail wagged a mile a minute, it was like someone had been petting her a few minutes before I got back. I slightly narrowed my eyes before the expression vanished and went back to being blank. If Bones thought he was okay, who was I to argue. Bones was a fantastic judge of character.

"I have the temperatures you asked for; the temperature wasn't low in any particular place. Anywhere the temperature dropped was easily explained by a draft from the inside. There's a room on the second floor that I should warn you about, the floor is uneven, if you go in there watch your step." I warned Naru.

He gave me an absentminded nod and I placed the digital thermometer on the desk next to his audio recorder.

"We'll position the infrared cameras; four of them will go on the first and second floor hallways and one at the entrance." Naru told me.

I nodded and we did so, he took the first floor and I did the second floor. A part of me wondered if he knew I hurt my knee, but I might've scrapped it up and not noticed it. Bones followed me as I plugged up the camera's and placed them where Naru wanted them. I turned and gave her a fond expression as I reached down to give her head a gentle pat. She seemed to perk up from the contact.

"I'm finished, what else do you need me for?" I called to Naru; he was writing something down.

He didn't even stop when he responded.

"You may go home now, we're done for today," Naru told me, "The cameras will do the rest of the work."

"Okay, have a good night Kazuya-kun." I told him as I began to walk home with Bones.

I didn't really get a reply from Naru, but I didn't expect one. A part of me missed normal human conversation, that part was very small. I had all the social interaction I needed, all from Bones of course.

'_Geez Marie, you spend too much time in the dorm, you need to get out there and find someone_!' I could hear my old dorm mate's voice and I paused in my tracks; my eyes wide.

It had been a long time since I had even thought about her. She had always wanted to see me with someone, man or woman she just wanted me to be happy. Sure she was a little out there but she never shot down my ideas, she always seemed to support me in what I did. She once told me that if I kept up my attitude I was going to get stuck with a narcissist for the rest of my life. I made a face at that.

'That would be kind of funny if I ended up with Naru, or weird, probably weird if Lilith had actually jinxed me that way.'


	3. Chapter 3

Here's a revised chapter. So yeah, this is going to take me a while.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

_Pale hair fell before me as the woman dropped to the floor. I felt my eyes widen and my muscles tense as I reached toward the figure. My outstretch hand was small. Childlike. It slowly grew larger before everything turned a bright yellow._

"Mom!" I shouted as I awoke the next morning.

I was sitting up in bed breathing heavily, my hand outstretched before me reaching towards an object I couldn't reach. I had woken up Bones and she rushed into the room before jumping onto my bed and attempting to cheer me up. I clung to her and buried my face in her fur as I let out a muffled sob. This is why I refused to get attached anymore. Loss is a horrible, and I didn't want to go through it again. I got a lick to my cheek as I started to calm down.

"I miss them Bones," I softly admitted before changing the subject, "Do want to take an early walk?"

I looked at the time. It was only four in the morning. Bones simply bumped against my face and I gave her a tiny smile. I got out of my bed and changed into some lazy clothes before grabbing the harness and leash. I got Bones ready and pulled on a pair of old sneakers before I grabbed my keys and went out of the apartment. I walked Bones around the quiet neighborhood until I came to the closed off park in the area.

I sat down at a park bench and breathed in the cold morning air; I gave a shiver as it hit my bare neck. I moved my chest length hair back and the fringe fell into my eyes as Bones wandered around the park before picking up a stick and bringing it to me. I jumped slightly when the cold stick hit my slowly numbing hands; I gave a gentle sigh and gently took the stick from her.

I got up to my feet and my injured knee protested, I winced, and I was surprised that I hadn't noticed it before, but it might have been the adrenaline going through my body due to my nightmare. I had watched my mother dying again. It was not fun. I wouldn't wish a dream like that on anyone. I stood up straight and I brought my arm up before tossing the stick. I felt my arm tense up as pain blossomed from my sore muscles. I cursed quietly; it was from lifting all that heavy equipment yesterday.

Bones ran after the stick and I let a smile grow on my face. I think the only time I truly smiled was around Bones. I had pushed myself away from people, something that I had done as a child without thinking about it. I had just continued my antisocial behavior from my first life, and it just stuck.

I played fetch with Bones for an hour before I felt like heading home. Bones rushed into the apartment as soon as I opened the door. I shook my head with a quiet chuckle and went to get ready for school.

I grabbed a clean uniform before heading into the bathroom and hopping into the shower. I stood under the warm water and let the heat relax my muscles. I stood there for ten minutes before cleaning my hair and washing my body. I reluctantly turned off the water and climbed out of the warm shower and into the cool air of the bathroom. I did the same routine I usually did and left my bathroom in my uniform. I went into the kitchen and filled Bones food bowl, she didn't really need water since the bowl was still full. I made myself tea and two breakfast burritos. I turned out to be a pretty good breakfast.

'Do I want lunch?' I quietly thought before a churning in my stomach caused me to grimace slightly, 'No, not really; I don't feel so good today.'

I gave a quiet sigh and ate my breakfast. I stopped and got up from the table. I went to my room and grabbed my homework from yesterday and made sure that I had everything done. I gave a soft sigh; I didn't finish my English homework. I finished it and put it away before leaving the apartment for today.

I gave a quiet yawn and I was glad that I had chosen to wear leggings today. I saw a few of the girls around my foot locker and I knew that I was either getting hate mail or tacks in my shoes again. I sighed and walked up like I didn't see them, they ran off and I opened my foot locker. A few letters fell out and I noticed that I also had a small present in my locker. I blinked in confusion before grabbing my shoes and checking them for tacks. There were some in each shoe, I simply took them out and changed shoes before placing the letters and present in my bag and walked to class. I could read those letters later during Lunch.

'I hope that Naru got some sleep.' I stopped walking slightly at that thought, a small frown appeared on my face at that, 'Why the hell do I care if he got some sleep? That is strange.'

I took a seat at my desk and sat through the different classes until lunch. When the lunch bell rang I grabbed my things and went to the roof. I found a small area in the shade where I could sit and not be seen. It was a bit cloudy out, so not many people would be on the roof. I opened my bag and started to read some of the letters that I had received. My face was impassive as I read them, but the tightening of my jaw was enough to show how much they affected me.

_Murder._

**_Why don't you just off yourself, you'd save the police all the trouble of locking you up for the rest of your life_**

_No wonder you like the nickname of 'ice queen' a murderer would._

**_You will always be alone, you deserve it._**

I felt my stomach twist uneasily at how harsh the children at this school were. I felt my hand drop to my side with the letters loosely held in my hand. I looked down towards the concrete as I felt a lump in my throat. I swallowed thickly and looked up towards the clouds that were slowly traveling across the sky.

"I really did fuck up, didn't I?" I muttered out loud as I gave a gentle sigh.

I really had this chance to be normal and I continued with my antisocial behavior. I didn't know how to act any differently and it reflected in my actions. I pushed people away because I don't want to get hurt. It didn't work and I still got hurt. I deserved it this time, being cold to people was not my best move. I had friends in my past life, in this one all I have is Bones.

'This is fine,' I thought as I closed my eyes for a few seconds to enjoy the slight breeze, 'I've handled worse.'

I easily folded the letters into a square and, with a quick snap of my wrist, tore them in half. It seemed to be a very effective way to destroy them. I skeptically eyed the present that had been in my locker, it simply had my first name on an attached tag. I was slightly hesitant about opening it. I gently picked it up and opened the present by pulling up on the tape. The wrapping paper easily came undone in a neat square and a small box fell out into my open palm. I opened the box, and my eyebrows rose in surprise. There was a charm bracelet and a note inside the box. I picked up the note and read it.

_HANG IN THERE REP! Don't let those girls get you down!_

It was from my classmates, the very people that I had pushed away without a second thought. I looked at the charm bracelet. It had multiple charms attached to it, a small book, a ghost, a snowflake, glasses, and a small dog. I unclasped the bracelet and put it on. I gave a silent thanks to my classmates as the platinum links rested against my skin. The metal was cool against my bare skin. The warning bell rang and I got up to my feet, stuffing the torn letters into my book bag.

I went into the classroom and sat at my desk. I noticed a few of my classmates smiling at me from the corner of my eyes. I was slightly touched at that. The rest of my day went off without any problems and I quickly rushed to my footlocker and changed shoes. For some reason there were no tacks in my shoes. I gave a quiet shrug at that and continued to my apartment. I went inside and Bones was waiting for me at the door with her harness still on.

I almost smacked myself in the face.

I forgot to take off her harness. I gave Bones an apologetic kiss on the head before getting ready for tonight's job. I dressed up in my Star Wars rebel pilot jacket, long sleeved blue shirt, and a pair of black and grey checkered skinny jeans. I went into my closet to find a pair of old leather boots that once belonged to my dad when he was fourteen. Bones handed me my keys as I pulled the shoes on. We walked to the old school building together.

"Good evening Kazuya-kun." I greeted as I walked up to the van, Naru was sitting there writing in a notebook, he was indifferent to my greeting and didn't even give me an answer, "Capture anything interesting last night on the cameras?"

"No." Naru replied he didn't even look up, "Either there are no ghosts or they're hiding for now. So, there doesn't appear to be any danger at the present time."

I gave a small nod at that. That seemed likely, though a part of me didn't think there were ghosts in the old school building.

"Agreed, I-" I went to say before I was cut off by a woman's haughty laugh.

I felt my right eye twitch at that as I slowly turned to see who had made the sound.

"My, My! What impressive equipment!" The owner of the voice exclaimed.

The owner of said voice turned out to be a woman with long red hair wearing a stripped yellow and orange suit jacket with a matching skirt. Behind her was a man with long tan hair wearing a tan long-sleeved shirt and dark grey slacks.

"They seem pretty fancy, for kids' toys." The woman didn't need to be so rude.

"And you are?" Naru asked.

He sounded slightly annoyed though it didn't show on his face. I also schooled my face into my normal expressionless mask. She was getting hit with double deadpans. It might be an impressive sight from an outsider's point of view.

"I'm Matsuzaki Ayako, nice to meet you." The woman said with a confident smirk.

I gave a sigh at that. At least she had enough manners to introduce herself. That was more than could be said for Naru, it was like pulling teeth with him.

"I'm not interested in your name." Naru said.

"**Blunt**." I muttered in French.

I received a serious look from Naru. My eyes widened slightly, he could understand me. I let out a small cough at that and looked away. The blonde man snickered quietly as the woman flushed in embarrassment.

"You're pretty sassy aren't you little boy? But handsome." Ayako said.

I was awaiting Naru's words. He was the closest thing to the King of Sass I was getting in this lifetime. I could learn a thing or two from him.

"Thanks." He did not disappoint

"You know you can't exorcise spirits with your face." Ayako stated.

I let out a cough at the mental image of that. It sounded funny. I think he would if it was possible. I easily fought off the smile that threatened to appear on my face. I had a reputation to uphold after all. It didn't stop the image from continuously playing in my head. I could feel Naru's slight glare in my direction. I let out another small cough and returned my attention to the two newcomers.

"Are you in the same business?" Naru asked.

He had a serious expression on his face. He seemed to be accessing the situation. The cold calculation in his eyes was familiar. It was something that I was used to seeing in the mirror every day.

"You could say that." Ayako said with a sly smirk, her whole posture was cocky, "I'm a Miko."

I gave her a scrutinizing look, but I couldn't help but feel as though she was telling the truth. A very tiny breeze went through the area and I could hear the rustling of leaves coming from her, and the slight scent of Cinnamon. It suited her, oddly enough.

"I thought you had to be a pure and innocent young lady to become a Miko." Naru said with a sweet smile.

I looked at him and made a face. It seems that whenever he's being sassy towards someone he would give a somewhat sweet smile. I felt a slight shiver go down my spine at the falsehood of it. Perhaps the girls in my class were right when they said that he was handsome. I better not get a crush on my boss, that'd be inappropriate behavior. Knowing my luck, it was inevitable.

Ayako looked annoyed at Naru's words as the man laughed and my face twitched in amusement. Her face was a bright red and she was glaring at him. Bones gave her own type of laugh, which was a quiet shaking of her body. I sent Naru a look and I noticed he seemed proud of himself.

"That's not how I look to you?" Ayako said as she glared at us.

I gave a slight shrug. It didn't matter what I thought of her personally, I just _knew_ that she wasn't lying about being a Miko. Naru was just taking messing with her, it was easy to tell if one looked at his eyes. He would be great at poker if he could conceal his emotions behind his eyes.

"For starters, I'd say you look too old to be innocent, and you wear too much make up to be pure." Naru said as the man started to laugh harder, that attracted Naru's attention to him, "And you? You don't act like you're Matsuzaki-san's assistant."

"No kidding," the man said as he stopped laughing and faced us with an easy-going grin on his face, "I'm Takigawa Houshou, a monk from Koya Mountain."

"I didn't know that Koya now let their monks grow their hair out." I said in thought with my arms crossed across my chest.

Takigawa gave a sheepish chuckle at that and rubbed the back of his head. It seemed like he didn't have a good answer to my words. I narrowed my eyes at him, he seemed familiar. I couldn't really put a finger on where I had seen him before.

"He's an outlaw." Ayako said behind her hand.

Takigawa frowned at that before turning towards Ayako.

"I'm just taking a break!" Takigawa stated, he had a highly annoyed look on his face before he turned towards Naru and me, "Anyway, kids' playtime is over. We'll take over from here. The principal told me he no longer had confidence in you, who could blame him? You're only seventeen. The principal thought your company was established and trustworthy because your office is in a nice prestigious neighborhood like Shibuya, but he mistook your name for the location, and once he found out the president's age he decided to call in professionals."

"The office is in Shibuya, there was an article in the newspaper," I stated with a blank expression, "Is it our fault if the Principal doesn't read it?"

"No, but this man is overreacting," Ayako looked reluctant to agree with me, "He's gathered so many people to work on such a crappy old building."

"You could leave at any time, no one is forcing you to be here," I pointed out.

My words went unheard and I rolled my eyes before giving a soft sigh. I had a feeling I was going to get a migraine from the two newcomers. A monk and a miko having a pissing challenge, as funny as that sounded it was annoying in person.

"That's right, I would have been enough." Takigawa stated.

And there it was, the challenge being issued between the two. I could feel my eyes glaze over as my mind tried to wrap itself around how ridiculous the situation was. These two were supposed to be adults. It just went to show that maturity didn't come with age in some cases.

"We'll see about that." Ayako growled at the monk.

"By the way little boy, what's your name?" Takigawa asked as Naru started to type on his computer.

I guess my surprise at the sight of a computer was enough to tell me that I should pay more attention to things going on around me. He probably had it behind him, and I just want paying attention to him.

"Kazuya Shibuya." Naru replied.

He didn't even look them in the face as he gave his name. His manners, or lack of, were astounding. Mother would have had my ass if I had done that. The memory of the one time I talked back to a teacher still haunted me to this day. Who knew that being yelled at in French would be terrifying?

"Never heard of you, must be third-class." Takigawa said.

"I've never heard of Takigawa Houshou either." Ayako said.

"Well, you need to study harder. In fact I've never heard of Matsuzaki whomever, either." Takigawa stated.

"Maybe you better study harder!" Ayako shouted at him as Bones began to growl.

"I've never heard of either of you," I stated in a monotone, "Could we stop the bickering and act like adults in this situation?"

"Brat!" Ayako snapped at me and I simply raised a brow and gave her the coldest look that I could muster.

Bones continued to growl lowly and I followed her line of sight to see one of my kouhai walking towards us. She had a nervous air about her, and I didn't know what was it was about her that was setting Bones off. I would trust my dog's instincts more than my own.

"Yoshida-Sempai, you're here as well?" That girl asked in surprise as she saw me.

She had twin braids, glasses and wore the long skirt of the uniform. If I was recalling this information correctly her name is Kuroda. I hear she's always telling stories about the old building. It was almost like a cry for attention. I would never tell her that of course, and I wouldn't tell her that several students have come up to me with complaints about her.

"Who are these people?" She asked me.

"These people are a monk, a miko, and my boss." I answered with a slight shrug.

I didn't give her much of an answer as Bones continued to growl. I sent her a worried look as I gently placed a hand against her head to calm her down.

"Bones? What's wrong old lady?" She stopped growling and pushed her nose into my hand.

I frowned. That was the sign that I trained her to use when there was danger in the area. She would press her nose into one's hand, chest, or legs to get them to leave the area.

"Ah, I'm so glad. I've had trouble lately, because this old building is such a nest for evil spirits." Kuroda stated.

Takigawa gave a sigh of disbelief at that but seemed too kind to say anything rude to Kuroda. I looked to Naru and noticed that he had paused in his typing. He was listening intently to this conversation. I stared at my kouhai with a blank expression, which is my normal face, and waited for her to continue with her story. It was bound to be interesting.

"What did you just say?" Ayako asked with a frown.

"I'm very psychic and I've been having trouble." Kuroda said.

"You crave attention don't you?" Ayako stated that caused me to tense up in surprise, I didn't say my earlier thought out loud did I? I started to feel stressed and I had no clue why, "You want to be in the spotlight? Do you want people's attention that badly?"

"Matsuzaki-San, as the president of the student counsel I must ask you not to belittle the students, so please cease and desist." I said in the politest tone I could manage as I gave the red head a cold glare.

Ayako looked surprised and looked ready to argue with me. I was having none of that right now. She's just lucky that I have a tighter hold on my temper than my Mother ever did. It would most likely get me in trouble if I started to yell at her in French seeing as the only one that could understand me is my boss.

"Although it's true, she's not really psychic." Ayako told me.

"Did I say that this is up for debate?" I questioned her with a raised brow before turning to Kuroda, "Kuroda-chan, perhaps you should go. This can't be good for your stress levels."

Kuroda flushed slightly and started to walk off. I let out a slight sigh and relaxed my shoulders just a bit. The sudden stress that I had felt was gone. It was giving me an idea of what was going on.

"Why did you stick up for her? You seem to be the type of person who takes those kinds of responsibilities with a tea spoon of salt." Takigawa asked.

I gave a shrug at his question.

"Who knows," I quietly replied, I think a part of me was just done with watching people get hurt, "Hey Naru, what do you need me to do today?"

I realized what I called him as soon as he looked at me in surprise. Hopefully, he won't fire me for this. Well, he's only stuck with me until the case is finished or his assistant comes back. It would probably be the latter.

"Did you just call me Naru?" Naru asked.

I blinked in surprise. What else could Naru mean? Well, now that I think of it, it does sound like the Japanese version of the word Noll, but I think he's angrier at the fact that I outright called him a narcissist.

"Naru, short for narcissist." I said as I gave his shoulder a pat, "You didn't answer my question. What are we doing today?"

I gave his shoulder one last pat and I had the weirdest feeling that I was drowning. I removed my hand discreetly and ignored the feeling. It didn't go away as I felt my stomach churn once again. It was suffocating.

"There's been no reaction from the spirits inside, so there's not much we can do now. Yuki, one of your classmates were telling interesting stories about the building," Naru said as Bones brought him his clipboard, he seemed somewhat surprised but not too bothered by it.

I felt my chest tighten at the use of my first name. It's been so long that someone called me by my first name. I hadn't realized that I missed it. I didn't even know we were on first name basis, then again I was calling him by a nickname that was most likely going to stick to him like glue.

"You'll have to be a bit more specific about which story," I told him.

"It's the story with the human silhouette?" Naru asked.

I thought about it for a few seconds. It was very familiar. I blinked as it hit me.

"I think that it's the classroom where one side of the floor is uneven." I said while scratching the back of my head.

That was a nervous habit that seemed to have followed me. I usually did it when I was unsure of something. Which didn't happen often anymore.

"We'll set equipment in that room, "Naru told me.

I gave him a nod of understanding at that. It shouldn't take too long with both of us doing the work. Even if he made me do it all myself I could still get it done within an hour.

"Oh, hey that's the principal." Takigawa said.

Takigawa was right. The principal was a pudgy, balding middle-aged man, the assistant principal looked somewhat similar, yet he still had a full head of hair. Though they both held the same standards for how students should behave.

"Good afternoon, how are things coming along?" The principal asked. I frowned at the man slightly before looking at the guest. The male may have been short side but he was rather handsome, "We have one more guest joining us. I'd like you to meet John Brown."

"Hello," John Brown bowed in greeting, "I'm John Brown, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

He had a Kansai accent; this man is too precious for this world. In Tumblr terms: he is a cinnamon roll; he must be protected. I can't believe someone like this guy exists in this world.

"Apparently Brown-san learned Japanese in the Kansai area." The Principal said he turned and went to leave, "Please excuse me, I must go now."

"Thank you very much." John said as he gave another bow.

Ayako and Takigawa were laughing behind me as Bones studied the blonde man; she looked like she wanted to go to him and ask for some petting. She was an amusing old lady. She trusted him, so he had to be a good man.

"Brown-san, where are you from?" Naru asked.

"I'm from Australia." John said.

When he said the word Australia I could hear his actual accent on the single English word he pronounced. It was pleasing to hear.

"Hey dude! I'm begging; please don't speak in such a weird Kyoto Dialect." Takigawa said as tears started to go down his face.

I must be one of those people who didn't find this funny. I could understand him perfectly.

"If I want to speak politely shouldn't I speak in a Kyoto dialect?" John asked us in complete confusion.

I tilted my head at those words. He had been in area for too long if that's what they told him. That was amusing, but they shouldn't have told him that the polite way to speak was with a Kyoto dialect.

"The Kyoto dialect is one of many, just try to speak more casually John-Kun." I informed him.

He smiled in gratitude as Naru gave a small chuckle at the turn of these events. It was so quiet that I wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't close to him. It was smooth, which was weird.

"Then I'll try to speak more casually, are all of you psychics?" John asked.

I think he was talking to me since I seem to be the only person not laughing at his dialect. I was the only one with actual manners in this ragtag group. I couldn't help but think that was sad.

"You might say that, and yourself?" Naru asked.

"I'm an exorcist." John admitted with a smile.

Oh, so he was a cinnamon roll who looks like a cinnamon roll but can get rid of evil spirits. I can't believe he admitted that so easily, and with a smile.

"In Catholicism I believe you have to be ranked higher than a priest to become an exorcist, you're very young even to be a priest." Naru said.

"You are very knowledgeable. I'm actually nineteen; I just look young for my age." John said.

"I'm still calling you John-kun," I stated, I was stubborn about stuff like that, he gave a small chuckle at that, "It's nice to meet you."

Naru and I bowed in unison as John gave us one in return. I noticed that Bones had bowed her head as well. I had cameras pressed into my arms and I could feel the pain from yesterday as I followed behind Naru. Bones was at my side. I felt someone behind me and I caught a glimpse of bright blonde hair. I sighed in relief at the fact that it was just John. I hope that he was making sure I didn't fall behind or get hurt.

'He's a sweetheart.' I thought in surprise.

He reminds me of Bones. That's it; John might be part golden retriever. I felt amusement at that and I almost caught myself on a step as I went up the stairs.

"You have quite a collection of expensive gear." Ayako said as Naru and I entered the base, she had followed us up the stairs, "How unfortunate that all your efforts have been in vain."

"I'm impressed. He's the president of a research center, and owns all this professional equipment. He must know what he's doing." Takigawa stated.

"Subtlety is not in your nature, is it?" I asked while narrowing my eyes, making them sputter in surprise.

"Did you come here to play or to find a ghost?" Naru asked, backing up my displeasure at their behavior.

That set Ayako off and she let out a loud huff. She was greatly annoyed at us, good now she knew how we felt.

"This is why I don't like kids!" Ayako stated.

She then stomped out of the room and down the hallway. I sighed at that.

"What a way with the fairer sex, Naru." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

I got an annoyed look from Naru and Bones started to walk around the base. She seemed to be pacing.

"Aren't we all here to work together?" John asked with a confused frown, "I feel a bit awkward standing around doing nothing, so I'd like to help. Do you mind if I stay?"

"Please do." Naru responded.

"You are a cinnamon roll John-kun." I said, he flushed at that and made a confused look at the exact same time, "It's a compliment."

"I don't think I caught your name miss." John said.

"My name Is Yoshida Yuki, please just call me Yuki. Yoshida sounds too formal." I said.

He chuckled at that and nodded. I saw something out of the corner of my eye on one of the screens.

"Naru, there's a woman entering the school building." As soon as I said that Naru walked over in a hurry.

He looked over my shoulder, not a hard thing to do since I wasn't as tall as I was in my previous life, he looked surprised. The door opened and we all turned to see who it was.

'Masako Hara? So the principal brought in a celebrity to investigate?' I thought in slight annoyance.

"The principal must really want to demolish this building pretty badly if he invited you." Naru stated.

"You've either heard of her, or you know her." I stated when he said that, he sent me an annoyed look.

My stomach gave a sickening turn and I knew that feeling, it was the one I usually got when something bad was about to happen, "Hasn't it been too-"

I was cut off by a scream. I made a face, not amused by being cut off.

"That was Ayako." John said.

I nodded in agreement and we all went to find her.

"Over there." Takigawa stated.

Naru went towards the closed classroom doors and attempted to open them. It was somewhat amusing to see him trying to open the doors. I gave a small sigh at that.

"Honestly if they aren't moving just kick them down. The building is already going to be demolished." I suggested.

Takigawa nodded and I heard Ayako huff from behind the closed doors.

"Stand back, I'm going to kick the doors down." Takigawa warned.

He waited a few seconds before pulling off an impressive roundhouse kick to the door. The door fell to the ground with a thump and I sighed at the spooked expression on Ayako's face. Bones went over to her and began to bump her legs with her nose. Ayako sighed before scratching Bones behind the ears. Ayako pushed past us and went into base. When she got there she opened her purse and brought out a can of what looked to be alcohol. She took a drink from it and seemed to calm herself down before she explained what happened.

"I was checking out the classroom when all of a sudden the door closed by itself and wouldn't open." Ayako said.

"Are you sure you didn't close it yourself?" I asked as Bones rested her head on her paws.

"Yes I'm sure!" Ayako yelled at me, I held my hands up in defense, "There's definitely something here."

"I don't sense it at all; there are no spirits in this building." Masako said.

"Who do you think you are?" Ayako asked turning on Masako.

I wish I had some popcorn; I didn't think I was going to be witnessing a catfight.

"You're making light of my being a psychic aren't you?! Aren't you a little embarrassed of being scared by a door that wouldn't open?" Masako asked as she held the sleeve of her kimono to her mouth.

Oh, it seems as though Masako could be sassy when she needed to be.

"Shut up you little jerk!" Ayako stated, I was starting to get a migraine from this, "I'm a professional, unlike a fake psychic medium who got popular just because of her looks!"

"Thank you for the compliment on my good looks." Masako said.

Ayako finished off her drink and stood up quickly.

"I think what I just experienced was caused by a chirei that lives on land." Ayako said.

"Do you mean Jibakurei? If this is going to be anything it would be a human spirit trapped here since more people have died here. This land isn't anything special and if it was a Chirei things would have been happening since before the building was built." I said with a shrug.

Ayako didn't look happy that I had shut her idea down; I sent her a somewhat annoyed look. She needed to learn to take criticism.

"What do you think John?" Naru asked.

"I don't know. Isn't the phenomenon of a haunted building usually caused by a spirit or ghost?" John asked.

I noticed Naru tapping a nail to his chin. That could potentially be dangerous.

"If you break your skin with that, I won't be the one to take you to the hospital for a tetanus shot," I informed him in a quiet tone, he gave me an annoyed look before I sighed, "So what next?"

"I just need to exorcise it right? I'll take care of it tomorrow; I can't stand being involved with a crappy incident like this for much longer." Ayako said as she left the room.

"What a waste. As I said, there are no spirits here." Masako said.

"Then the door closing was her overactive imagination." I said before trailing off and muttering in French, "**Then is it subsidence? I can't tell anymore**."

"I've been meaning to ask you. Have we met somewhere before?" Masako asked Naru.

I blinked in surprise.

"No I believe this is the first time." Naru said.

His eyes were cold and blank. I was taken back by that. It seemed like I could usually read what he was feeling through his eyes, but right now I can't.

"Is that right?" Masako asked in a strange tone.

I frowned at that. Bones gave a small warning bark, and everyone turned to look at her. She had diffused the situation because she could. My expression softened slightly, and I looked towards the window. It was the golden hour.

'The sun is about to set.' I thought as Bones got up and shook her body, the rattling of her dog tags loud in the silence.

She walked over to me and I noticed that Takigawa and John had decided to stand next to me. I didn't know why they chose to stand near me, and I sent the monk a look of confusion. Did I imprint myself on him like a baby duck? If not then he knew my annoyance at him and still chose to stand near me. He was either brave, or stupid.

"We need to put our equipment on the second-floor classroom in the far west corner of the building. Then we should leave," Naru told us.

"Oh, you're not staying over tonight?" Takigawa asked.

"Not tonight," Naru said, he turned to me and I gave him my attention, "Yuki, please be prepared to stay after school tomorrow."

I nodded at him.

"Right." I said as we then moved all the cameras to where they needed to be.

I waved my goodbyes as I left for home with Bones. I watched as the old lady walked beside me with her tail wagging.

"Have a good day?" She barked at me in response which caused me to smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter has been revised!**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

_I feel pain. What happened? It feels as though I was hit by a car. I opened my eyes and I saw a figure before my vision was blocked by something and I was aware of being dragged somewhere. I gave a shiver as I felt something cold hit my body. It was wet. So, I was in water? I was thrown in a body of water, right? What kind of dream is this? I attempted to get to the surface, but I couldn't. I thought I saw a flash of yellow pass me by and I wanted to turn to see what it was but found that I couldn't._

I bolted up in my bed. I heard a light sequence of thumps and turned on my bedside lamp. My eyes widened as I took in the giant mess that was my bedroom floor, books were scattered everywhere and decorated the dark wood floor. I looked at my clock as I rubbed my eyes, it was five in the morning. I had three hours until school began, so I had the time to clean everything up and make sure I was set for the day. I grabbed my glasses and put them on. I got out of bed and began to pick up the books and place them back on my bookshelf. After that I simply changed into my school uniform without a shower. Bones was still asleep on my bed and I stopped to pull a fluffy blanket over her body. Her tail wagged once before she burrowed under the blanket and her head disappeared under. I went into the kitchen and quietly went about making breakfast.

I had to fill Bones food and water bowl at the same time. I ran a hand down my face, I was still sleepy, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that dream I had. It was like the one that had happened the night before. A yawn passed through my lips and my body tensed in a stretch. I rubbed my eyes once more, the sleeve of the sweater version of my uniform covering my face.

"Good thing I decided on the sweater, it's cold this morning," I muttered to myself as I went to grab a glass of water.

I couldn't figure out why I had dreamed I was hit by a car and thrown in a lake. I went into the fridge and looked around for something to eat. I brought out a large red apple. I bit into it and paused at the table to pick up a spoon. I stared at it for a few minutes before setting it back down with a shrug and finishing my apple. I brought out my book bag and started to finish up my homework before heading to class. Perhaps distracting my mind with something will help take off the edge from my dream. I watched the time carefully before finishing up and getting ready to go to school. I did so and started on my way to school.

My day at school was quite for the most part, though I was still being harassed by hate letters. Some of them blamed me for my father's death. I looked at the bracelet on my wrist and it made all those letters seem insignificant. I was surprised that people actually cared about me. I had pushed them away so much that I hadn't expected that, but I did make sure to vote for things as student council president that would help them with their school life and make it a bit more tolerable.

I went home and changed. I smoothed my black and red flannel down as I tucked it into a clean pair of black skinny jeans and put on dad's old boots. I put Bones's harness on her and we left the house in record time. I didn't want to make Naru wait for us to show up, he seemed like one of those people that would rarely accept tardiness. We walked into the old school building and I listened to my footsteps. I could hear the floor creaking with each step I took. It was almost cathartic. I walked into the base and I noticed that Kuroda was standing in the room, in front of some of the equipment.

"Kuroda-chan, why are you here?" I asked in surprise, "Was there something you needed?"

Bones had started towards her spot under the table. She circled around the area for a few seconds before plopping down. I slightly raised my brow in amusement at the sight as I put my hands into the pockets of my jeans. I looked back to Kuroda and waited for her to answer me. I got a bad feeling in my gut and I wanted to know why.

"No reason really I was just looking around…Shibuya-san isn't here, yet is he?" Kuroda asked me.

She had a slight blush on her face. She looked embarrassed in fact. She also looked like she could be hiding something rather important. I was just going to go with the fact that she was embarrassed, it was very unlikely that she was hiding something. She might have a crush on my boss, most of the female population at the school seemed to. It was almost ridiculous at this point.

"No, he's not here yet," I told her, "I'm actually early this time."

"How did it go yesterday?" Kuroda asked me as I sat down on the ground next to Bones's table and pulled her head into my lap and began to scratch her ears.

I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. I narrowed my eyes slightly at her body language. She _was_ hiding something; she was acting skittish and refused to meet my eyes. This wasn't just a case of having a small crush on someone. She was walking around the equipment with a curious expression on her face, but her body language was still stiff.

"It was quiet; there hasn't been any sign of spirits in this building, if anything there's been plenty of evidence to support the fact that the building is just old and falling apart, but I could be wrong," I told informed Kuroda and I my discomfort grew even more as she went to touch the monitor system, "Please don't touch the equipment, it's very sensitive."

"Anything else?" Kuroda questioned.

"A door was closed on Matsuzaki-san," I told her and I saw her flinch at that, so she was behind it, "But that could be from her forgetting that she might've closed the door and it had gotten stuck, in that case it was an accident."

I needed to keep an eye on her. I don't know what she had been doing in this room before I came in. The investigation didn't need any more problems. I let out a very quiet sigh at that thought and Bones pressed her snout into my arm. I appreciated her sticking by side to keep me calm.

"Did anyone else show up?" Kuroda asked.

"Masako Hara, but she said that there were no spirits here, but female mediums and psychics have been known to have off days." I said as Bones started to crawl into my lap, I made a face at the heavy dog before kissing her on the nose.

Bones simply licked my cheek and I continued to scratch her behind the ears.

"She's popular on TV because of her good looks but she's not a real psychic, there are spirits here, very strong ones," Kuroda told me, I felt like something was trying to smother me and I felt panic beginning to rise as my dream from earlier began to flash through my mind.

"You say that, but it seems as though you are the only one who's feeling it." I said, my voice shaking slightly.

"I was attacked by spirits a little while ago." Kuroda said.

"Please explain." I said as I made a mental note to tell Naru as I started to push my panic down.

"I was walking in the hallway and suddenly something stated pulling my hair from behind. I tried to run away from it but it choked me." Kuroda told me, I noticed Naru standing at the doorway and I sent him a look, I was literally petting Bones to calm down from the smothering feeling.

"When did this happen?" Naru asked saving me from Kuroda's stern eyes.

I gave a quiet sigh of relief before noticing that Bones wasn't wagging her tail, she wasn't asleep, she was just watching me in slight concern. She moved more into my lap and I started to calm down even more. I continued to pet her fur as I watched Naru walk into the room. He was giving Kuroda a serious expression. It looked like he wanted an explanation, he seemed…mad for a better word.

"Just now." Kuroda answered.

"I'll replay the video, where were you?" Naru asked as he went to the monitors and rewound the footage, right in front of me.

I was stuck siting on the floor because Bones had decided to take a spot under the monitors. I scooted over a little bit so that I wasn't accidentally hitting his leg while petting Bones. It was quiet for a few minutes before I heard static. That meant that the tapes had been tampered with.

"This is very interesting." Naru stated.

"It's extremely interesting," I quietly muttered.

I caught his eye and I noticed he looked exhausted. Did he not sleep? Does he sleep? That couldn't be good for his health. He needed more sleep. Even with my nightmares I made sure to get a full eight hours.

"You mentioned it said something, what did it sound like?" Naru asked.

"It was a hoarse voice, but I believe it was a female." Kuroda responded.

"I wonder." I quietly murmured as I continued to try and be apathetic about what had happened even as I felt anger burning in my stomach, I frowned as I continued my petting of Bones head.

"I wonder if she truly is psychic." Kuroda grumbled, I stopped in my petting and looked up at Kuroda with a serious expression.

"It is normal for a female medium to have a bad day once in a while." Naru said, Kuroda looked surprised at that before her eyes moved to look towards me.

Naru's a psychic researcher, it would be pathetic if he didn't know such common knowledge. I ignored Kuroda's eyes on my person and closed my eyes. It helped to blocked it out a bit more.

"That's what Senpai said…" Kuroda quietly said, I sighed at that.

"I thought I could rely on Hara-san's talent," Naru muttered before sighing and turning to Kuroda, "Let us say that there is a spirit here, perhaps you're on the same wavelength as it."

Kuroda had gained a small smile on her face at his words and she took a seat in the base. Naru quietly began to write in his notebook and I went back to petting Bones. I had the flash of that dream happen again and I felt sick to my stomach, it got worse when it was followed by my death. It wasn't something I wanted to think about right now. Not when it's quiet like this.

'Why now, why couldn't this have happened back home?!' I thought as I tried to stop panicking.

Bones' nose bumped against mine and it brought me out of it. Her nose was so cold and wet. I grimaced at her and gave her a small peck on the top of her head.

"Your nose is cold old lady," I told Bones with a small pout before pressing my hand against her nose, it caused her to sneeze and I said a quiet bless you to her.

"We should head to the first floor." Naru said.

I nodded and shooed Bones up off my lap before getting up to my feet. My knees let out a quiet pop in protest. Kuroda was the first to leave the base, her brisk steps easily heard against the wood floor. She seemed uncomfortable at being around the two of us.

"Thanks for saying something, I owe you." I told Naru in a quiet voice.

I went to leave the base. His hand grabbed my shoulder and I felt my body tense as the feeling of drowning got worse and worse. I had no clue what was happening or why it was. I quickly pushed it away and looked to him. I sent him a slightly unamused look as I crossed my arms across my chest, freeing myself from his touch in a discreet manner.

'I _shouldn't _have psychic powers, but if I do then it would be because of mother,' I thought in annoyance, 'Damn it.'

"You were about to panic, why?" Naru asked.

"When she got upset I felt uneasy, it's hard to explain." I quietly told him, he frowned and looked to the side as he began to think over my words.

I did withhold some information from him. I wasn't going to tell him about what I felt when he had grabbed my shoulder. He wasn't going to know about my fear of swimming, not unless it was needed. At least I could swim and that was all that mattered. We went down to the first floor and I noticed that Ayako was dressed in the classic miko garb of a white kimono tucked into a pair of red hakama. I kind of blocked everything out as I leaned against the wall with Bones guarding me. She began her chant to exorcise the "spirits" and I looked down at the floor and studied the scuffed wood.

I couldn't even remember when that fear of swimming had appeared in my life. Did it happen when my previous Grandfather tossed me into a lake when I was a small kid? I looked towards the chanting Miko and frowned slightly. That was a distinct possibility. I heard a quiet squeak behind me, and I spared a glance over my shoulder.

The glass was starting to bend at an angle and cracks began to slowly form from the bottom of the glass towards the top. My lips parted in genuine surprise and I heard Bones whine before she moved away from the wall. This was not going to end well. I looked towards Ayako. She was standing there, oblivious and talking to the Principal and an Administrator.

"Shit…" I hissed before letting out a shrill whistle and getting their attention, "Move away from the windows!"

Ayako sent me a dirty look and I leveled her with a glare as she sighed and did what I asked. I moved away from the wall just in time. The glass shattered with a loud crack and pieces flew everywhere. It rained down on all of us and I spared the shards an impassive look as they bounced off my shoulders. It was small enough that I wouldn't get hurt.

The Principal and the Administrator left the building with minor injuries. We had moved back to the base and I sat down on one of the old, rickety chairs. John pulled one up to sit next to me and I wondered if _he _had imprinted on me like baby duck. Either that or he just liked being around Bones and judging at how the old girl was laying by his feet the feeling was mutual.

"You didn't properly eliminate the spirits, and now the school principal was hurt because of you." Kuroda huffed as she glared at Ayako.

"The principal only has minor scratches," I pointed out in a deadpan, "He'll live; besides it was an accident."

"I agree," Masako said as she closed her eyes and held her sleeve up to her mouth.

"I know I got rid of them!" Ayako defended.

"It's not that you weren't successful," Masako told her, "There were no spirits here in the first place."

"It makes you wonder if it was a coincidence," John quietly said as he looked towards the ceiling in thought.

"It's a possibility," I said as I closed my eyes, "But several situations don't add up, especially with what happened with Matsuzaki-san the other day."

I blinked as it dawned on me what had happened. I looked towards Kuroda with a steely expression before sighing. If Ayako didn't want someone taking revenge against her than she should be more careful with what she said. Do unto others that you want done to you, if that's how the saying goes. I can never really remember.

"Could there really be spirits here?" Takigawa asked as he scratched the back of his head, "Something that's too strong for a miko to get rid of?"

I closed my eyes in slight thought. It was easy to figure out what was happening if one had any idea of the field of psychic research. Kuroda was a latent psychic, different from Masako and myself -if I wanted to be technical about it I was different from Masako as well-, one that didn't have any control over what she was doing. The more stress that was put on her, the more violent she could become. Being around Ayako wasn't going to help her to stay out of a stressful situation, the Miko already put stress on her by calling her out. Putting anymore could lead to disaster. I turned my attention to the monitors and raised a brow.

"Has anyone been on the second-floor recently?" I questioned as I got up from my spot on the ground.

"No." Takigawa and Ayako answered at the same time.

"I'm afraid not," John said with a small smile.

"It is the same for me." Masako quietly said.

Naru walked over to the monitors and pressed a button. The footage was rewound so we could see what had caused the chair to move. The audio was playing alongside the footage and I was surprised that our voices were able to be picked up a floor above us. It was quite impressive and showed that Naru spared no expense when it came to his equipment. I heard the squeaking of the glass and it dawned on me.

That was the room that was at an angle! That meant that the building was beginning to sink while we're inside of it. The added activity to the building was most likely making everything worse. I grabbed a piece of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. Subsidence, it was what I thought was going on here. This building should be evacuated and have a perimeter put around it so that students couldn't get in and get hurt. It was going to fall, and no one should be in, or around it when it does.

"It's a poltergeist, I believe the word means loud spirits," Kuroda stated, "Poltergeists make objects move or make noises. Isn't that right, Shibuya-san?"

Everyone had turned to look at her. There were varying looks of surprise at the fact that she knew that, and annoyance at the fact that she had spoken. Most of the annoyance came from Ayako.

"That's absolutely correct, but I don't think this was a poltergeist, objects that are moved by a poltergeist should feel warm, not cold," Naru said, it was like the books that I had to pick up in the morning when I woke up after a nightmare, "But it doesn't seem like this chair has gone up in temperature."

"Is there any evidence that would lead us to categorize it as a poltergeist?" Takigawa asked.

John and I shared a look. We both knew the information but wanted to see who went first. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between the two of us. We would say it at the same time to mess with everyone here.

"Tezanne." John and I stated in unison.

"That's freaky, don't do that," Takigawa scolded us and I rolled my eyes at that before continuing.

"E. Tezanne was a French police officer and was the first to really classify a poltergeist." I explained.

"He was able to create a total of nine categories which included, explosions, the closing or opening doors, noises, and knocks," John added and he tilted his head in though, "The Phenomenon that has happened here so far is a door closing and locking by itself, and moving objects, even if we were to include the broken glass that would only give us three categories."

"Though it could be possible, I think we currently lack enough evidence to assume that it's a poltergeist," I stated, "That chair can be explained by the fact that the room is tilted at an angle, it's not anchored down so it moved."

"Oh, that makes sense," John blinked at that and gave me a warm smile.

I looked to the side to escape such a sunny smile. I couldn't help but feel as though he _knew_ exactly what it was like to be given that smile. Seriously, how did a guy like this exist? I've never run into someone who was so happy. I should say I've never ran into someone who was genuinely this happy.

"What about when I was attacked?" Kuroda asked with a frown.

"So now what?" Takigawa asked, completely blowing over Kuroda's question.

"Masako-chan, what would you say?" John asked the dark-haired medium, trying to give some attention to what Kuroda was saying.

"I think she's just paranoid." Masako said with a quiet sigh.

"Why don't you admit it now? There are evil spirits here!" Kuroda yelled; her eyes glistening slightly as her anger towards us grew.

Masako started to walk towards the classroom's door. Her expression was unreadable, but it was easy to tell that she was a bit upset. If a medium couldn't sense spirits, then what good were they? I don't think those words hold much truth; everyone has their off days.

"I'm going to walk through the building again." Masako said.

"Why won't you admit that you made a mistake?" Ayako asked.

"There are no spirits in this building." Masako reiterated before walking out of the door.

"Looks like she's in a state of shock." John said in a worried voice.

"Of course, a psychic is a psychic because they can see spirits that an ordinary person can't," Naru stated as he opened up his little black journal, "If you mess that up, you will no longer be considered a psychic."

I couldn't tell if he was a sucker for a pretty face. I brought a hand up to my chin and tapped my finger against it. He was harsh with me, and from what other people said I was decent looking. I guess he just respects her more.

"Shibuya-san must like pretty ladies," Kuroda said, I shook my head in disbelief, "He's switching over to her side."

"I'm aware of her accomplishments and I have respect for her talent," Naru said as he sent me a look, "Don't you agree that I should at least treat her with respect?"

"I suggest you also pay a little more respect to us," Ayako commented.

"What part of you should I have respect for?" Naru asked.

Ayako turned red as she glared at him. I sighed at that and brought a hand up to my forehead. She was going to give me a migraine. I looked down towards Bones and noticed that she was getting up from the floor and gave her body a quick shake. She came to me and pressed her nose into my hand. I relented and quietly scratched her behind the ears.

"Why you…" Ayako seethed at Naru.

All noise ceased as a creaking sound started, after a few minutes it turned into a rapping sound. I looked up towards the floor above us, a frown on my face. That couldn't be a good sign. The rapping grew louder, and a groan followed it. It was the sound of wood beginning to bend.

"A rapping sound?" Takigawa quietly murmured in confusion.

A loud cracked went through the building before a shrill scream followed it. I got up and looked up at the outer cameras and saw Masako lying on the ground. She wasn't really moving all that much. I reached towards my pocket and pulled out a small mobile.

"Hara-San is on the ground and isn't moving," I quietly informed Naru, "I'm calling an ambulance and I'll go stay with her until it arrives."

I didn't even wait for him to respond as I quickly walked out of the base. I put my phone up to my ear and made the call. They gave me an estimated time of arrival at ten minutes. I hung up and looked down at my side. Bones was standing up straight and was in service dog mode. I gave a fond sigh at that before becoming serious as I exited the old school building.

"Hara-San," I quietly called as I knelt next to her to make sure she was still conscious, "I've called an ambulance they'll be here soon."

"Your mother was right about you," Masako informed me.

I felt my body flinch at those words. She had talked to my mother? That would mean that my mother was refusing to pass on. She had something she needed to do. It was hard to fathom that she would want to stay in a limbo like state.

"I…Thank you," I quietly said, "But you need to focus on staying awake, you might have a concussion and we don't want to chance it getting worse."

Masako gave the smallest of nods and I felt my face soften a bit. Bones sat down next to Masako and was gently pressing her nose against a pale cheek. She was keeping the smaller girl awake and it was the best course of action. I bit the inside of my cheek at the situation.

The ambulance arrived and Bones gave Masako's hand a gentle lick before they picked her up and placed her on a gurney. They weren't taking her to the little hospital that was near the school, the amount of damage that she had received was unknown and they didn't want to chance anything. I stood next to Naru as Masako was wheeled towards the ambulance. She looked towards us and gained an apologetic expression.

"It was my own stupidity," She informed us, "It was just an accident, there are no spirits here."

The doors to the ambulance were closed and the large vehicle drove off. I ran a hand through my long hair and made a face. I looked towards the building to pinpoint where she had fallen from and noted the Masako sized hole in the wall. I frowned slightly.

"This is starting to get dangerous," I quietly told Naru, "Do you have an idea of what to do next?"

"I'm going to research this from another angle," He answered.

"Hopefully, this is the last incident for the rest of the night," I sighed as I crossed my arms across my chest, "I think John is going to perform an exorcism in the second story classroom."

"There's a mic connected to the van and the equipment in the base, if something happens tell me," Naru ordered.

"Sure," I nodded as I headed back inside.

Bones trailed behind me and quickly headed up the stairs. I entered the base a few minutes after her and watched as she sat next to the tables with all the monitors. I felt my lips quirk upwards at the sight of her. It was a rare smile, but she was one of the few people that I would smile for. I gave her a small pat on the head as I took a seat in front of the tables.

John had left to change into his priest uniform, and I closed my eyes for a few seconds. I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned to see Takigawa entering the room. I gave him the slightest inclination of my head before turning my attention back to the monitors.

"How'd you get stuck working a job like this, kid?" Takigawa asked me.

"I broke a camera," I answered, "I believe John is about to begin his exorcism."

John walked into sight and I kept a keen eye on him. As much as people liked to think that I wanted people to get hurt, that is not the case. I'd rather we have no more injuries today. I was agitated enough from Masako getting hurt. I wasn't annoyed with her, it was an accident after all, I was just on edge.

'This building is starting to get worse…' I thought as I felt my leg start to bounce up and down as I worried.

"Heavenly god…please allow us to worship you, your soul becomes our heaven and the earth," John began his prayer, holy water in hand, "In the beginning was the word, the words was with god, the word was god, the word was with God in the beginning, through him all things were made, without him nothing was made…"

I could see the wood above John beginning to bend and I quickly stood up from my chair, the wood screeching against wood. Takigawa had a wince on his face and I didn't stick around long enough to enjoy it. John was in danger, if that wood fell on him he wouldn't be able to survive it. Time was of the essence here.

"Kid?" Takigawa asked.

I sprinted towards the west end of the school. It didn't take me long until I was wrenching the door open, somewhat out of breath. John jumped in shock at the sudden sound.

"Get out of the room, the ceiling is about to collapse!" I barked at him.

He quickly scrambled out of the room and just as he made it through the ceiling gave one dangerous crack before falling. He stared at the spot where he had been standing as dust floated around us. Bones gave a loud bark and I felt her bump into John who absentmindedly stroked her fur. Naru and the others walked towards us and I felt my shoulders relax in relief.

"What a disaster," Takigawa muttered as he looked at the damage, kicking a small piece of wood that had landed in the hallway.

"If Yuki hadn't come to save me, I would've been crushed," John said as he let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks for that."

"Don't mention it," I told him with a slight shrug, "It was the right thing to do."

No one commented on how weird it was to say that. Most people would've become bashful or cocky. It was just a fact that it was the right thing to do. I don't think we wanted any more injuries, or in this case a death. John would not have survived all that wood falling on him.

Naru had knelt and was picking up pieces of wood. I gave a very quiet yawn and stretched slightly. It helped to alleviate the slight burning in my legs from the running I had done. He looked back at me before sighing.

"I think that's enough for tonight, Yuki you may go home now," Naru informed me, I stared at him for a few seconds before shrugging.

"Alright, stay safe everyone," I said as I grabbed Bones leash and started my trek home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Revised Chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

_This was a normal dream, me just sitting around in a field of lavender and sunflowers. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth that came from the sun that hung high in the sky above me. There were small clouds speckling the sky which made it the perfect day for cloud watching. I opened my eyes and looked up towards the sky, a girl could get used to this kind of dream._

The loud beeping of my alarm woke me from that dream, and I sent it a glare as I slammed a hand down on the snooze button. I reached for my glasses and put them on. I got up from the bed and headed into the bathroom, stumbling as my limbs were stiff.

"Eugh…." I groaned as I got into the shower and allowed the water to roll over my body, it was cold at first and then warm.

There wasn't any school today, so it was possible for me to take a long shower and then make a large breakfast. I could possibly make something for Naru, I was starting to think that he wasn't really eating. Tea and small sandwiches sounded like an okay idea; he had probably been up all night. I climbed out of my shower and turned off the water as I pulled on my clothes for today, a black dress shirt and black and white stripped pair of skinny jeans. I sighed as I made myself a cup of tea before grabbing a thermos and filling it with the left-over tea before closing it up and placing it on the counter so I wouldn't forget it. I made myself a sandwich before grabbing a small container and making a sandwich for my part time boss. I closed it with a quiet snap and let out a small yawn.

"Morning, Bones." I greeted the golden retriever as she passed through the kitchen and went right outside to do her business; I'll have to clean up the back yard later.

I yawned while my body tensed in a stretch. I was tired, yet it wasn't because of my dreams. I didn't really have a bad dream, which was unusual for me. I've had them for so long it was weird not to have any. I finished up my breakfast and I noticed that Bones was sitting by the table while waiting for me, water gently dripping from her snout as she stared at me. I gently put her harness onto her and grabbed the leash, honestly if I wouldn't get a ticket for not having her on a leash I wouldn't even bother. She would never run away; she was trained not to.

"Ready for work?" I asked her.

Bones dipped her head and I pulled on a pair of flats before grabbing everything and putting it into a messenger bag. It was a bit cool this morning, but it was nice compared to how cold it had been. I walked up to the old school building and went right up to the van; I had a feeling that Naru was going to be inside. I saw the black wearing teen and I noticed that he was curled up under his suit jacket. That wasn't a safe way to sleep.

"Naru, you're going to catch a cold sleeping in your van." I told him as I gently shook his shoulder.

He blinked a couple of times before running a hand through his hair. He looked a bit confused as to what was happening. He met my eyes and I noticed him wince from the bright light. He wasn't the biggest fan of bright light it seemed.

"Yuki, what are you doing here this early in the morning?" Naru asked me, I sighed at him.

"I thought you could do with some breakfast; I haven't seen you eat at all and I was starting to worry. I brought some warm green tea and sandwiches," I told him as I handed him the sandwiches and opened the thermos.

He was eating a sandwich as I poured him a cup of tea, I handed it to him, and he quietly accepted it. I was just glad that he was eating. It was starting to bother me how he refused to take care of himself, he was so involved in the case.

"Anything interesting happen last night?" I asked him.

"Yes, though I think you thought of the answer before I did," Naru admitted, though he looked somewhat annoyed to admit it.

"Land Subsidence?" I asked, he nodded.

It was nice to be right for some reason. I heard footsteps approaching and I looked over my shoulder to see Takigawa and the others heading our way. It appears I wasn't the only one to show up a little late today.

"What's going on little boy?" Takigawa asked, "Are you packing up already?"

"Correct." Naru said as he finished off one of the sandwiches and then took a drink of tea.

"You must be kidding me," Ayako muttered as Naru picked up a few pieces of paper and held it up to them.

"I have decided that this case is closed." Naru stated as he drank his tea again.

"Did you exorcise the spirit?" Takigawa asked.

"No, I didn't." Naru said, "This building sank more than 0.2 inches just over night. This is a simple case of land subsidence."

"That's it? The psychic phenomenon was caused by this?" Ayako didn't sound so sold on what was going on here.

Naru sighed as he refilled the cup.

"This whole building was developed on top of damp ground and, based on the numbers of wells that I checked, directly underneath the school is a big water vein running through the area," Naru explained, "There are two other wells, but when I checked for water in them they were both empty, so that's what's going on."

"He's saying that the foundation is weak because the structure was built upon damp land and now that its dry it's going to collapse," I explained to everyone else, "It's quite simple really."

"Simple, she says," Ayako muttered, and I sent her a slightly annoyed look.

"Precisely, in fact you were the first one to think of subsidence in the first place, the classroom on the west side is three inches lower than the east side," Naru told me, "It was what had most likely planted that idea in the first place."

He seemed to know my mind better than I did. How? I've never met someone that was able to read me so well. My mother had struggled with understanding what I was talking about sometimes. I wasn't typically clear with how my thought patterns liked to form.

"That's about 7.5 centimeters…man that's a big gap." Takigawa said in amazement.

"And what about that rapping sound?" Ayako asked.

"It wasn't rapping, it was the sound of the building creaking as it sunk," Naru corrected before looking up towards the old building, "Sooner or later this building is going to collapse, until then the area around it should be declared unsafe to enter."

"That's fine, but it doesn't explain the day I was attacked!" Kuroda shouted as we all went up into the building to gather the rest of the equipment.

"Perhaps it's a floating spirit that likes to follow you around." Naru calmly said.

"So, what are you going to do now Shibuya-san? Are you going home?" Kuroda questioned; she didn't look so happy that he might've been proven wrong.

"Yes, I finished my assignment," Naru said.

"Ah, you're right." I quietly said.

I was going to miss working for Naru. He was an easy boss to understand. The orders were simple, and I could just sit around for a while. It would be difficult to get into this field, though I had a few connections that would make it a bit easier for me. I had enjoyed this far more than I wanted to admit.

"I still think that there are spirits here." Kuroda said.

Bones started to whine, and I watched as her ears flattened slightly. It took a few seconds until I started to feel stressed out. Kuroda was getting angry, and it wasn't something that was needed now. I didn't know what I could say to get her to calm down.

"There aren't, the research results have proven that there's nothing here." Naru said, he sounded like he was beginning to get annoyed.

I went to say smoothing but that smothering feeling appeared, and I began to find it somewhat hard to breathe. Kuroda was glaring right at Naru to the point where I was worried something was going to happen to him. I shouldn't be, if one were to talk shit and then get hit then it was on them. I typically didn't feel bad for them, but right now…Naru was just telling her facts and she was too stubborn to admit that she was wrong.

"It may just be that you can't perceive it," Kuroda said as Bones gave a bark and took a stance in front of me.

"Then you should exorcise it yourself," Naru informed her, "I've decided that my job is done, so I'm leaving."

Kuroda glared at him before shifting on her feet and then leaving with a huff. I let out a very quiet sigh, it was a bit shaky. I'm glad that she's gone, as mean as it was to say. I almost blinked in surprise at that thought, since when did I care about such things as that? I was starting to go soft, damn it.

"I'm going to miss figuring things like this out." I said in a quiet voice.

"What do you mean?" Naru asked me as I went towards the window to look towards the van, I sent him a shrug as I watched Takigawa look up towards the building.

"This was what I kind of wanted to do after college, either that or psychiatry, I'm not sure yet," I explained as Takigawa waved at me with a goofy grin on his face, I rolled my eyes at that.

The glass let out a loud creak and my eyes widened slightly. I could see hairline fractures appearing on the glass and I froze. I was in shock at the fact that this was happening now.

"Yuki, move away from the windows." Naru told me in a dangerously soft voice.

I was too late, and I had to cover my neck and head as the glass exploded everywhere. I winced when I felt small pieces slice into my skin. I could feel the blood welling up and rolling down my arms. I couldn't help but think back to that night. I could smell the scent of rain and I began to tremble slightly. Something grabbed my hand and I was pulled away from the window.

I looked up and saw Naru standing there with a slight grimace on his face. There was a loud series of bangs and I looked behind him to see the doors slamming shut and opening. The building was sinking again, this time it was far more violent. I looked towards my hand and noticed that Naru had a death grip on me. I sighed and calmed down enough to think clearly.

"Naru," I got his attention and he met my eyes, "We need to get out of the building!"

He nodded and moved us towards the broken windows. I whistled to Bones and she shook her body before easily passing the glass and sprinting through the doors as they opened and closed again. I knew I would see her outside. Naru took the jump outside the window and dragged me down with him. I made a face when we landed and I stumbled slightly, glass crunching underneath my shoes. Naru helped to steady me by moving his hand from mine to my arm.

Naru removed his hand and I watched as blood dripped from my fingers and bounced off the ground. I was covered in cuts; I knew that I was lucky enough to not have any on my face. Bones gave a loud bark and barreled into me and knocked me down to the ground. I hugged her close and quietly murmured to her, calming her down. I had worried her, and I hadn't meant to. I pressed a kiss to her head and gave her a quiet apology.

"Are you okay?" John asked as he ran towards us with the others, I nodded at him and his blue eyes widened at something, "Your bleeding."

Ayako was already helping Kuroda and looked furious. I guess Kuroda had gotten stuck on the first floor when the building began to sink. I looked up towards the building and narrowed my eyes at it. This was starting to be very unsafe.

"So, what was that all about?!" Ayako barked at Naru, "You're gonna tell me all that was caused by the land sinking? That, my friend was definitely a poltergeist!"

"That was definitely the building falling apart," I muttered as I eyed her, "The way that the glass had begun to fracture points towards an unsafe structure."

"You're just saying that to stand up for your boss!" Ayako snapped at me.

"I'm not, but think what you want," I sighed as I shook my hand slightly and cleared some of the blood from it.

"Not only did we hear the building warp, but we also heard someone banging on the wall," Takigawa stated.

"This is ridiculous I almost fell for these children's silly joke!" Ayako yelled.

"We need to take this more seriously," Takigawa said.

Takigawa and Ayako left as John went to find a first aid kit. I stared after them for a few seconds and forced the slight hurt down. We were right, and I _knew _that we were right. I slowly looked towards Kuroda. There was just a variable I hadn't out into account. I looked back to my boss and my eyes widened just a fraction.

"Naru, your hand is injured," I informed him.

"It's nothing, it'll stop bleeding soon." Naru told me as he looked at his hand.

"So, it still needs to be bandaged, unless you want to deal with an infection," I huffed with a slight frown, "I think John is coming back with the first aid kit."

"Go take care of Kuroda-san," Naru told me, I looked at him in confusion, "I just need to be alone for a while. I hate myself so much it makes me sick."

I was going to hit him. I felt a deep frown appear on my face as I turned towards him. I guess I was about to get physical with him, I don't remember walking up to him and grabbing him by the front of the shirt. He seemed surprised that I had done so.

"Listen here, you aren't wrong," I informed him annoyance thick in my tone, "This does not prove you wrong, if anything it proves you right, there's just a variable that has been overlooked. I don't need the wallowing in self-pity, its' unbecoming of you and is insulting to your intelligence."

I released him with a sigh and walked away. John came running with the first aid kit and he opened it. I took out a roll of bandages with a couple of my clean fingers and tossed it towards Naru, who easily caught it. He had been staring at me blankly, I guess he had been a bit shocked by the fact that I had done what I did. He walked off with a thoughtful expression.

"I swear…" I shook my head as I was forced to sit down as John began to clean up my wounds.

"It's a good thing we heard Bones barking when we did, if we hadn't we would've been in trouble," John said as he began to bandage up my fingers, "Did you train her?"

"Yes, along with the help of an old family friend, she was trained to act like a service dog since I had a few problems with anxiety and stress up until recently," I told him as I sent Bones a proud look, "I'm just glad that that period of my life is over."

No, it wasn't I still get pretty stressed out, but I don't want anyone worrying about me. John finished up and I looked at my wrists to see that I had to be bandaged up quite a bit, my fingers were completely covered, and my right arm was covered all the way up to my elbow. I got up and started to walk towards the building.

"Thank you, but I do have a job to do," I informed him, "I'll have to wait at the base until Naru comes back."

"You don't really show what's on your mind do you?" John asked as I sent Kuroda away so that she could relax for a while.

I paused at his words and thought about them for a few seconds. I sent him a side eye glance and he seemed surprised. I gave a slight shrug in response.

"Not really, I've never found a reason to do so," I told him with a slight frown, he scratched the back of his head as his cheeks turned pink, "You are adorable by the way."

He turned a deep red at that, and I didn't give him any response to that. I went back to the base and started to pack up all the monitors and wires into the plastic containers that Naru had in the back of the van. Takigawa was getting ready to perform his own exorcism and I eyed his garb. He really did look familiar to me, but I couldn't place where I had seen him before. It was starting to bother me.

"Oh, you're not staying to watch the monk's exorcism?" Ayako asked me with a slight sniff.

"I'm doing my job; do you have a problem with that?" I simply asked with a shrug John helped by picking up some wires.

"Is it okay to put this stuff away?" John asked me.

"If we need it we can take it out again later, besides, we don't know when this building might collapse," I told him with a slight nod.

"You still believe what that little boy said?" Ayako asked me with a skeptical look.

"Considering the fact that I also came up with subsidence as the reason behind the activity in this building, yes, yes I do," I answered with a sigh, "Unless, you have a better idea than that of a Poltergeist, if so then I'd love to hear it."

I picked up a monitor and started to walk back to the van, I could hear the monk chanting and I felt my eyebrow twitch. I just wanted Naru to come back and show the proof that they were wrong. I knew that he had it, he was just being annoying. I didn't believe in him being like this. I sighed in annoyance when I exited the building and noticed that it had gotten dark outside. Bones had decided to lay next to the van and take a nap.

"Yuki, I set up a tape recorder on the second floor." John told me as I checked the time on my mobile phone.

"Thank you for helping John," I said in a distracted tone as I put my phone away, "It's appreciated."

"It's no problem," John replied with a grin, "I'm going to go look around a little more." John told me."

"Right, be careful alright?" I told him, I was being a mother hen and I honestly didn't care.

"I will." John told me.

I heard the school door opened and I turned, hoping for Naru but I got Kuroda instead. I gave a quiet sigh as I turned away from the van to give her my full attention. It would be considered rude if I didn't. I tucked my hair behind my ear and tilted my head.

"Kuroda-Kohai, what can I do to help you?" I questioned.

"How's everything going?" She asked, she seemed calmer now than she was earlier.

"Well, since you left monk and the miko have both performed exorcisms," I answered, "It's a bit obsessive, but I understand the need to be thorough."

"Where's Shibuya-san?" Kuroda asked.

"He left, I believe he went to research a little bit more," I said, "I'm sure there are no spirits here."

"I saw one." Kuroda said.

"You've mentioned that," I said as Ayako came down to say something, "But the evidence proves otherwise, I'm sorry."

"Playtime is over, you kids should head home," Ayako ordered us, "The exorcism was a success."

"Didn't you say that last time?" I asked as Bones gave a humored sniff.

I looked away to the side when the red haired miko began to glare at me. I guess I shouldn't channel Naru. If he wasn't here to sass people then I thought I could steep up to do the job. I'm not a fan of being glared at if I'm being truthful.

"This time we're sure!" Ayako yelled and I held my hands up to placate her.

"No, the spirits are still here," Kuroda said as she looked up, "I can feel it. There are many spirits here."

I rolled my eyes at that. She really needed to give up this game she was playing. If she continued to do this, when the truth got out it was going to be bad. She would be ostracized. It was not going to be pretty.

"Playing your psychic game again? Cut it out and leave it to the professionals." Ayako said.

"I don't believe you," Kuroda said to Ayako.

"Just rest assured, Ayako may have blown it, but I did it right," Takigawa said as he and John returned to the area.

John was looking exhausted. I felt bad for him, he didn't have to stay and help, but he did. I think we're going to end up being good friends, probably the closest out of all of us.

"How dare you!?" Ayako angrily asked, I sighed as I felt a migraine beginning to form, "Will you knock it off!"

"I'm just being honest," Takigawa said with a shrug.

"Are you going to take all the credit?" Ayako asked.

"No," Takigawa said.

I sighed once again, and the building let out a cry. We then heard some bangs above us. We all looked towards the stair way with serious expressions on our faces. It sounded like someone was physically up there. I was starting to question if someone had snuck past us.

"Everyone is down here on the ground floor, right?" I questioned as I looked at everyone.

"Yeah, this is everyone," Takigawa nodded.

A tapping sound started, and I frowned. It continued for a few seconds before there was a single bang. Then there was silence. It was so quiet; I could hear the blood rushing in my ears. Takigawa then rushed up the stairs to see if anyone was up there.

"Is anyone up there!?" I called.

"No!" Takigawa called back.

"Well then explain the banging I dare you," I told Ayako.

"It was just the wind." Ayako said, I felt anger bubble up in my chest.

"The wind? The wind?!" I asked in a loud voice and she jumped at the volume, "How delusional are you? So, your little idea of spirits turned out to be wrong and you're making an excuse? My boss didn't make any excuses when his theory didn't prove itself, so why is it that you can't accept that you were wrong like an adult?"

They looked at me in surprise and I let out a huff of breath. That had been a mouthful to get out, but it was something this lot needed to hear. Honestly, these adults act more like children then anything. Takigawa went to say something when the knocking started again.

"Knocking sounds? Again?" John asked in surprise then there was the sound of footsteps, "More footsteps?!"

"It sounds like an indoor athletic competition! Let's get out of here, the ceiling could collapse!" Takigawa said.

I nodded and we began to evacuate the old building. I felt something hit my shoulder and I went down as a nearby shoe cubby fell on me. It was warm enough that I could feel it through my clothes.

'Warm?' I thought as I was engulfed in darkness before I hit the ground.

_ I woke up to that darkness, not just darkness but also small orbs of light, could it be spirits? Maybe not. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pain of my migraine. I felt a hand softly move my fringe away from my face, my eyes snapped open and I looked to see Naru? I then studied his eyes, no this wasn't Naru, Naru's eyes were bluer these were closer to grey; they also held a gentleness to them that clashed with Naru's own serious eyes. This guy also had a less muscular build than Naru, though you'd have to be looking for it to see it. _

_"Who are you?" I quietly asked, I got a soft smile in return, so that's what Naru would look like if he smiled, he should smile, "Are you Naru's brother or something?"_

_ That was one of the theories I had. This teen gave me a surprised smile. _

_ "I am, please call me Gene, I must ask that you not tell him that you met me." Gene told me._

_ "He'll be mad if I don't.…not a winning a situation either way someone gets mad." I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose, I then let out a dry chuckle, "I won't tell, I just want to see your brother taking care of himself and stop carrying that air of sadness." _

_Gene looked concerned for his brother._

_ "Has he been eating?" Gene asked. _

_ "I made sure he had some breakfast today; I don't know about the last few days." I told him as I continued to lie on the ground. _

_Gene sighed at that._

_ "I can't make contact with him…I'll tell him when I can, and I will explain everything." Gene told me. _

_ "A smile suits you better than a stressed expression" I told him in a cheeky tone, he rolled his eyes before flicking my forehead. _

_ "You should head back. The others are worrying about you." Gene said. _

_ "Aye aye captain." I said before I closed my eyes and opened them again, when I did it was to the van. _

I saw the other's surrounding the van.

"Are you okay?" Takigawa asked.

"Yes, just a headache." I said as I ran a hand through my hair, I stopped in my movement.

Why the hell was my hair short?

Well the left side seemed to be longer than the right; it hit my chin while the other side reached the middle of my ear. What the fuck happened to my hair? Seriously, it was distracting. A weight on my shoulders brought my attention away from my hair. Ayako was giving me a very upset expression and I blinked at her in shock.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled at me, "I kept calling you, but you wouldn't wake up, I thought you were dead!"

"I'm sorry…" I guilty mumbled.

It was weird having someone be motherly to me, I hadn't felt that since I left Misa a year ago. Even then, she had her moments where I was forgotten. It never bothered me but going from a mother that worried constantly to being somewhat ignored had been jarring. I had gotten used to someone caring about me. Now…now I wasn't used to that.

"Calm down Ayako, you might injure her more," Takigawa said as he spared me a concerned glance.

"Shut up you stupid monk!" Ayako growled to Takigawa and he backed up a little at her expression.

I noticed that someone had draped a jacket over me. I looked down at it and the tan material let me know who it belonged to. I removed it from my shoulders and held it out to Takigawa. He accepted it with a slight sigh.

"You were out for a long time," He informed me, "It's already 4 in the morning."

"Right," I muttered.

Since they didn't say anything about Naru I'm guessing he didn't come back. The jerk. I ran a hand through my hair again and frowned. If it was going to be short on one side I was going to chop it all off. I'd been looking for a reason to cut it real short. It was going to take me a while to get it to the length that I want. I have a lot of hair. I noticed Bones leash in Johns hand; he was keeping the large Golden retriever from pouncing on me.

"What happened to Kuroda-Kohai?" I asked.

"She left; don't you think this is getting a bit serious?" Ayako asked as I scratched my cheek, "The exorcisms haven't worked and I'm starting to fear for our lives."

"Are you going to run away?" I asked in a blank tone.

"What do you suggest we do?" She questioned as she pinched my cheek, "Didn't your boss run away after seeing glass break all around him? Right now, he's probably at home shaking in fear."

"Do you really think that?" I questioned.

"You never know, he may be curled up in a futon crying because we gave him such a hard time yesterday." Ayako said.

"I honestly couldn't see him doing that," I muttered with a frown, "He's too much of a narcissist."

"In the case of Shibuya-san, it'd be more like him to be angry and stick pinks in a voodoo doll." John said.

The chuckles escaped me before I could stop them. I noticed the looks that I was getting and let out a slight cough to hide my humor. I was able to stop myself from smiling. I cleared my throat.

"Why don't I make you guys breakfast? I owe you that much," I offered.

"We couldn't impose," John shyly said as Ayako readily agreed.

"You wouldn't be, I live close to the school, so it is literally no problem at all, besides you all watched over me when I was out of it," I said as I gently took bones leash from him.

We walked to my house and I opened the apartment with ease Bones went in first and I held the door open as everyone piled in. Bones shook her body and took off towards the bed. I let out a sigh of slight amusement at that.

"Nice place," Takigawa said as he looked around.

I had photos up in the hallway of my life and family, the last picture was taken before my birthday, on the last Halloween I had dressed up for. I had gone as a Jedi something that made my mother laugh since she was a _Star Trek_ fan.

"It's very clean." Ayako said in surprise as we all removed our shoes and I led the way to the kitchen.

"Thank you," I said as they all took a seat at the dining room table, I grabbed a bunch of cups and started to heat up a tea kettle with water.

I then set about making breakfast, waffles and strawberries. I could remember all the western recipes from my old life. I made the tea while the waffle iron did the work of making the waffles. That breakfast was enjoyable, I hadn't had a breakfast that enjoyable in a while, I also learned that they had to cut my hair to get me from under the shoe cubby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Revised Chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

'Okay why am I here?' I thought as I sat in the principal's office with the others.

I had taken a seat next to John and he looked like he was having a good time, I guess he enjoyed the breakfast I made today, in fact all of them did.

"Now everyone who was involved in the incident is here." Naru said, I was happy to see that he had bandaged up his hand and was doing well, he closed the curtains and the room went dark, "One moment please." He brought out a machine and I looked at it with some confusion, this method, its familiar, oh yeah Oliver Davis talked about this method, Naru turned on the machine and a light started to brighten and dim, "Please focus on the light, breath with the light and slowly relax."

'His voice is relaxing as hell, I could listen to him for hours, funny his brother actually sounds less like him, now that I think about it, they are a lot of like and less alike than most people would think.' I thought as Naru said that the chair on the second floor in the old building was going to move.

'_Marie we are going to try and stop those nightmares from happening.' _a voice said, I was confused as to where it came from, nightmares?

I know I had nightmares in my previous life, but they stopped when I was five, right as soon as my dad moved us out of Maine. A sudden light shone and I broke out of that weird trance I had been due to that light.

"Thank you everyone." Naru said, I got up out of the chair I had been sitting in and gave a yawn.

I looked at a chair and I felt as though it was going to move. Naru easily packed up his equipment and left the office; I frowned and went after him.

"Naru, where did you go?" I asked as I caught up to him.

"I had to run errands; I heard that you were hurt." Naru said.

"I'll live," I told him, "So you went with that experiment, interesting."

"Don't you have class right now?" Naru asked me, I sent him an unamused look.

"I do, I was also wondering if your hand is doing better." I said in annoyance, he sighed at that and showed his hand, the cut on it was scabbed over but it looked okay, "I'm glad that it was nothing serious, I will see you later then."

I walked off to my class for the day. I sat at my desk the entire day and I was surprised at all of the compliments on my hair. I quickly got flustered at all of them.

'I wonder why I had that strange dream…maybe the stress is finally getting to me.' I thought as I shook my head and focus on my math work, 'Naru is better looking...where the fuck did that come from?!'

I sighed as I realized that today was Monday, so I had PE today.

"Hey Rep, do you know what sport we're doing?" A girl asked as we changed into our PE uniform, a pair of sport with a grey shirt, it could be long sleeved or short sleeved. I chose the long sleeved.

"I don't, sorry." I said as I gave her a small smile, she flushed slightly, and I went out to wait with the other students who were ready.

It was ten minutes before the PE teacher came out and I noticed the soccer ball in her hands. A few people turned to me since I played soccer when I was a kid, I felt sweat go down my face as I saw plans being formed in people's minds.

"Today you will be playing Football, you will be picking teams, and both teams will be made up of both males and females." The teacher said, "Aki-chan will be one team captain, and so will Jojo-kun."

So, the girl who had the bob and was quiet was Aki? She looked at us and pointed at me. I smiled and went to stand next to her. It went on for a few minutes until there was no one left to be picked.

"What should our team be called?" Aki asked.

"Trash, after all its trashcan not trash cannot." I instantly said, I smiled slightly when I got some amused looks at those words.

"How about the crew?" A male with dyed blonde hair suggested.

"The crew sounds good." Aki said as everyone agreed, I agreed with that and we got into our spots.

I was prepared to win; this is my game. The teacher blew on a whistle and the game started, I got the ball and my whole team ran up the field, I bit my lip slightly and passed the ball to one of my other teammates, I got hit in the ankle and I went down. I pulled myself up and helped the person who came from my left side. This game went on for the whole hour, the crew won with five points to three. We went in, showered, and went through the rest of the day. By the time I realized that this might've been my last day working for Naru I was already home and changed, I had chosen a short sleeved black shirt and a pair of black shorts. I did my same routine and when I reached the van Bones rushed towards it and nudged Naru in the leg with her nose. I flushed when he gave a small smile and scratched Bones behind the ears; I guess Bones is extremely loveable. Naru then looked up and met my eyes.

"Did you set up the tape recorder last night?" Naru asked.

"Yeah, John and I came up with it; we also wanted to put up a camera but didn't want to accidentally break one." I told him truthfully.

"You two did a good job; it sounds like we were able to record some useful things." Naru said as he removed his headphones, I felt my heart thump slightly before I realized how bad I had it for this guy, "What's wrong?"

"I might've taken a bigger hit to the head than I originally thought; I'm not usually like this." I told him in a cryptic tone, he raised an eyebrow at that, "Sorry I just wanted to tell you that the shoe cubby that fell on me was warm."

Naru held up a bunch of wires.

"I'm glad you at least put some thought into the things that happened." Naru said, I was taken aback by the compliment, "Let's set up our equipment."

I nodded and we went up to the classroom where the chair had moved.

"Are you going to see if the chair moves again?" I asked, he nodded, and I held some wires as he set up a camera.

John had been dragged into it. I was surprised that he had a radar and I was starting to wonder why he wouldn't explain to John or I. John definitely deserves to know since I already do. Naru rolled up his sleeves again and I was handed a hammer.

"I need you to cover up all of the windows in the lab with those veneer boards over there." Naru ordered.

I took the hammer and I judged how good of a hammer it was by bouncing it up and down. John lifted one of the boards of plywood and I stuck a few nails in my mouth as he held it up to the window and I hammered in the first nails to keep it from falling. We did this continuously until we were on the last one.

"I believe that is all of them." I said as I grinned at John who returned my grin.

"Now, would both of you please write your names on that board." Naru said.

John and I were given markers and signed our names in English, John had nice cursive and I had very small print.

"Ok, we signed the board that was nailed inside the window, need anything else?" I asked.

Naru simply taped a piece of paper to one of the boards.

"Sign here too. You can go home when you're done." Naru told us.

"Okay." I quietly said we did so and I quietly went home.

'I really am going to miss working for that Narcissist.' I sadly thought as I entered my apartment.

I went straight to my couch and looked out at the window, it was barely sundown, I wasn't expecting Naru to send me home that early. Bones jumped up onto my lap and I put the TV on. I turned it to a channel that usually played American musicals, right now it was _Grease,_ and I gave a small smile and sang along with the opening. Bones's wagged her tail in unison with the music and I started to scratch her behind the ears. Bones wiggled and buried herself in my warmth. I smiled slightly and looked down at her.

"Trying to make me feel better?" I quietly asked the dog as she stuck her tongue out and barked quietly.

'I didn't sleep at all last night…' I thought as I gave a yawn.

I was walking to the old school to say a good morning to Naru. I then noticed his assistant that pushed me out of the way of the shoe cubby. He didn't look too happy to see me and I sent him a raised brow. I mean sure he did get injured trying to get me out of the shoe cubbies way, but no one asked him to.

"You're early today." Naru commented.

I gave a shrug.

"Couldn't sleep." I admitted, "Glad to see that you're up and about."

I turned to his assistant and I got a glare for that.

"Yuki can you keep a secret?" Naru asked, I then remembered the fact that I was keeping the knowledge that I knew his brother from him.

"Of course." I said with a small smile.

"Wait everyone's arriving now." Naru told me as he placed something in the van.

When he finished he turned to wait? A part of me wondered why everyone was coming; it was an hour before everyone arrived, even Kuroda. Though Naru told her to go back to class.

"Why is she here again?" Ayako asked me as she walked up to me.

I sighed at that.

"Naru asked her to go back to class, but she insists on staying until she finds out what that was all about in the principal's office." I said with a small smile.

Ayako gave a loud sigh.

"And what're you going to show us today?" Takigawa asked, "Shouldn't you quit before you embarrass yourself again?"

"I just need you to be one of the witnesses for the experiment." Naru simply stated, "Yuki, John, please make sure the papers you signed yesterday are not damaged in any way."

I noticed that Naru's assistant was filming everything.

"It looks okay, what about you?" I asked John.

"Yeah." John said with a nod of agreement.

Naru picked up a crowbar and stabbed it into the boards. I jumped slightly at the loud noise as he easily removed the boards from the walls. We went in through the new opening and I blinked in surprise, the chair had actually moved.

"Shibuya-san, the chair moved!" John said in surprise.

I watched as Naru gave a smirk I felt my heart skip a beat.

'Why are confident guys attractive? It's so weird, last life I would have never fallen for someone, and then again I had a shit tone of problems so I wasn't looking for someone.' I thought as I scratched the back of my head.

"That's right." Naru said.

He went to the camera he had us set up and started to rewind the footage. I watched as he continued to smile and watch the footage.

"Hey no way!" Ayako stated in unamusement.

I chuckled at that.

"Hey, Naru." Takigawa called.

"Thanks for your help everyone. I'll be leaving later on today." Naru said, I knew he had found the answer.

"Are you implying that you've solved the case?" Ayako asked with a frown.

"That's exactly right." Naru calmly said, I looked down at the floor with a sad smile, I guess I shouldn't have gotten so attached to Naru.

I was going to miss this guy.

"Land subsidence?" I questioned quietly.

"Yes, the case requested by the school principal can be explained as the result of land subsidence." Naru said, he gave all of us a look and I was somewhat at a loss of his smile, the serious expression suited him though.

"HA! But how do you explain what happened in the lab and the poltergeist from yesterday?" Takigawa asked I should find this guy a nickname as well; perhaps I can just call him Monk.

"Those were poltergeists." Naru simply said.

"You can't exorcise them can you? You're just going to leave after you're done with your research." Monk stated as he frowned.

"In my opinion there's no need to exorcise." Naru stated, "Perhaps you should take a closer look."

It was quiet as everyone watched the footage. Kuroda looked towards Naru as I leaned against the wall next to him, I already knew that this was some poltergeist activity; I think I even knew who was causing it.

"What's this all about?" Kuroda asked I remained quiet and so did Naru.

The chair started to move in the footage, and we could hear it scraping against the wood floor. I felt a chill go down my spine as the chair moved; it was different seeing the actual thing move instead of just seeing it in a different position. Naru gave a sigh as the chair was flung towards the wall in the footage. I gave him a concerned look.

"We better exorcise that Poltergeist." Monk stated.

"It's not necessary, I had auto suggested to all of you yesterday that this chair would move last night." Naru told us, "All of the windows and doors in the room were locked from the inside and covered with veneer boards, nobody could enter the room and if anyone did try to break in it would be apparent."

"But who caused the activity?" I asked, that got me a few curious looks and Naru gave me a nod to continue explaining, "Half of all poltergeist cases are attributable to humans, one would instantly think of pranks but that's not the case. It is a type of psychic energy, most of the time it happens unconsciously."

"For example say someone is stressed out. He or she strongly desires to be noticed or wants attention from others, and is unconsciously building up energy. In such cases with auto suggestion a situation like this can occur." Naru said, he finished for me, I guess he's read Dr. Davis's book since that information is in there.

'Good scientist, I guess I could call Naru a scientist.' I thought as I scratched my chin.

"So you're saying the chair was moved by human will power?" Monk asked.

"Most likely, at least my experiment to prove this did not fail." Naru stated.

I looked at Kuroda, with the way that Naru put his words it made more sense and made me feel as though I could perform this job since I had thought of that.

"Who…Me?" Kuroda asked in confusion, "Are you trying to say I did it?"

"More than anyone else in this room. It makes the most sense to assume it was you." Naru said, a part of me wanted to know why I wasn't suspected, "I had a feeling from the beginning that this had something to do with you. For example when you mentioned that you saw the spirits of wartime nurses and victims. However there is nothing to substantiate that this area was attacked or that the school was not ever used as a hospital during the way nor was there even a hospital here."

"Whatever…" Kuroda stated.

"It's either your reading too much into it…or your simply lying." Naru stated.

"I'm not making things up!" Kuroda yelled, I quietly closed my eyes, remembering that my father once said, the father of this life, that people get caught in their lies easily when someone brings up good evidence.

"At first I thought you were pretending to be psychic, but I honestly felt perplexed when we experienced events that were poltergeist like. Despite the fact that my recordings clearly indicated no spirits and hara-san confirmed the same thing. So that it meant a human must have been causing it, usually teens, young children or sometimes a psychic female. It often happens to individuals under extreme stress, they unconsciously end up causing the poltergeist activity." Naru explained.

"Subsequently the person who's causing the activity is likely to become the victim of the poltergeist, to get people's attention an unconscious desire to be the center of attention. If this was a household then a human would be immediately suspected, but since no one lives here it didn't seem like it could be a human." I said, taking over for him.

It was nice to see someone who could be on par with my found knowledge on events like this.

"So who would most likely end up the center of attention?" Ayako asked.

"That would be Kuroda-san or Yuki, though it was easy to write Yuki off, she doesn't have anything to gain and seems to dislike being the topic of a discussion." Naru stated I tensed up; he was able to figure that much about me just by knowing me for a few days? I wasn't expecting that, "Since Junior High School you were always able to get people's attention because of your strong psychic power, you said there were evil spirits in the old building, but what would happen if there were no such thing in the building? If all of the events that were believed to be spirit related happened as a result of the land subsidence, you'd lose your power, status and trust. Your unconscious state of mind felt great pressure and starting thinking that the spirits were actually here and it caused a poltergeist to happen."

"That would mean that she has some latent psychic abilities, since most students will the school to collapse during stressful times like exams." I said, tapping my chin with my pointed finger, at least the bandages didn't bother my hands anymore.

"You might not be aware of it, but you probably even have some PK." Naru stated, "For Kuroda-san, the existence of evil spirits in the building was necessary in order to obtain attention from others."

I smiled softly at the dark-haired girl.

"I think deep down we all want to be special." I quietly told her, she flushed and smiled.

"So she wouldn't have started stressing out until you mentioned the land subsidence. How do you explain me getting locked in the classroom and Kuroda being attacked by the spirit?" Ayako asked, "And what about the missing footage on the tapes?"

"Should I explain?" Naru asked before Kuroda gave a nod, "The incident of you getting locked in the room was caused by this stuck in the doorsill. Tiny but enough to cause the door to get stuck."

Naru had dug through his pockets before bringing out the nail he had been tapping against his chin a day or so ago.

"A nail!?" Ayako yelled in surprise as she took it from Naru with a red face.

"I suspected this a while ago, but I didn't think it was important to tell you." Naru quietly said, I gave a smile at that, he was being a troll like usual.

"Someone intentionally did that to me, you?" Ayako stated as she then rounded on Kuroda.

"I'm sure it was meant to be a small prank, you were giving her a hard time before after all." I said as I stood next to Kuroda.

Naru gave a slight nod of agreement and I watched as Ayako became even more flustered.

"What about the broken video tape?" Ayako then asked.

"It wasn't broken, the footage was intentionally erased." Naru stated.

"Did she do that too?" Ayako asked.

"By the time Yuki arrived at the lab that day Kuroda-san was already there, so most likely." Naru stated.

Ayako turned and sent a glare towards Kuroda who looked ashamed.

"Sorry…" Kuroda quietly said, I sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a couple of pats.

"Is everything clear now?" Ayako then asked.

"For the time being." Naru stated, I made a face at that, he isn't going to elaborate.

"But what about the principal? He wanted us to prepare the building for demolition." Ayako said, clearly annoyed that he wasn't elaborating.

"I plan to tell him that many spirits of war victims existed in the building, but we have exorcised them all so it's okay to begin." Naru said, he then turned to Kuroda, "Are you okay with that Kuroda-san?"

Kuroda gave a nod.

"Do you think he'll buy it?" I asked Naru.

"Probably." Naru said with a slight shrug.

"Great…." I quietly said with an unamused expression on my face.

"I'm still not convinced. Why don't we just tell the principal the truth?" Masako asked.

"Kuroda's already feeling bad enough; I don't think we need to make things worse for her." Naru said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Then…who are you going to tell him successfully exorcised the spirits?" I questioned, the others made faces and John looked at the others with a slightly confused expression on his face, he didn't know who should get the credit either.

"We all accomplished it as a team; no one has a problem with that right?" Naru stated as he gave a sigh, "And Yuki, you can't tell anybody about this agreed?"

"Of course." I said with a nod of my head.

"Naru, you're a feminist, aren't you." Ayako said with a flirty laugh, I made a face at that and I looked at her in surprise, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"That is completely off subject." Naru stated as Ayako walked up to him.

"I can handle a young one." Ayako stated.

'Ahhh…..She's a cougar….' I thought.

I noticed that I had a glare sent my way and a few amused expressions; I turned a slight pink as soon as I realized that I had said that out loud.

"Thanks for the offer, but unfortunately, there's only enough room for me in my mirror." Naru said, I let out a very ladylike snort at that as he went over to his actual assistant, "Lin, let's start clearing out." Monk and I shared a look, "Aren't you all leaving too?"

"Ah, right, that wasn't such a big deal." Ayako said as she attempted to save her dignity, Masako had already left with John.

"But you seem kind of upset." Monk said as those two left together.

I gave a quiet sigh as Kuroda left next, stopping to give a small bow.

"Don't you have to go to class?" Naru asked me, I chuckled.

"No, I was only going to attend the first block; I have a doctor's appointment at noon." I told him, I actually have an appointment so I wasn't making anything up, "I can help pick up before I leave."

Naru had stopped in his tracks and was studying me.

"All right." He said with a soft sigh, I smiled at him and started to help by taking things down to the van.

Lin was watching me with slight annoyance and I simply helped. As soon as the clock neared 11:20, I reluctantly went up to the two.

"It was a pleasure working you with you Naru, and I am sorry for getting you injured Lin-san." I said as I gave a bow before leaving the school grounds.

I walked right to the hospital.

"Early as usual Yu-chan." An elderly nurse with white hair said, I almost snapped at her to not call me that, only mom and dad can call me that.

I held back and gave her a strained smile. I sighed as I was led to a room and given a pair of hospital pajamas.

"We would like to keep you until tomorrow, and then you are free to go." The Doctor said, "We want to make sure that you are hydrated and are doing better since your last visit."

I nodded in understanding and I climbed into the hospital room that was usually empty for people with my condition.

'Albino's have it rough… I hope that Bones will be okay until then…I made sure she was fed right…' I thought to myself as I opened my book bag and started to do my homework and study for any test that I might have.

'The school building finally crumbled…how amazing…' I thought as I went across the school yard and to my class, the Doctor had given me a clean bill of health, though he warned me against picking up broken pieces of glass, 'Lying skills for the win.' I sighed as I changed shoes, no tacks today either, I guess this bracelet is lucky.

I went to my class and sat down, it was just before lunch break and I was glad that I had studied; I didn't miss out on anything.

"Yoshida Yuki in class A-1 please report to the main office immediately." An announcement went out through the intercom.

I rose an eyebrow before standing up with a sigh and heading towards the main office. A woman with short brown hair sat behind a wall of glass and I walked up to it.

"Hello, I'm Yoshida Yuki." I said in a soft voice.

"You have a phone call." The woman said with a kind smile.

I gave a small one back and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, it was silent for a few seconds and I was starting to wonder if I was getting a robo call.

"Yuki?" A familiar soft voice said over the line, I tensed up and I felt my ears burn at the sound of Naru, why the hell was he calling me, "Yuki?"

That shook me out of my shock.

"What can I do for you?" I questioned, I felt my face start to turn pink as the woman behind the wall gave a knowing smile.

"Your payment." Naru said, oh, I didn't expect to get paid…., "I'm talking about your assistant fee, if you don't want it; I won't force you to take it."

"I wasn't expecting to be paid, but I won't turn it down." I quietly told him, hey I was up for long periods of time, and if it allows me to see him again then I would take it.

"Do you have your bank account number?" Naru asked me.

"No, not with me, I'm at school, besides I wouldn't give that kind of information over the phone." I told him as I felt sweat go down my cheek in awe, for a smart guy he can be pretty dumb.

"Then I'll send a check, what's your address?" Naru asked.

"Fine…" I told him as I gave him the address number, "I'm apartment thirteen."

"Okay I'll send it to you within one week, and does your school allow you to work part-time?" Naru asked.

"Yes, especially for….students who live on their own…" I said, mumbling the last part.

"I see, do you want to work part-time at my office?" Naru asked, that caused me to jump in surprise and I almost dropped the phone.

"Sure, it's no problem; I have no problem working part time." I said as I fished for a pen in my skirt pocket.

I found one and clicked it on.

"Then please come by my office sometime, the address is in Shibuya, you already know in what building." Naru said.

"Right, I can start on Saturday if that's alright for you." I told him.

"Got it, Saturday's great, I'll be here all day." Naru said, "Oh, by the way. It was great working with you. Thank you. See you on Saturday."

"Y-Yeah, I'll see you on Saturday." I said as I hung up the phone, I felt my face heat up considerably as the old ladies in the office shared knowing smiles and gave me congratulatory smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviewed Chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Saturday came faster than I thought it would, in all honesty the week felt like it had been moving so slow. I will admit that I was excited to have a job in the career path I wanted, even though it is part time. I gave a yawn as I made my way to the building that Naru owned and I sighed, Bones was welcomed but she was going to be bored. Bones was currently sniffing the ground as she walked at my pace.

"So old lady, excited to see Naru again?" I quietly questioned the old dog, her tail instantly started wagging and I smiled at that, I had a feeling Naru had petted her when I had taken the temperatures in my first ever investigation.

I went up the stairs to the nice office and walked in, sure I may have looked a little out of place with my long sleeved red shirt and black skinny jeans, but in all honesty I thought I looked rather nice for a part time job. I entered the office and Lin came out of his office, he kept an emotionless face and pointed a thumb at a door, I nodded in understanding and he went back into what I could assume was his office. I passed by it and I could hear the clacking of a keyboard. I sighed and went to the door that he sent me to, I knocked on it softly.

"Come in." Came an all too familiar voice, I opened the door and walked into the office that belonged to Naru, "Your early."

I tilted my head at that.

"I wasn't aware that you had a set time, but I guess that's a good habit to have." I quietly said.

He gave a sigh at that as I removed Bones's leash and she shook her body before padding around the room with care.

"You are aware that the job you will be performing is the job of a secretary." Naru stated.

"Yes, do you need anything?" I asked him, I blinked at him as he looked up from the paper he was reading and sighed.

"Tea."

Was all he said. I smiled and left the room, Bones at my heels as her tail wagged a mile a minute. I went towards Lin's office and gently knocked on the door, he opened it and I got a glare, it was somewhat intimidating but not so much that it scared me.

"I was wondering if you would like some tea." I offered.

He gave me a nod and I then walked towards the small kitchen that I could see. I brought down two cups and a kettle. I filled the kettle as I looked for some tea leaves, bags, or even powder. I found some leaves and I noticed that they had green, earl grey, and oolong. The kettle had a small compartment where I could place the earl grey leaves. I did so and I started to heat the kettle up. I got a small platter out and placed the tea cups onto it.

'I wonder if I should start calling Naru Mr. Wayne, hell even batman would suit him. Both are brooding and seem to use science or rather logic to solve cases…that would make him more like Benedict Cumberbatch's _Sherlock_…I am putting way too much thought into this.' I thought in slight annoyance as the kettle whistled and I stopped heating it up so I could pour it, I never added anything to Earl Grey it had a nice taste on its own.

I poured it into the cups before setting it back on the electric stove. I picked up the platter and brought Lin his first since his office was the first one. I went in and set his cup on a covered spot on his desk, he simply gave a quiet nod and I went to deliver Naru his tea. I did so and he instantly grasped onto the handle. I know this sounds stereotypical, but he's like a brit with his tea. I gave a small nod of the head before leaving his office and going to sit behind a desk that faced the front door.

Bones walked over to the door sniffed it before walking over towards me and placing her head in my lap. I chuckled quietly and started to scratch her behind the ears with a small smile. Petting this puppo always made me happy, I wonder if it's because she's family, the only family I have. I sighed, that was probably why she only saw the real me, the me that is happy and loved.

'Stop being so depressing.' I thought as I shook my head and continued to scratch Bones.

She placed a paw on my knee, and I looked at her, she had a somewhat concerned look in her eyes, and I gave her a kiss on the nose. There goes her tail again. I was starting to wonder what I was supposed to be doing; did he want me answering the phone or something? As if on que Naru walked out, the cup in his hand, most likely empty, or full if he didn't like it.

"If the phone rings you are the one to answer it." Naru told me, I nodded, and he turned to walk back to his office, he seemed to think about something before taking a sip of his tea and went back into the batcave.

I wonder if that would make Lin, Alfred. I almost cracked up laughing at that. I grabbed a note pad and pen and waited for the phone to ring, or someone walk in. I yawned quietly and I started to think about my dreams last night, the first one had woken me up and I stubbornly rolled over and went back to sleep.

The first one was my death, but this time…this time I could somewhat make out the persons face…I knew them, but the shadows that were casted over their face made it impossible to completely tell who it was. Then it changed, not to the one where I was drowning, though I have a feeling that's what happened to Gene, poor bastard, no this one was of my mother's. I do mean mother's the two of them were sitting down at a table having a pleasant chat over a cup of tea. When I walked up both of them had proud tears in their eyes, it had startled me at first before I felt my own tears going down my face, I had brought the two women into a hug and clung to them as if they were a lifeline. Both said they were proud and that they approved of who I choose, not really understanding what they meant by that, and that…they didn't blame me for their deaths…they were just proud to see me all grown up.

I jumped when the phone rang and I instantly picked it up.

"Shibuya Psychic Research, how may I help you?" I asked as I picked it up, I heard some whispering in the background of the phone and I had the feeling that I was about to experience my first prank call.

"Is your refrigerator running?" A young boy's voice asked I made the split decision to prank them back; two could play at this game.

"No, but I have Prince Albert in a can." I said before hanging up on them, I sighed and cracked my knuckles, Bones was giving me a look and I gave her a sly grin, "What, if someone's going to prank call, then I can and will prank them back." She snuffled at that and I simply messed with her ears, I got an annoyed paw to the face and I let out a chuckle, "I get it, take a nap old lady, you're getting cranky."

I got an eye roll before Bones curled up on top of my feet under the desk. I smiled at that and moved her leash on the desk.

"Yuki, tea!" Naru called, I made a face, so that's how he's going to ask, what an ass.

'Why do I even like this guy?!' I thought before I was reminded by the fact that he said he enjoyed working with me, 'Oh yeah, that's why, he can actually put up with me…'

I went and warmed up the kettle so that the tea inside would warm up again. I waited until I saw steam before turning off the heat and picking up the kettle. I then walked to Naru's office. I opened the door and refilled the cup with ease, no splashing. I left the office and set the kettle back on the electric stove. Perhaps someone will walk in soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Revised Chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

This was an awkward car ride. I attempted to read my book as I sat between Lin and Naru in the van; I was literally sitting between two people who were concentrating on what they were doing. Naru was staring at the folders in his hands and Lin was driving, a part of me wanted to jump into the back of the van where Bones was sleeping.

'So Morishita Noriko…she hired us to investigate her house, things were moving around and the child in the house was starting to shut herself off…this isn't a poltergeist…could this be a normal spirit?' I thought as I continued to read the book, it was the book by Oliver Davis, I still haven't finished it.

I sighed as we hit a small bump in the road; I was definelty not a fan of driving, I had been in an accident before in my previous life and I can say one thing, breaking multiple bones was not a fun thing. I turned the page of my book and I noticed that Naru had brought a hand to his mouth in thought; I guess this case was going to be interesting. I almost jumped when something wet and cold touched the back of my neck. I made a face and turned to look at Bones who was watching me with an amused gleam in her eye. I sighed as we finally stopped outside of a western styled house, it had two stories and I thought that it was a rather pleasant house. Naru opened his door and got out of the van; I followed after him and held the door open for Bones. I smiled softly and closed the van after the old lady got out.

"Wow…It's larger than I thought it would be." I quietly stated.

Naru rolled his eyes slightly and started up towards the house, I gave a small smile and followed him, I could hear my footsteps on the stone path that led the way to the house. He knocked on the house and a woman with light brown hair opened the door with a nervous look on her face.

"Are…Are you Kazuya Shibuya?" The woman asked in a soft voice.

"Yes." Naru said as we were invited inside, we didn't seem to have to take off our shoes and I was thankful for that, my flats were warm, and the air was still cool.

The moment I stepped into that house I was hit with a sudden wave of sadness and depression; I stumbled a little bit but continued to follow my boss. The feeling continued and I started to push them away from my current thoughts, I was just going to have to really ignore them as we gained more information from the client.

"This is Kana, my sister in law, and my eight year old niece, Ayami." Noriko told us, we took a seat on a couch as we all bowed in greeting, I noted that Kana had short red hair while Ayami had curly light brown hair, it seems as though Ayami wasn't Kana's child, a previous marriage perhaps.

I quietly took out a small notebook and a pen, I clicked my pen and waited for Noriko to begin to tell us what was going on.

"My brother is overseas on a business and we're the only ones living in the house right now, so I'm concerned…Strange things have been happening lately, all of a sudden our furniture will start shaking, or we'll hear someone banging on the wall when there's nobody in the room, or doors will open and close by themselves. It's just been very creepy…" I finished writing down what she said, and I was surprised that I had written it in French than Japanese; I believe I made it difficult for Naru on accident.

Kana looked at the three of us, Bones was spared a small glimpse and I carefully nudged her with a foot, Bones sat up a little straighter and I spared her a soft look.

"Who's in charge of your company?" Kana asked, Naru got up.

"I am, my name is Kazuya Shibuya, and I am the president." Naru stated, I saw surprise on Kana's face, and I can't blame her for that, Naru was young, he's my age, sixteen, I was pretty sure he was seventeen, how funny.

It is somewhat amusing that Naru is the president since he has such confidence.

"Well that's okay; do you really think there could be a spirit causing all these disturbances?" Kana asked after she gave a cough to save some of her dignity.

"That's our job, to find out." Naru said.

"Please follow me; I will lead you to the room we have set up for you." Noriko said.

I walked behind Lin as we went to the room that Noriko was leading us to. I closed my notebook and I was hit with a different emotion this time, I felt pure anger and sadness.

'What the hell is going on?' I thought in complete confusion.

We entered the room and Naru looked around.

"Lin, Yuki, let's begin setting things up." Naru said, I gave a nod and Lin made a slightly annoyed look.

I don't think Lin liked me that much, I was starting to think it was because I was Japanese, either that or I got him hurt, perhaps it could be a mixture of both. I was handed the collapsible shelves and I began to head back to the base as Bones found a nice place to lay down, I smiled at the old lady as she rested her head on her paws. I put the shelf down and started to build them up so there would be a place for the monitors. I easily got them up as the two males were walking in with the monitors in their arms. They placed them on the shelves and I began to hook up the monitors to the wires that would go to the cameras when they were placed. Naru left the monitors to set up the cameras, when he was done, it really only took him a few minutes, he walked behind Lin and began to look up at the monitors in thought.

"Based on what Noriko said, it could possibly be a poltergeist…but it's very unlikely…." I quietly stated, I jumped slightly when something ruffled my hair, I sent an annoyed look towards Monk who had just arrived.

"Hey part-timer, you sound like you're finally getting the hang of your job." He said with a grin, I simply sighed and shook my head.

"A real ghost hunter, making a big deal out of things as usual, it sounds like an earth spirit." Ayako said as she walked into the base, I smirked at that; this was no earth spirit, if it was I doubt that the feeling of this house would be like this.

The house felt as though something sad had happened a long time ago. Ayako plopped down on a sofa and began to file her nails.

"Though that could be what it is, I doubt it…" I said with a small shrug.

Ayako glared at me.

"Oh really what do you think it could be?" She challenged.

"I don't know….If I figure it out you'll be the first one to know." I told her as Naru turned to look at us with an annoyed look on his face, I held up my hands, "I'm going to go have a look around."

I walked out of the base and closed the door behind me with a small sigh, I almost ran Into Noriko. Bones had followed and I got a dog to the back of the legs, I sent the old lady a look and her tail began to wag.

"Ah Yuki-chan, perfect timing. Ayami's going to have a snack, would you like to join us?" Noriko asked me, I knew that it would be a good time to figure out what the main problem is.

"I would like that very much." I said with a soft smile, Ayami was adorable.

"I'm impressed with all the equipment you brought to investigate the spirits. This is very different from what I expected." Noriko said as we walked up the stairs.

I gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yes, Naru seems to take the scientific route to finding what is wrong then just jumping to conclusions…he's very good at what he does, at first I was surprised at how intricate his investigation skills were." I told her, she looked at me for a few seconds before a knowing smile played on her face, I flushed slightly, "Ayami-chan is cute, and did she take after her father or mother?"

"Her mother." Noriko said as we made it to the door, she gave a few knocks on the door before opening it and walking in, "Ayami, I brought you some tea; Yuki-Chan's going to join you."

"Nice to meet you Ayami-chan." I greeted with a soft smile.

Ayami looked up at us in slight surprise before getting up and grabbing a type of toy, I felt a shiver go down my spine as she got closer. I forced myself to act kind as Ayami ran up to me and stopped with a small smile. Bones began to whine and I started to think that there was danger in the room; I was ready to protect Ayami if necessary.

"Hello." She said, holding out the hand of a creepy doll, I smiled at her.

'There's something off about this doll, I have a bad feeling about this case…' I thought as I took the dolls hand with a smile of my own.

"Hello. What's your doll's name?" I asked.

"Minnie." Ayami replied with a larger smile.

"Ayami, were you reading a book?" Noriko asked the reaction happened instantly; Ayami tensed up and gained a somewhat scared face, though her eyes showed how scared she was.

I started to hypothesis what could be going on; perhaps she's being threatened by whatever is here. I shared a look with Noriko.

"Hey, would you like some snacks?" I asked.

"I….I don't want any." Ayami told us.

I gave a small sigh at that and Noriko lightly tapped my shoulder, I looked at her and we went out of the room. I looked down at the ground and Noriko gave a soft sigh. Bones pushed her nose into my hands and it gave me some comfort.

"She's scared of something…." I quietly said, "Her eyes, they looked so scared."

"I….I worry about her." Noriko quietly admitted, I nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry we will try whatever we must to solve this case." I said before giving a small bow and heading back to the base.

I walked in and noticed that Naru and Lin were quietly talking to each other, they stopped as soon as I entered the room, I raised a brow at Naru and I got a small eye roll in reply, I smiled to myself at that as I took a seat on one of the couches, Bones jumped up and laid in my lap. I grabbed my book and started to read it, I was halfway through it I really wanted to finish it.

"Yuki," Naru quietly said my name and I stopped reading as I gave him my attention, he seemed to be carrying that one piece of equipment from the experiment the one with the blinking red light, "I want you to stay in here during the experiment."

"Oh….sure…no problem." I said, my confusion leaking into my sentence a little bit, Naru closed his eyes as I was left in the room with Lin, I waited for a few minutes before attempting to talk to Lin, and "Would you like some tea….Or coffee?"

He narrowed his eyes at me in slight annoyance; I sent him a similar look. He sighed at that and I shook my head at his actions, I guess he really doesn't like me. Monk walked back into the room and sat down next to me. He gave Bones a raised brow before scratching her behind the ears.

"Anything interesting happen yet?" Monk asked and I shook my head no.

I gave a yawn and we watched the monitors as Naru entered the room. Two hours must've passed when I got a sudden chill down my spine that caused me to jump slightly.

"You okay kiddo?" Bones was watching with something close to worry in her eyes.

"Yeah, just a chill." I told him with a small smile as the chill got worse; it felt as though my back was burning slightly.

I rolled my shoulders and decided not to say anything; I doubt that they'd even believe me. Bones seemed to know and gave a very small growl, whatever was causing that burning sensation backed off instantly at the sound of an angry puppo.

"Any movement?" Naru asked.

He had spared Bones a look and he seemed to be thinking about something.

"Nothing yet." Lin said, I got up to stretch and Bones simply remained on the couch.

Rushing footsteps echoed down the hall and I opened the door, almost getting run over by Kana.

"Come quick!" Kana said.

"What happened?" Naru asked as I took in a breath to calm myself down.

"Just follow me!" kana said, she turned and then ran, I was the first to follow her and the others followed. We ran up the stairs to Ayami's room, "We came upstairs so Ayami-chan could go to bed and this is what we saw!"

I felt my eyes widen in my surprise as I looked at all the turned furniture, even the carpet was turned, hell it didn't look like the bed had been moved and then placed back on the carpet, and it looked as though it had been moved with the carpet. Bones was growling and I noticed that she was starting to scare Ayami, so I gave a small whistle to try and quiet her down, it reduced the sound but I could tell that whatever caused this was not good, Bones left the room and I sighed. This was going swell so far.

"Woah….Ayami-chan are you okay?" I asked as I knelt so that I was eye level with her, she gave a nod and I noticed that she seemed confused.

"What's going on? Aren't you here to prevent this type of thing from happening?!" Kana asked as the others filed into the room.

"Are you sure Ayami didn't do it?" Ayako asked.

"If you know a man who could turn the carpet with all the furniture on it, I would like to meet him." I said as I gave her an unamused face.

"She's right; I couldn't even have done this." Monk said as he inspected the carpet.

"May I inspect the room?" Naru asked, he really did stand out in his black attire.

"Go ahead! We'll be downstairs, let's go Ayami-chan." Kana said, Ayami walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"I didn't do it." Ayami said, she looked upset and I walked over to her and I gave her a soft smile.

"It's okay Ayami-chan, I know you didn't." I told her.

Ayami brightened up and went downstairs with Kana. Ayako walked over to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"My, my, it seems as though you are filled with surprises, who knew you could be good with kids." Ayako said.

"I seem to be pretty good with dealing with you, don't I?" I asked, it took her a few seconds and she pinched my cheek in annoyance as Monk snickered at my words.

"What do you think Naru?" Monk asked as he calmed himself, Naru crossed his arms.

"I would love to meet the person capable of doing this…there's no trace of anything, it's impossible for a human to have done this." Naru stated, I got a sick feeling in my stomach and I had to close my eyes for a few seconds.

That's when the loud barking started, then a scream went through the house and we all ran towards the source, I swear I am going to lose ten pounds just running up and down these damn stairs. This time…all the furniture was turned upside down. Bones was growling at something and watching something move across the room with a protective glare.

"Naru, even the carpet is upside down." I told him as I knelt to examine the damage.

He stayed quiet and stared at the room in thought. I went over to Bones and started to scratch her behind the ears, giving her quiet orders in French.

"Dang, this is definitely a poltergeist." Monk said and I sighed slightly at that, not wanting to say anything since that sicking feeling was getting worse.

"That's obvious; the question is who did it, right?" Ayako asked, "I'm sure it was a land spirit! Don't worry I'll get rid of it tomorrow, just you wait, you'll see. Good night."

She just walked away like Sasquatch, I'm pretty sure she is aware of her own bail.

"What' wrong? You look like you're deep in thought, is something bothering you?" Monk asked, I turned to see Naru in his classic thinking pose.

"Don't you think that the spirit reacted too quickly?" Naru asked us.

"Yes, usually a spirit wouldn't show itself like this, at least…not on the first day, that's a big reason why those ghost hunting tv shows either pull fake stunts or have little to no evidence besides orbs…do you think that the spirit might be angry?" I questioned.

"Smart kid…" Monk said, Naru closed his eyes before giving a sigh.

"Yes, this case seems as though it may take some time. I want everyone to be on their guard. Yuki, keep Bones with you at all times, she seems to be able to see what is here, if she starts to growl or bark leave the area and inform one of us." Naru told us.

I gave a nod before giving a small yawn.

"I think I will turn in, I'm not feeling the best right now, g'night." I said with a small wave as I exited the room and went to the one Ayako and I was sharing.

Bones followed.

"You sleep in black pajamas?" Ayako questioned as soon as I walked in, I went to answer but got hit with such a wave of nausea that I clamped a hand over my mouth and rushed to the bathroom. Ayako quickly entered the bathroom just as I threw up, "I guess you had something bad to eat, you aren't running a fever."

I sent her a look before the next wave happened, Ayako grabbed the longer parts of my hair and I was in the bathroom with Ayako for ten minutes before it finally stopped. I guess Bones decided to wait outside of the bathroom.

'Where the hell did that come from…Am I specifically being targeted…is it because I figured out that Ayami was scared?' I thought as Ayako left the bathroom and tossed my pajamas at me.

I gave a weak smile at that; I may get on her nerves but at least she cares. I closed the bathroom door and I quickly got undressed. I winced as pain went down my back; I turned and looked at my bare back in the mirror. I felt…I guess fear as I looked at the hand print on my back, this was starting to turn somewhat dangerous, and I shall attempt to stay safe during this. I got into my pajamas and then climbed into bed, I was surprised when Bones jumped onto the bed and rested her nosed next to mine, she could tell I was feeling bad and was cuddling up to me. I smiled softly and cuddled up to the large dog and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Revised Chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

The next morning I woke up early, Bones was giving quiet snores and I easily freed myself from her paws, I swear she must know she ends up resting her paws against my face. I gave a yawn and instantly regretted it as soon as pain shot up my back. I slowly climbed out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom, I glimpsed at the other bed and I noticed that Ayako was still asleep; I shook my head and entered the bathroom. I turned on the light and winced at the sudden bright light.

'I don't think I need my glasses for this…' I thought as I lifted my shirt, attempting to see my back, yesterday there was a hand on it; I was starting to wonder if it had gotten worse.

It did, my whole lower back was covered in dark bruises of varying sizes, and I winced at that and decided to get ready for the day. I'll just have to be careful with what I do today. I sighed as I pulled on an orange tank top and pair of black skinny jeans. I grabbed my rebel jacket from my suitcase and tossed it on as I put my converse on. I quietly left the room and went to go get something to eat, emptying my stomach was something I wasn't planned for yesterday. I entered the kitchen and noticed a tired Noriko making breakfast. I sent her a smile and she gave one back. I noticed that Lin and Naru were in the kitchen as well quietly eating breakfast and drinking tea…or maybe coffee. I took a seat as Monk entered, he seemed to be half asleep and I found that funny. Bones entered the kitchen and instantly went under the table, Monk looked down as she lay on our feet, I smiled slightly and filled my empty tea cup with some tea. I wasn't that big of a coffee drinker after all. I gave another yawn and tiredly drank my tea; Monk seemed to be a big coffee drinker. Ayako walked in in her priestess robes. She took a seat next to Monk and started to quietly eat, no one said anything and I was thankful that Ayako didn't ask how I was feeling. I was eating some porridge and I was happy that it was warm.

When we all finished we went to the base so that Ayako could do her exorcism. I sat on the couch from yesterday and cleaned my glasses as Ayako went about it. I finished and I was glad to be able to see again.

"Yuki, go check the temperatures." Naru ordered, I gave a nod and Bones got up as well, shaking her body as I grabbed the temperature clipboard and left the room.

I did the second floor first and checked the temperatures of all the rooms, I had saved Ayami's room for last and the instant I went into the room I felt like I should instantly leave. I quickly took the temperature and left the room, writing down the temperature as Bones started to growl as I left the room. I rushed down the stairs and Bones followed behind me her growling coming to a stop. I went through the rest of the rooms before heading back to base.

"Here you go." I said as I handed the clipboard to him, he scanned it and gave a nod, "Ayami's room was the coldest that would mean that this house has some kind of haunting going on."

"That sounds likely." Naru said.

A scream ripped through the house and I quickly went to investigate, that scream was familiar, if I remember correctly it was Kana's scream. Bones began to growl ass I opened the door to the kitchen, I felt my lungs burn as smoke invaded my nose. I frowned and looked to see a fire on the stove, Naru followed after and I quickly pulled Kana out of the way of the flames.

"It just suddenly burst into flames." Kana told us.

"Everyone please stay back, Noriko-san, please get a fire extinguisher." Naru quickly took control of the situation, Noriko gave a nod and ran off to get a fire extinguisher while Monk started to use the one that he had found, Noriko returned, and I was handed it.

I easily pulled its pin and used it like the chemistry teacher taught us to, just in case we accidentally created a fire with mixing the chemicals wrong. I may or may not have started a fire when I first began chemistry.

"Someone turn off the gas." I said, as I gave a small cough and started to extinguish the flames that were starting to crawl towards everyone.

Ayako quickly went up and turned off the stove. It was easier for Monk and I to extinguish the flames as the gas was no longer fueling the fire. Monk and I ended up sitting on the ground in exhaustion. I let out a few coughs and tried to clear my throat, smoke was not a fun thing to breathe. I looked at the window and I felt my body tense up as Bones started to growl at it. Naru's head snapped to the window and I watched as the shadow of a child quickly fazed out of sight, I looked to Naru and I could tell that he was thinking about what he had seen.

"Noriko-san, where is Ayami-chan?" I asked.

"Ayami should be in bed in my room." Noriko said, in slight confusion, "Why do you ask?"

"I thought I saw the figure of a child outside the window, I just wanted to make sure we knew where she was….if she had left we would've heard her walk down the stairs…." I said, mumbling the last part to myself….I was trying to figure out what was going on, none of this was making sense.

"We should go check just in case." Ayako said as she held out a hand to me, I accepted it and I winced slightly as my back throbbed with pain.

We walked up to Noriko's room, Ayami was tucking Minnie in and I took a quiet breath to calm myself, that doll put me on edge, it may be because I don't like dolls, preferring stuffed animals, either that or something is trying to tell me things.

"Ayami? Were you peeking in the kitchen window?" Noriko asked as she went to kneel in front of Ayami, poor child looked so confused.

"No." Ayami said, I could hear the truth in her voice, glad to know that I was right.

"But Yuki-chan said she saw a child that was you outside wasn't it?" Noriko was freaking out and I could see that it was beginning to upset Ayami.

Ayami stepped back from Noriko with tears in her eyes.

"No, it wasn't." Ayami stated, I felt for her, I really did.

"Ayami." Noriko said, she was frowning slightly, she knew that she had caused Ayami to get upset.

"It wasn't me." Ayami said, there was a bang from above and it caused the chandelier to rattle.

Ayami continued to try and prove her innocence and I felt as though someone was telling me to help Noriko, the banging continued, and I turned to look at a shelf that was about to fall on Noriko. I moved quickly as she turned in surprise. I got in the way of the shelf and she looked surprised as I held up the heavy shelf. She got to her feet and moved out of the way of the shelf. I felt pain going through my back as I continued to hold the shelf up, eventually it started to get pretty bad. Once the banging stopped Monk seemed to notice that I was holding up the shelf, if I moved I was screwed I would be the one taking the hit and I already hurt. I almost chuckled at the fact that I obviously didn't think this through.

"Hang on kiddo." Monk told me.

"What else am I going to do?" I asked with a slight chuckle as he began to help lift the shelf from my back, I gave a sigh of relief as we set the self against the wall again.

Bones came up to me and went up onto her back legs before placing her front paws against my chest. I gave her a small smile and scratched her behind the ears. She was trying to cheer me up and I can't help but appreciate her love.

'I will be sad when I lose her.' I thought, it took me a few minutes before I realized that I had depressed myself as we walked back to base.

Bones was giving me a confused head tilt as I made a face at the fact that I was that depressing. We all took our seats, Monk and I on the couch with Bones while Ayako took a regular chair, she didn't look very happy that Bones had a spot on the couch.

'Where's John when you need him?' I missed the blonde Australian, he was sweet.

"You failed again." Monk said with a small sigh.

"Excuse me, I know I'm useless." Ayako said with a frown, I made a face at that as I started to fight the smile that wanted to be known on my face.

"You may leave now if you're scared." Naru simply said, I noticed that he was looking right at me and I gave him a smile.

"I'm good, things are getting….interesting." I told him as my smiled grew a little bit, I then turned serious, "Whatever is here it responded to Ayami shouting….it seems like a poltergeist but that shelf that was falling was cold, do you think it's after Ayami?"

"It is a possibility, but I am curious as to why you would think that, please elaborate." Naru told me as the others, except Lin, turned to me with expectant eyes; I was instantly uncomfortable at the sudden shift of attention.

"Ayami…the first time I was introduced to her personally she completely freaked at being asked if she wanted to eat, she looked so scared almost as if something has threatened her, though that is merely speculation." I said as I tried to ignore my discomfort, "Besides that doll of hers does give me the creeps, not because I don't like dolls, but because something feels off about it."

"It is pretty creepy." Ayako said in agreement, Naru had gone into thought as Monk mulled over my words as well.

"That does make sense, but why would it be after Ayami?" Monk asked, I gave a shrug.

"There have been multiple speculations why certain types of spirits go after children, many of them could be true in this case…but I am unsure what it could be," I explained with a small frown, "One could be the fact that it might be a child's spirit that wants Ayami as a continuous playmate, or it could be something much darker that likes to prey on children."

"Naru, the temperature is starting to decrease." Lin announced, Naru turned to the screens and I became worried.

"Lin, the speaker." Naru said and we fell quiet to listen to what was coming from the speakers.

It was banging, I felt my stomach twist as a chill went down my spine at the sound. I got up to look at the monitor with Naru; I tried to see if anything was showing on the monitors.

"No one is in that room, it is impossible for any human to accomplish this." I quietly murmured to myself.

Naru gave a nod and I was starting to wonder what he was thinking.

"I want you to keep an eye on Ayami." Naru quietly told me.

I looked at him in surprise before giving a nod.

"No problem Naru." I told him in a similar manner.

I noticed that it was time for bed, and I was surprised that time had gotten this far from all of us. Ayako dragged me from Base, and I watched as Bones followed behind with an amused look in her eyes.

The next day I found myself sitting with Noriko as Ayami played in Noriko's room. Bones was resting next to the window, soaking up the sun, much like a cat, my lovable dog is strange. I noticed that Ayami was very quiet for someone her age, usually most children made noise when they played but she just had a down look on her face as she played with Minnie.

"Ayami-chan is rather quiet." I said my tone soft.

"Until recently she was more playful and talkative, but she's been this way ever since my brother remarried and we moved to this house." Noriko told me as she stretched slightly from her spot on her bed.

There was a knock at the door and Kana came in with a tray of snacks with some tea.

"Ayami-chan, I brought you some tea." Kana said as she walked over to Ayami with a loving smile, she truly cared for Ayami and I had a feeling if things didn't get better she would leave, "How wonderful you have company. I'd love it if you'd talk to me, would you like a cookie...I see…do as you wish."

Kana left the room with a hurt look on her face as she slammed the door close, I sighed, and I think that I might figure something out if I tried to talk to Ayami.

"Ayami-chan, do you mind if I had a cookie?" I asked. I knelt down in front of the little girl to make eye contact.

"No!" Ayami's yell startled me a little, I actually wasn't expecting that, "There's poison in them!"

"Poison? What would give you that idea?" I quietly question, curiosity filling my voice, where could Ayami have heard such a ridiculous thing?

"Minnie told me that my stepmother is a bad witch and that she put poison in the cookies, and she turned my daddy into her slave by using black magic, she's also trying to hurt Aunt Nori and me because we're in her way." Ayami told me, I gave a sigh.

"It sounds to me like Minnie is jealous of the fact that Noriko-san and Kana-san love you so much, I will be a taste tester to make sure the cookies aren't poison, kay?" I asked, giving Ayami a patient smile, she looked nervous and gave a small nod.

I gently picked up one of the cookies and gave it a bite. I chewed it with closed eyes and a small smile, Kana was a pretty good baker, these were some good cookies.

"See, everything is fine, besides what Minnie doesn't know won't hurt her right? It'll be a secret between the three (Bones gave an unamused whine at that) sorry Bones, four of us." Ayami thought about it for a few seconds before she gave a bright smile and placed Minnie facing a corner with an apologetic smile.

Noriko had a smile on her face and gave me a grateful look as Ayami grabbed a cookie and bit into it, she gained a bigger smile.

"You should tell Kana thank you later." Noriko gently said as she joined us on the ground, Ayami looked slightly ashamed and gave a nod.

She then thought of something.

"Ah…Yuki-san?" Ayami called, I gave her my attention as I carefully poured the tea in the teacups that Kana had also brought, "What…What is your mother like?"

The question made me tense up a little bit before I decided to tell Ayami a little about my mother, after all Ayami was finally breaking out of her shell.

"My mother…she was a kind woman, she always wanted to see people smile, she had a temper though and my father once told me that's what drew him to her. I've been told that I look a lot like her." I said a very genuine smile on my face as I held my teacup in my hands.

"I-I'm sorry for your loss." Noriko said, she was truly sorry.

"Don't worry, it happened ten years ago, I may miss her but I know that she is certainly proud of what I do, and that's all I could truly ask for." I said with a small smile.

Ayami gave a yawn and ended up falling asleep on me, I sent Noriko a somewhat lost expression, and she gave me a smile and placed a blanket over the two of us.

"You should also get some rest, you look tired." Noriko told me.

I nodded and I felt my eyes droop a little as Bones padded over and rested next to Ayami, the small girl latched onto Bones's fur with no problem. I fell asleep with ease, but this dream…it was just like the dream I had back when that shoe cubby fell on me.

'That must mean that Gene is around here somewhere…speak of the devil and he shall appear.' I thought, slightly amused as Gene stood next to the door of Noriko's room, I noticed the grim expression on his face and instantly became serious.

"Gene, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Ayami is in danger." He told me.

He just confirmed what I had suspected, I felt myself beginning to worry.

"Is there anything I can do to help keep her safe?" I quietly asked. I heard him give a small sigh.

"Tell my brother what Ayami told you, he might be able to figure this out, you have some pretty impressive instincts if you were able to figure things out this quickly." Gene said as he gave a small smile.

"Team instinct all the way." I said without missing a beat, I forced myself to wake up and I noticed that Ayami was also waking up.

"I'm going to find Kana…" Ayami told me as she ran off, I gave her a smile before getting up and placing the blanket back up on the bed of course.

I nudged Bones and she got up to her feet as I quickly made my way to base.

"Naru, Ayami-chan just told me some interesting things." I quietly said as I walked into the room, he turned to me and I explained everything that Ayami had told me and Noriko.

"Ayami-chan really said that?" Naru asked.

"Yes, Noriko can be a witness she was there." I quietly said, Naru went into his thinking pose and I remembered that Minnie was left in Noriko's room, "She left Minnie behind in Noriko's room…"

That was when Noriko walked in carrying said doll; I felt the need to flee at the sight of the damn thing.

"Is that Minnie?" Naru asked, man for a guy who owns a company he has such a soft voice.

It's almost maddening.

"My brother gave it to Ayami as a gift before we moved into this house." Noriko said, no wonder the kid was frightened the damn thing never blinked.

'I need to calm down, I'm not thinking rationally…why did it have to be a doll though, those things are creepy enough.' I thought as Naru studied the doll.

"Did Ayami-chan change before or after that?" Naru asked.

"I believe it was after." Noriko said in thought.

"Give it back!" Ah, that was Ayami.

I turned to look down the hallway and I noticed that Ayami was running towards Naru with a slightly panicked look. That wasn't usually the face that someone makes when a toy was taken, usually there would be tears and anger, this…this was fear.

"Give Minnie back to me! Don't touch her!"

Ayami was attempting to reach the doll and Naru wasn't fighting with her, he was just that tall, well compared to her I think he is the same height I was in my previous life, I only stand at five feet and seven inches in this life, I missed the extra two inches made thing easier.

"Ayami-chan, I heard you can talk to Minnie." Naru said before said doll was taken out of his grasp, then again he was lightly holding the thing so would it be his fault?

I didn't know.

"No one touch her!" Ayami said as she clutched the doll to her before running down the hall.

"Smooth." I simply stated as we watched, Noriko was worried and I gave a sigh, "Though I can't blame her for being protective over the doll…I really can't." I said that softly to myself.

I don't think Naru caught that as I went back into the camp and started to monitor the monitors, oh yeah I am a pun making genius of course. I was slowly getting bored since nothing too bad seemed to happen during the day…I think I might've jinxed that, I should not have said that….I should not have said that. Bones pounced on my lap and I gave a soft grunt as I had to suddenly support the weight of a large dog. I gave her an unamused look and I got a lick to the face. I wiped at my cheek with a small chuckled as I went back to my job, scratching Bones behind the ears.

"I really dislike that doll." I said as nighttime came upon us and the doll was put in Ayami's room, I made a face as the damn thing stared right at the camera, why?

Why couldn't they point it in a different direction?

"You really don't like dolls?" Monk asked me with a grin.

"Considering the face that dolls were originally made to contain spirits, they were made hollow so that spirits could possess them, do I have a reason to not like them? I think I do." I said as I crossed my arms across my chest, I ended up looking like Naru since he was sitting next to me, Bones was sitting between us, sometimes I would give her a pet and sometimes it would be a thinking Naru, there was no in between.

"You know a lot of weird things." Monk stated.

"Yep, I'm just your normal encyclopedia of weirdness." I said as something started to happen, the doll moved to a laying down position, I gave a groan, "Of course it moves…."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance at the doll, this wasn't even that scary more of an annoyance since I would most likely punt the damn thing if it came near me, I would field goal it's ass as soon as it got that close no thank you, I really don't care for this _Annabelle_ shit.

"So…still think it's a poltergeist?" I asked Monk who looked at me with a slight grin on his face.

"Nope." Monk said, "What's our next plan Naru?"

"This is unusual since spirits and machines don't mix, we should try to get the doll cleansed and kept away from Ayami, it seems as though it must be done at night." Naru told us.

I nodded in understanding as the background sounds of Lin typing filled the air again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Revised Chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

I gave a small yawn as I went up to Ayami's room, again. I felt my back tingle a little as my muscles began to stretch, it didn't hurt as much as it did when I got up this morning, so I wasn't too worried. The bruising also looked better. I spared Bones a look as we walked up to the white door. I went to knock but voices stopped me from doing so.

"This whole house is filled with witches." An unfamiliar voice said.

It gave a few cold giggles and I started to feel sick to my stomach again, I forced myself to continue listening though, if it was something that might hurt Ayami I need to be prepared.

"Aunt Nori and Yuki-chan too?" Ayami asked, she seemed really confused about that and somewhat worried, I don't think Ayami believed whoever she was talking to.

"Of course, especially Yuki-chan, after all how many good people have white hair and red eyes?" The voice asked.

I lifted a hand to feel my hair as I felt the words cut deep, sure I know I've been called worse, an old lady in my old life thought I was a demon and poured holy water on me, of course I then began to screech and mess with her, but I have never been called evil like that, like I had no good in me at all.

"I want to keep Aunt Nori and Yuki-chan!" Ayami stated, I smiled softly at that, at least Ayami was a sweet child.

"No, NO! Your Aunt works for the witch! It's okay; I'll take care of them." The voice said and my body went cold at that, I was somewhat fearful at what this spirit was going to do, "But in return you have to do what I tell you."

'I should check on Ayami and then tell Naru what I heard…' I thought as I let out a quiet shaky breath.

I quietly opened the door and I noticed that it was just Ayami and Minnie in the room. I felt a cold breeze go across my skin and I made a mental note of it.

"Ayami-chan? I heard you talking to someone, who was it?" I asked as she looked at me with a small smile, she looked somewhat relieved that I had appeared.

I walked over to her and knelt on the ground so I could hear her better.

"Minnie." Ayami told me truthfully, I nodded in understanding before she pointed at the door I had just walked through, "There was also someone else." That explains the cold breeze, "Huh, he's gone."

"I guess he doesn't like me huh?" I asked with a small chuckle, "Is he one of your classmates?" Ayami gave a nod at that, "How long has he been coming here?"

"I don't know." Ayami said she looked a little down at that.

"Is Minnie one of his friends as well?" I asked.

Ayami tensed at that one a little bit, I was worried that she might have a panic attack, I had one of those a long time ago, it was terrible it was so hard to breathe and I just couldn't think clearly I couldn't really move either, it is something I wouldn't wish on another person, especially someone like Ayami.

"Minnie brought him here." Ayami quietly told me.

Ayami got up and walked past Bones and out of the room with Minnie in her arms, I clenched my fists in frustration, I really want to help Ayami, but I truly am powerless in this situation. I heard something fall in the room and I jumped slightly at that, I sighed and got to my feet to pick it up, it was a book.

'Perhaps the spirits wanted to read,' I thought with a small humored smile before I picked up the book, it vanished when I felt the heat radiating off of it, my eyes widened slightly before I forced it onto the shelf, 'What a ridiculous notion, it's probably nothing.'

I quickly left the room with Bones hot on my heel as I went to tell Naru what I had heard and what Ayami had told me. As soon as I finished telling Naru he gave a sigh.

"It seems as though this spirit is getting troublesome." Naru stated, I gave him a look at those words.

"Getting? I think the main reason is that there is more than one, the doll Minnie and the spirit of a boy that Ayami said she saw, there could be more but I am unsure if there are," I told him as I scratched at my cheek in a nervous manner, Bones padded over from her spot and placed her head on my thigh.

I instantly began to scratch her behind the ear. I was starting to panic. I was powerless to do anything to keep Ayami or myself safe. I began to chew the inside of my cheek.

"You're worried about something." Naru stated I deadpanned at him; he was slowly walking into Captain Obvious territory.

"It's the fact that the spirit told Ayami that it would 'Take care of them', it is somewhat worrying…after all the spirits here were able to create a fire." I told him as I continued to scratch Bones behind the ears.

Naru gave a slight nod at that.

"Do you believe the doll to be the ring leader?" Naru asked me, I shook my head to tell him no.

"I feel as though that doll is the second in command…I don't know who the ring leader is, call it a gut feeling if you will, but I doubt that Minnie is the main cause." I said as I gave him a tired smile.

Naru fixed me with a look and I gave him one back, I was a little confused as to why he was giving me a somewhat annoyed look. He then gave a sigh at something he either thought of or something I said. He gained a very small smile and I was worried that I did something to break him.

'Did I break him?' I thought as my ears began to burn slightly at the small smile he had, it was a very different smile from the one that Gene had, it was his own brand of Naru.

Naru went back to normal and looked over at Lin who had stopped typing to listen, Lin gave a nod and went back to typing.

'Is he psychic or something, do they speak to each other through their thoughts or something? This is weird…'

"Takigawa-san said that he would try to exorcise Minnie, write down the temperature of the room and Minnie as he does so." Naru told me, I nodded but I had a feeling that Naru would eventually tell me what the hell that little stunt was about.

I took a seat at the monitors as Bones went under the table to rest on my feet, I was glad for the warmth she provided; it was kind of cold in this house. I waited for ten minutes before Monk walked into the room on the monitor and started to chant the room didn't really change that much, in fact it was a normal temperature, it has not been like that at all since we've been here. It was five minutes before a yelp made itself known; it was right outside the base. I got up and went to see what happened, Noriko was on the ground and I went over to her and helped her sit up.

"What happened Noriko-san?" I asked as Monk came towards us, a worried frown on his face.

"Someone suddenly pulled my ankle." Noriko told us, I looked at it and I noticed that she had a bruise the shape of a child's hand around her ankle.

"I think your ankle is dislocated." I said as Ayako made an appearance, "Bones, bring me my bag." Bones padded away and brought me my small messenger bag and she handed it to Ayako, "Ayako, can you grab my phone and call an ambulance?"

She gave me a nod and easily found my phone in the side pocket on the inside of my bag. She opened the flip phone and started to call for an ambulance. Monk and I helped Noriko to her one foot and started to help her sit on a sofa, I believe it would be much more comfortable than lying on the floor. Naru tapped my shoulder and I gave him a confused look before I finally got what he wanted to do, he wanted to question Ayami. I walked with him to the room that Ayami was staying in. Ayami was up and had a confused expression on her face. I took a seat on the bed next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ayami-chan, what's going on?" Naru quietly asked, "Did Minnie cause this?"

Ayami instantly tensed up and started to look for said doll.

"Where is Minnie?" Ayami asked, I was somewhat surprised at that.

Ayami only got like this when she was somewhat scared. I was ready to step in if the need arises. I didn't know what Naru will do around a small child that was slowly panicking out of fear.

"I'm going to keep her for a while." Naru gently said.

"Give her back!" Ayami demanded.

"How long has Minnie been talking?" Naru tried again.

"Give her back! She's my friend!" Ayami yelled.

I was taken aback by the cold look in Naru's eyes, Ayami tried to hide behind me, and I couldn't blame her, I wasn't someone that tried to make the guy mad, just slightly annoyed.

"Ayami-chan, Noriko-san is hurt. Minnie did this to her, didn't she?" Naru asked.

Ayami looked down and began to tear up. I held up a finger to Naru and gave him a patient smile. I knelt so that I could be eye level with Ayami. She was looking down at the ground while tears rolled down her face and dripped from the tip of her button nose.

"Ayami-chan," I gently said, she looked at me and sniffed slightly, "Please tell us, Minnie is trying to harm others and might hurt you as well, no matter what was promised. We are trying to help you; not hurt you so please tell us."

Ayami gave a sniff and wrapped her arms around my neck as she began to cry.

"I-I'm sorry, Minnie said…Minnie said not to speak with anyone, that if I was friends with anyone else she'd hurt me." Ayami said as she gave a small hiccup, I started to rub circles on her back to try and calm her down, I nodded at Naru and sent him a look, and he gave a small sigh at that.

"How long has Minnie been speaking to you?" Naru said, he was back to using his normal tone of speaking, his quiet way of speaking it was good to see that he was trying to stay calm.

He had a slight pink tone to his cheeks, unless someone was paying attention one wouldn't notice since it wasn't that noticeable. It was kind of cute to be honest.

'OH IT'S GETTING WORSE; THIS CRUSH HAS SPIRALED OUT OF CONTROL, ABORT MISSION, MAJOR TOM GET BACK INTO THE SPACE SHIP.' I thought as I tried to real in my thoughts and feelings, I needed to save my lack of dignity.

"Since we moved into this house." Ayami said as she wiped at her eyes.

I continued to give her a hug to keep her calm.

"In the beginning what did she say?" Naru asked.

I was amazed that he was being nice to Ayami; he seemed to be somewhat happy that he was finally getting some answers to his questions.

"That my mommy is a witch and my daddy is her servant and that they're gonna kill me. She said Aunt Nori was on their side and that she'd protect me only if I didn't become friends with anyone else, if I forget and play with Auntie Minnie gets mad and hides things and makes my room messy, she says that's my punishment." Ayami told us.

I held Ayami closer and she cuddled closer to me.

"Does Minnie ever bring friends with her?" Naru asked.

"Uh-huh, lots of them, they're around my age." Ayami told us, "They all work for Minnie."

"Thank you, is there anything else that Minnie said?" Naru asked.

"Minnie doesn't like Yuki-chan, she says that no one with red eyes and white hair are good people, but I think Yuki-chan is nice…" Ayami told me, I gave her a thankful smile and gave the little girl a hug.

"Thank you Ayami-chan." I said, she gave me a small smile and I looked to Naru, "Would you like me to stay with Ayami-chan tonight, just to make sure nothing bad happens?"

Naru thought about it for a few seconds.

"After we all discuss everything." Naru told me, I nodded as Bones walked into the room and I made the silent signal for stay and protect, she nodded and jumped onto the bed with Ayami whose eyes brightened up at the sight of the old dog.

"I'll try and be back soon Ayami-chan." I said with a small smile as I followed behind Naru, she gave a nod as she started to hug Bones. I closed the door behind me quietly and I noticed that Naru was staring at me, "What?"

"I didn't think you'd be good with children, you didn't seem the type." Naru said, I gave a small chuckle.

"Kids and animals have a soft spot in my heart…I don't care for most people but I will give them respect until they lose it." I said, he smirked at that.

I was confused as to why he was smirking, but I didn't question him. Ayako was instantly freaked out when we told her about Minnie and the threats against Ayami.

"I wonder if the previous owner of the doll died and the possessed the doll." Monk said as he stroked his chin in thought.

"This is why I don't like dolls." Ayako and I said in unison, I sent her a smirk and she simply shook her head in slight amusement.

"Yet, you don't believe its Minnie." Naru told me, I sent him a look.

"I have a feeling that you also don't believe it's Minnie." I told him in an unamused tone, he sent me a look and I smiled at him in a cheeky way.

"Why not?" Monk asked.

"The doll is just being manipulated by the spirits that are trapped in this house. We need to figure out who they are, until we find that out, Ayami-Chan's life is in danger." Naru told us. Kana came running towards us.

"Yuki-chan, please follow me." Kana told me, I blinked in worry and followed after her as we went down the hallway.

"Welcome back Noriko-san." I quietly said as I saw the woman standing in the hallway, she was looking at something in horror, I followed her line of sight and I felt shivers go down my spine as I read the words that were sprawled across the wall.

"Bad People will be punished?" I quietly read out loud, I frowned, people?

Why do I get the feeling that I am also being targeted? Naru walked up behind me and read the wall with a very unamused expression on his face, he actually looked somewhat mad to be honest.

"Ayami-chan gave us information that she wasn't supposed to give out, Minnie thinks she betrayed her, Yuki, I want you to stay with Ayami-chan at all times." Naru told me.

I gave him a nod and Ayako came around with a pile of clothes, the top two were my pajamas and the other was my pair of checkered skinny jeans and a tank top with the Beatles on it. I quietly thanked her and hurried to Ayami's room, Naru was quietly explaining to Noriko our plan as I left and I changed in the bathroom that connected to Noriko's room. I went into the room to see Ayami asleep with Bones curled up around her in a protective way. I gave a small smile at that and pulled a blanket up to cover the two as Noriko walked in with a tired smile on her face, it brightened a little when she saw Ayami.

"I'm just glad she's finally getting some good sleep, Bones seems to be a kind dog, who trained her?" Noriko asked as she handed me a futon, I began to set it up.

"I did, she was the last gift I ever received from my mother, and she's been with me ever since, she's an old dog, but she is as lively as a puppy." I quietly said as I finished setting up the futon, Noriko gave a yawn and stretched slightly, "Noriko-san, please get some rest, today has been pretty tiring, especially for you."

She gave me a small nod and went to the bathroom to change; she did so and quietly climbed into the bed next to Bones, giving the old dog a small pet before cuddling the dog. I smiled as I slipped into the futon and went to sleep myself.

_Okay….I'm not having a meeting with Gene but I have no clue what's going on. I continued to look around the area I was in and I was surprised to see that I was in the garden standing next to Ayami; she was picking flowers with a happy expression on her face when a different child appeared and grabbed her hands with a malice filled grin. I felt a scream rise in my throat at the child's corpse like appearance, why was this child like that. I ran towards Ayami and began to help pull her hands away from the child. _

_ The child grabbed onto me and everything became vague at that point as I felt a pain around my throat. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Revised Chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

I woke up the next morning breathing heavily, I looked to see that both Ayami and Noriko were still asleep, though Noriko looked like she was about to wake up any second. I ran a hand down my face and got up from the futon so I could use the restroom and change into my clothes for the day. I did so and I should tell Ayako that she really found a good combination with these clothes, though I was going to wear my rebel jacket. I walked out just as Noriko got out of bed and shook Ayami awake. I started to clean up the futon and I was a little worried about where she wanted me to put it. I was motioned towards the couch and I nodded and placed it on the suede material.

"Good morning Yuki-chan." Ayami said as she sleepily rubbed at her eyes.

"Good morning Ayami-chan, Noriko-san, did you two sleep well?" I asked Noriko gave me a smile and I was happy to see that she was doing better as Ayami began to look at her clothes; I was surprised when she tugged on my shirt.

"Ne, Yuki-chan, which dress do you think I should wear?" Ayami asked me as she held up two dresses, one was an inch strap and the other was a normal sleeved dress, I pointed at the inch strapped dress and she rushed into the restroom so she could change for the day.

"I have the feeling you'll be a good mother one day." Noriko told me, I gave a nervous chuckle at that, I scratched the back of my head sheepishly as I fixed my glasses.

"I don't know if I'll ever get that far in life, but I hope one day I could have a family." I told her truthfully she seemed a little surprised at that and then made a thoughtful expression.

"I thought you and Shibuya-san were a couple." Noriko said as she blinked in surprise, I flushed at that and started to stutter.

"N-No, he's just my boss…ahaha." I said as I gave an airy chuckle, Noriko gave a small laugh at that.

"I was just teasing you Yuki-chan, don't worry about it." Noriko said as Ayami came out with a slight pout.

She looked slightly upset at something as we all walked to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I caught a glimpse of something out side and excused myself quietly.

"Kana-san." I quietly called as I walked outside, she stopped in her tracks and a guilty expression played on her face, "Ayami-chan needs you…"

She gave a small sigh and I saw her shoulders sag slightly. She turned to me and I noticed the expression on her face. Guilt, pure guilt and fear. She was scared of the house, and she felt guilty about leaving Ayami.

"I know, it's getting hard to stay in the house." Kana told me truthfully, I held an arm out to her and she accepted it with a small amused smile.

"I know, but I have a feeling that Naru and the others will figure it out soon, I have faith in my boss, I think the best thing to try and do in times of struggle is hope and stay with family." I quietly told her, Kana tensed up at that and then nodded in agreement as Ayami came running towards us with small tears in her eyes, it turned into full blown sobbing as she ran to Kana and clutched at her legs.

Kana knelt and held Ayami to her.

"I'm so sorry Ayami-chan, I was being a fool, can you forgive me?" kana asked, she looked happy that Ayami was finally talking to her.

"I can momma." Ayami said.

I felt a smile on my face as Kana looked elated to be called mom, though there was the underlying fear and worry there, hopefully she'll stay. We went back to the kitchen where, big surprise, Naru and Lin were already up and drinking coffee and tea, I was surprised that I hadn't been asked to make tea yet; I have a feeling that I will be doing many tea runs after this case is solved. I gave a small yawn as I took a seat next to Naru; Ayami walked over to the table and sat next to me with a look of pure concentration on her face. Bones walked into the kitchen and went to the food bowl that had been left out the day before. Ayami was in a good mood as she smiled as food was placed in front of her. I took a sip of tea and I noticed that Naru looked extremely tired, did he not sleep last night, I sent him a worried look and he simply shrugged it off.

'Dick.' I grumbled in my thoughts as I took a bite of the food that was placed in front of me, porridge again, it was good to be honest, Kana made a good cinnamon porridge.

I finished the food as a half-awake Ayako and a zombie Monk walked into the kitchen; I finished my food at the same time as Noriko.

"Why don't we sit outside and enjoy the weather today." Kana suggested to Ayami.

Ayami gave a sound of agreement and Kana smiled again.

'It's…like my dream…' I thought as I sat between the two older women as we watched Ayami run around the yard with Bones.

"I have a feeling she's going to ask for a dog after this." Kana said with a small chuckle.

Noriko chuckled as well.

"It would be nice to have an animal around, are most Golden retrievers this nice?" Noriko asked.

"Yes, well, most dogs are, but their personalities have a bit to do with how one raises them, I do know someone that had corgis and they always looked so happy to see people. They're a small dog so it is a little entertaining to watch them run around." I said with a small snicker at the thought. Kana and Noriko smiled at that as I rolled my shoulders, my back was no longer hurting, and it was just some deep bruising, "Oh, Naru and the guys are cleaning the writing off the all."

"That's good, I'm glad that Ayami didn't see it." Noriko said with a small sigh of relief.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry." Kana said, I looked at her in surprise, "I was about to leave because it was getting hard to live in the house…But seeing Ayami happy is worth the fear of staying."

"I understand, I wouldn't worry about it too much, quite a few people would do the same." I said as Ayami ran up to us.

"Aunt Nori, how's your ankle?" Ayami asked.

"It's gotten much better since you've started talking to me again." Noriko said with a smile of her own.

"I'll go pick some flowers for you, Yuki-Nee-Chan, come with me." Ayami said as she gently tugged on my arm.

"Okay." I said as I got up and walked with her to the garden with different kinds of flowers, there were some carnations and dandelions the flowers were really pretty to be honest, "Which ones should we pick?"

"The prettiest ones!" Ayami told me, I chuckled at that.

"That's going to be hard, they're all pretty." I said with a smile.

Ayami seemed to find the perfect flower and tensed up with a small cry. I felt a shiver go down my spine. This was identical to my dream.

"My hands are stuck Yuki-nee." Ayami told me.

"Hold on." I told her before I starting to gently pull on her arms, my attempt of pulling her free, "Pull with me Ayami."

She gave a scared nod and we both started to pull, she got free and started to run.

"Yuki-chan, go after her, there's a pond over their!" Noriko yelled at me, I nodded and noticed that Kana was running back inside.

I ran after Ayami and I was glad that, if she fell in I would be able to swim and help her; I had taken some more swimming lessons.

"Minnie! I'm sorry!" I heard Ayami shout as I tried to run faster to help her.

She reached for a tree as if she was trying to stay out of the way of something, she fell in with the force of a push and I instantly dove into the water to try and find her. I searched around until I finally found her, I pulled her towards the surface and brought her to where Noriko was waiting, once she was out of the water I gave a small sigh of relief, before I felt multiple hands grab me in different places, around my thighs, neck, arms, wrists, and ankles. I went to say something before I was dragged back under the water with force. I started struggling instantly; I felt fear and panic beginning to settle in as my greatest fear was beginning to happen. The spirits were holding me under water and I couldn't get towards the surface. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I tried to hold my breath and get to the surface. Dark spots started to fill my vision as a figure came towards me; darkness engulfed me before the figure reached me.

Third Person POV:

Kana ran through the hallway to the base that Naru had set up, she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to Yuki, it was something that had bothered her as soon as Ayami took off towards the lake, she could have sworn that she had heard laughter as soon as Yuki took off after Ayami. She reached the base panting heavily and Naru fixed her with a patient look.

"What is wrong Kana-san?" Naru said, Kana looked up at him and Naru felt as though something was very wrong.

"Ayami-chan was running to the lake and Yuki-chan followed after her, as soon as Yuki-chan followed after I heard someone laughing, I think Yuki-chan is in danger, can she swim?" Kana asked, Naru tensed up at those words.

Yuki could swim, but if a spirit was involved then she was in danger. Lin watched as Naru ran out of the base, he stood up and started to follow after in case Yuki needed some kind of CPR. He knew that she was half Japanese, but even half was a bit much for him, though she was entertaining when she sent Naru looks of annoyance and disbelief. Naru ended outside first and ran towards the pond, when he reached it he noticed Ayami crying into Noriko's shoulder as Noriko watched the water with extreme worry.

"Where did she go down?" Naru asked, urgency in his voice.

Noriko pointed at the middle of the lake and Naru jumped in and started to swim towards the speck of orange he could see, a part of him was glad that she wore her jacket and another part of him was annoyed that she had gotten dragged down in the first place, though if anyone asked Lin he would say it was worry. Naru noticed her figure slowly starting to stop moving, her struggling coming to a stop as she struggled to stay conscious, he could see the fear on her face as he reached her and wrapped an arm around her waist, as soon as he grabbed onto her the spirits let her go and he began to swim back to the surface. He broke the surface with ease and Lin instantly started to pull the two from the water, Naru watched as Lin checked to make sure that Yuki was still breathing.

"She's breathing, but barely." Lin said.

Naru gave a nod of understanding before he picked Yuki up, she was much lighter than he thought, Bones was whining and it was the first time he noticed that the dog was there, Bones had such a worried expression in her eyes, her tail was between her legs and her ears were pressed to her skull.

"We should make sure she is monitored so that if she needs first aid we can help her instantly." He said.

They silently thought of the base and Kana looked at the albino teen in worry, noting that she has some bruising around her neck and the part of her wrist that she could see. Naru carried Yuki into the house and Ayako ran towards them with towels, the group went to the base and Naru set Yuki down on a couch, her glasses had somehow stayed on the entire time, Ayako and Noriko began to dry Yuki off with a towel and Naru noted the bruising on her arms and wrists, he was sure that if they looked at her legs there would be bruises up to her thighs. Ayako moved Yuki's bangs from her face and he sighed, he was just relieved that he hadn't lost one of his team members.

"She'll be out for a while, but other than that she should be fine." Ayako said as she covered Yuki with a towel, Ayami gave a sniffle and rubbed at her eyes as she held Kana's hand.

"I'm sorry; I was trying to get away from Minnie." Ayami said, Naru sighed and decided to go the Yuki route and try to calm the crying child.

"Ayami-chan, Yuki would not blame you, she would be glad that you weren't hurt, that's the kind of person that Yuki is." Naru told Ayami.

"Your right Yuki-nee-chan is exactly like that." Ayami quietly said as she started to think, she ran off and Kana sighed.

"What should we do, at this rate we'll have to sell the house?" Kana stated.

"Some spirits will follow even if you move." Naru said, Ayako huffed at that.

"Then what should they do?" Ayako asked in annoyance, she was on guard since Yuki had been taken out of commission and she was one of the few people that could translate Naru and present it in a calm and kind manner.

"Please calm down," Naru said, "I did some research on the house and its previous owners. Your family moved into this house ten months ago, before you was the Watanabe family who lived here for three years, they sold the house due to a job relocation, previous to that was the Nogi family, their nine year old daughter died of an illness while in the house, before the Nogi family was the Onuma family but….their three children died in a matter of half a year. They were ten, eight, and seven years old, two boys and one girl, they died of illness and accidents and afterwards the Onumas decided to get rid of the house, before that was the Murakami family, they had a fifteen year old daughter but she was fine, before them it was the Taniguchi family, their three teenage children were all fine, but their ten year old cousin died while visiting."

Everyone was starting to wonder if he had swallowed a textbook on the history of the house and eyes flickered to Yuki as she moved in her sleep, her REM going crazy at whatever she was dreaming about. She didn't look happy about her dreams.

"Before them it was the Ikeda family, they lost their youngest daughter who was only seven but that was after moving to another house, and finally, the original builder of the house, the Tachibana family. Their eight year old daughter passed away as well. That's everyone."

"So that means it's dangerous for a young child to be here…" Noriko said, she then placed her face in her hands, "What should I do?"

It started to cause people to think that the reason why the spirits went after Yuki was because she was getting close to Ayami and trying to help her.

"Let me call in an expert, if you're planning on moving at least wait until he comes." Naru said, he had crossed his arms in his usual way.

His eyes slightly flicked towards Yuki, Ayako and Lin were the only ones to notice it. Naru used Yuki's phone to call John since she seemed to have his number on speed dial in case he was needed.

"Hello? Yuki how are you?" Came John's voice as he happily picked up on the other line, he was speaking English and Naru started to wonder if Yuki could speak English.

"John, it's Kazuya." Naru said, he heard some silence before hearing a worried sigh.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Yuki?" John asked.

"This case we've seen some dark spirits, they tried to drag her down under some water and succeeded, we think that the one that drag her down is using a doll to get around the house with ease." Naru said and he instantly heard movement as it sounded like John was hurrying to do something.

"I will need the address and I will get there as soon as possible." John said, Naru was somewhat surprised at that and gave him the address, John hung up and Naru then called Masako while he had Yuki's cell phone.

"Hello, who is this?" Masako asked as she picked up the phone.

"Hara-san, it's Kazuya." Naru said, he may have respect for the woman but he had a feeling that she knew who he was.

"What can I do for you Naru?" Masako asked.

"This case that my teams taken on, we can't seem to figure out how many spirits are here, we are in need of a medium to find the main spirit and have them pass on." Naru said.

"I will be there soon; I know what house you are at, you didn't use on of your phones did you?" Masako asked.

"I have borrowed Yuki's mobile phone." Naru said as Masako made a sound of understanding before she gave a quiet goodbye and hung up.

He closed Yuki's flip phone and placed it back in her bag, it was just him and Lin in the base and he was glad to hear the quiet, it was something that was hard to come by with everyone around, he heard some quiet muttering and went to Yuki who was talking in her sleep.

"Who the fuck is Tomiko….Why the hell are you throwing yourself down a well?" Yuki was muttering in complete frustration before giving an unamused groan.

Naru was amused by her mutterings before he placed a hand on her forehead, he felt his head skip a beat when he saw what she was dreaming, Gene was standing in her dream as she watched a woman toss herself down a well, she looked so stressed out that Gene looked a little amused by her actions, his twin seemed to know that he was watching and sent him a wink and held up a finger to his mouth, he wanted to keep the fact that he knew a secret. He stopped seeing her dream and sent her a look, he couldn't bring it up in casual conversation and she didn't really seem to know who he and Gene truly were. He had a feeling that Gene was simply guiding her, after all she had some very powerful latent psychic ability, if the moved chairs and book shelfs in the old school building was anything to go by, it could also have been the fact that things in the base were moving when him and Lin were studying about the history of the house, the fact that the objects were warm told him all he needed to know.

"She's entertaining to listen to; do you think she might be having a dream about one of the spirits?" Lin asked, he narrowed his eyes at Naru when he noticed that Naru had paled slightly, "You used your PK again didn't you?"

"I wasn't trying to; she was watching past events with Gene, he knew I was watching." Naru quietly told Lin.

"Does she know?" Lin asked, slightly suspicious of the girl, she was reading one of Naru's books after all.

"No, she just thinks that he's Kazuya Shibuya's brother, but I wouldn't put it past her to figure it out, she is rather smart." Naru stated, "I don't think he's told her where his body is…"

"He knows your pride." Lin quietly murmured as Naru took a seat next to Yuki, she was still muttering, he caught a small 'cryptic ass' and it made him smile a little bit, it's nice to know that Gene was still being himself.

She quieted down and gained a sad expression on her face, he wondered what she was dreaming about before he remembered what the medical file said, and she had witnessed her own mother's death and was blamed for her fathers. He watched as Ayami walked in quietly and set something next to Yuki's glasses before flushing and leaving the room in a hurry. Naru looked at the object and saw that Ayami had made a charm for the bracelet that Yuki never seemed to take off, it was a little bead of the letter A. He continued to study his part timer and he could see the old scars from the glass of the first case he had taken on with her, though she was forced into working for him. He noticed that she was slowly waking up and he took note of the time, she had been asleep for three and a half hours, he didn't realize that he had been studying his part timer for that long.

"Someone turn off the sun…" he heard her complain, it was good to see that she was still the same.

"Good to see that you're still the same." Naru told her, she gave him a snort and he was amused at the glare she gave him.

"I could say the same," She told him in French, it sounded natural coming from her, he stopped himself from dwelling on his thoughts as he crossed his arms and went to look at the monitors, he herd her grumble to herself in French as she attempted to find her glasses, he heard a thump and turned to see that she had fallen face first, "I'm okay."

Lin had stopped tying and was amused to watch her try and find her glasses, she seemed to be somewhat blind as she ran into a table, it was going to be a while before John and Masako arrived.


	12. Chapter 12

**Revised Chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

I sighed as I opened the front door, I was surprised to see a worried John and Masako. Masako had a hand up to her mouth as she looked around the house. John gave a relieved smile. It appears he had heard of my little swimming excursion.

"Hello John, Hara-san." I said in greeting as I opened the door.

"I see that nothing was going to keep you down." John said with a relieved sigh.

"Of course not…Hara-san are you okay?" I quietly asked the dark haired psychic, she looked worried as her eyes flew across the room.

"This is terrible…I've never seen a haunted house this intense." Masako said before she slumped a little bit.

I went over to her and gently held onto her shoulders.

"Let's head over to the base, everyone else is there." I told her in a soft voice, Masako gave me a nod and I began to lead her to the base, I rather liked her kimono, it was a dark blue with pink cherry blossoms on it, it suited her. I was relieved when we got to the base, "We're at the base…are you still feeling sick?"

"Masako? Hey, what's wrong?" Ayako asked as we walked through the doorway.

Masako and Naru looked at each other and I noted the annoyance in his eyes, I was somewhat amused by that to be honest. I almost slapped myself when she went to his arms, Naru looked so annoyed that I was fighting down my humor at his expression and the annoyance that Masako would act the way she was doing.

'She has more guts than I do…I am a terrible Gryffindor…' I thought in amusement.

"Hara-san?" Naru asked.

"The thing that is wrong with this house…is that it is worse than a cemetery, it feels like a nest for evil spirits. This house is attracting spirits, they are all the spirits of children, the children's spirits are all over the house and they are suffering from pain, they keep crying and saying that they want to go back to their mothers." Masako stated before she staggered into my arms.

"Ah! Hara-san!" I said in surprise as I noticed how pale she was growing, I looked to John who was petting Bones -said dog was enjoying the Aussie's attention- I was starting to worry with what I should do with her.

I made Masako sit down and she gave me a grateful look as I took a seat next to her, she then became somewhat worried as she stared at my neck and arms, I had taken off my jacket before they got here. John had left to help Ayami and I gently rubbed my wrists, I was going to hurt for the next week. Monk quickly left the room and so did Naru. It was just us girls and Lin, who I finally noticed was sitting on a donut pillow.

'Hey, at least he cares about his health.' I thought, not wanting to judge the man.

"Does your neck hurt?" Masako quietly asked me.

"No, but I know it will for the next week…" I told her in a similar tone, she gave me a soft look.

"The children who were forced to grab you are sorry, but I can tell that you aren't angry at them…why?" Masako asked me.

I was sad to hear that the spirits of children were forced to try and drown me.

"It wasn't their fault, I have a feeling that I know who is behind it, but I don't have a name." I told her as I scratched my cheek.

Naru walked back into the room with Monk and John in tow and I was surprised at the frown on Monk's face, something must have gone wrong. Bones ran up to the couch Masako and I were sitting on and climbed into my lap, I winced a little as she hit the bruises on my legs, those hurt a bit, I sighed and started to scratch her behind the ears with a blank expression on my face.

"Minnie is gone." Monk told us, I gave a sigh at that.

"If she comes anywhere near me, I'm kicking her." I stated, that got a few surprised looks, "Just a fair warning."

I didn't say anything else as we started to watch the monitors for a sign of Minnie. I had a feeling that Minnie would show up soon, I felt my eyes burn slightly as I began to grow tired, I guess it is safe to say I am exhausted from today's events, almost drowning was not something I planned on.

'That was terrifying…I'm glad that someone was able to pull me out in time….I am so glad that Gene told me who it was….I really owe Naru.' I thought as I stretched slightly.

Time was moving so slow, it was only twelve in the morning; I hadn't realized that I had been out for most of the day, when we were sitting outside it must've been an hour or so before Ayami was pushed into the water. I spared a look at Naru and noticed that he was watching the monitors with a sharp eye, he didn't look happy; he looked like something was bothering him. I hope he'll be okay. He looked over at me and I made sure he knew I was worried about him, he raised a brow at that and I sighed at that. Gene asked me to make sure he would be okay; I am doing a shitty job at that. The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed and that's when the whole house seemed to grow colder. I noticed the sound bar for a mic start to wildly spike.

"Naru, we're picking up something on sound." I informed him, Naru turned to Lin.

"Turn it up." Naru said, Lin did so and all we could hear was the screaming of children, I felt my entire body go cold at that.

_"Its fine Marie, it's just a dream. A dream cannot hurt you."_

That man...what exactly did he do to my mind? This is so familiar it's scary. I heard a name being called and my eyes widened in shock.

"It sounds like they're calling for Ayami…" I said, Monk looked at me in surprise before he went into thought.

"If John's prayer was effective, I wonder if a Kekkai might be useful." Monk said.

"You want to put up a barrier? That could actually work." I said before a final groan went out and my blood went subzero.

**"Tom…iko."** The voice caused a scream to rise in my throat and I made it die there, this woman was looking for her child, who could she possibly be.

"Naru…" I quietly said, he spared me a look and I knew he had heard the woman; he shook his head in a way of telling me not to say anything else.

I looked down at the ground before the door slammed open.

"Naru, Minnie came to see Ayami!" Ayako said as she handed over something wrapped in a blanket.

"What?!" Naru asked in legit surprise.

"I've got it in here." Ayako said as Naru took the bundle, "I noticed something at the end of Ayami's bed, so I flipped up the blanket and there it was."

Naru unwrapped the bundle and the doll was revealed, my neck burned slightly and I quietly coughed.

"Is Ayami okay?" Naru asked.

"Yes." Ayako said as I winced at a breath I had taken in.

Being around Minnie was starting to hurt the bruise around my neck. I quietly excused myself from the room and I noticed that I was able to breath normally again. I sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall as Bones walked over to me and lay in my lap. I looked at her and simply ran a hand across her fur. I was so tired that I started to nod off in the hallway, eventually I did.

_I turned and looked behind me. This was similar. The falling rain wasn't comforting anymore, it was deadly and somewhat ironic as I looked at the familiar face, the face that I had grown up knowing all my life, the face of my grandfather, a man who had been locked up for the murder of a family that lived across from him. I felt the pain of the bullet hitting the side of my head before I heard the gun go off. I fell backwards and hit the ground; I was forced to watch the rain as it fell from the sky. _

_ I needed to stop thinking about this…I can't keep on like this. I can't keep reliving this day!_

When I woke up I was somewhat surprised to see I was still in the hallway, but this time I was covered with a familiar black jacket.

'It smells just like him, like black tea and…cologne? I didn't think he wore cologne he must drink a lot of tea for him to smell exactly like it, most of the time that is.' I thought amused as I looked around the hallway, Bones was asleep on my lap and I sighed.

I regret that as pain went through my throat, the door to the base opened and I watched as Naru walked out with a sigh, he looked tired.

"You slept most of the day." Naru informed me as I got up to my feet with some wincing, I held out his jacket to him and he took it.

Bones gave an annoyed huff and went into the base.

"Thank you." I quietly told him, trying to work through the pain my throat was in.

"Monk is going to try and perform an exorcism." Naru told me, using the nickname I had come up for Takigawa, I nodded in understanding, "Ayami and her family have also been sent to a hotel for safety, Ayami was sad that you didn't say goodbye."

I made a face at that, now I feel bad.

"At least she isn't in danger anymore, that's what counts." I told him with a tired smile, "Have you been sleeping? You look extremely tired."

He sent me a somewhat surprised and annoyed look.

"I am fine." Naru told me, I sent him a look.

"I swear, if you get sick, I am making sure you get some sleep and food." I said making a face, this guy is somewhat unbelievable.

Naru sighed before smiling, I was surprised at that and I felt my face heat up. It was rare to see him smile like that; I wish he would smile more often. Naru placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I will be fine." He told me. I sent him an unsure look and sighed.

"I will give you the benefit of the doubt." I told him.

I went into the base and went to watch Monk do his thing. Naru followed behind me and looked at the monitor with me.

"Monk-san, are you ready?" Naru asked.

"Anytime!" Monk said, giving us thumbs up.

"Yuki, keep an eye on him." Naru told me, I nodded and did so as Monk began to chant.

"The temperature is dropping, especially around the bed; it's fallen down to 35 degrees Fahrenheit." I informed Naru.

"How about the mic?" Naru asked, Lin lifted a hand to his headphones and listened carefully.

"Nothing, the tape is rolling but so far it's unusually quiet." Lin informed us, I frowned at that before he seemed to hear something, and "A knocking sound has started."

I looked at the monitors and I noticed something that caused me to shiver slightly, there were multiple children in the living room, they were crying and holding onto each other.

"Naru…the living room." I told him.

He looked at the monitor and I think he was seeing something different from what I was seeing. I felt like crying, those poor children stuck here without their mothers.

"Lin, what's the temperature in the living room?" Lin asked.

I began to think about why the spirits would be stuck in the living room, I was then reminded of the woman who had thrown herself down a well in the house, my eyes widened, that woman is collecting the souls of children, and it was like she was still trying to find Tomiko.

"Twenty eight degrees." Lin said as I continued to watch the crying children, it was horrible, how could a mother do this?

"Below freezing?" Naru asked in surprise, he moved to the monitors to speak to Monk, "Monk-san, your room's not where the problem is! It's the living room!"

"The living room?" Monk asked in surprise as the children began to cry louder.

I tugged on Naru's sleeve, he was somewhat surprised before he looked at the living room monitor, and his eyes widened.

"That's where a woman tossed herself down a well." I quietly told Naru.

I kept a small hold on his sleeve before letting it go, Monk walked into the living room and was hit with the cold air.

"Why is it so freezing in here?" Monk asked in surprise before the spirits flew towards him, I felt my blood run cold as they got closer to the camera, they looked like rotting corpses with tears of blood going down their faces, "Don't come near me you little…"

Monk began to chant, and I heard the children scream out in pain, I shivered slightly and felt like I was going to cry. I was ready to run to Monk and get him out of the room.

"**My child…..where is my child…where is my precious Tomiko?**" That voice, it was the voice of the woman who threw herself down the well.

I saw her rise from behind Monk and I instantly felt the need to help Monk.

"Monk-San behind you." Naru warned him before the monitors went to static, "Damn."

"I can't see anything." Monk said, I spun on my heel and left the room, I vaguely heard Naru call my name, and I hurried to the living room and tossed the door open, Monk spun around in surprise.

"Idiot, don't come in here!" Monk shouted at me.

I stared right at the woman. She was glaring at me and I made a face.

"I could say the same thing to you, you are in danger." I said before the woman rushed towards me, I got out of her way and a cold breeze upset the area around me, "Get back over towards the door, away from the wall."

"The wall?" Monk asked as he started to run towards me, there was a creaking sound before we heard some crashing, "A hole?"

"No…a well." I quietly told him as I sent the well a sad look, a part of me wanted to be wrong.

Naru rushed into the room and sent me an angry look; I didn't mean to make him mad. I looked down at the ground as my ears burned. Monk went over to the well and knelt down to study it.

"This well must've existed beneath the floor, it looks rather old." Monk said as Masako walked over to me, she grabbed onto my arm to steady herself as she brought a hand up to cover her mouth.

"To me…it seems this well goes deep into the earth, and at the very bottom are the children, they are unable to leave." Masako said.

"There's a woman right? She's looking for a child, her child." I quietly said, Masako looked at me in slight surprise and nodded.

"She is hiding deep inside the well and she is calling out for more spirits of children by pretending to be their mother, the children want to go home but they are so lost they cannot find their way out, the woman tries to lure new spirits by manipulating the children already trapped. Minnie, who is actually Tachibana Yuki, is the leader of the group, but in reality Yuki-san's spirit is in so much pain and agony, that she just wants to stop this and go home." Masako said in a soft voice, I looked down at the ground in sadness, I feel bad for that Yuki who is trapped here, and I was almost in a similar position.

"Who is Tomiko?" Naru asked as he crossed his arms, he seemed to have calmed down a little bit, and I was simply planning on making myself scarce the rest of the day so he wouldn't yell at me.

"The woman's daughter, the woman is looking for her." I quietly answered, much to the surprise of everyone else.

"I see…" Naru quietly said.

When he turned on his heel and went towards the door I was surprised.

"Will you be back soon?" I asked, he paused at the door and looked back at me as he started to pull his jacket on.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back, please take care of things." He told me, I nodded in understanding as John entered the room with Bones trailing behind him.

He went through the door and closed it as he left. I gave a quiet sheepish laugh.

"Well…that was what I expected him to do….so I guess its Ayako's turn to do an exorcism." I said as I tried to take charge like Naru ordered.

Ayako sent me a look before smiling slightly.

"No problem, I'll do it, you just have to sit with me when I do it." Ayako said.

That was fair, I nodded in understanding and sent Masako a worried look as Ayako went to go get changed.

"Are you feeling okay?" I quietly asked Masako, she gave a tired sigh.

"I just hope these children pass over and aren't destroyed by an exorcism." Masako said.

"Agreed, what mother would do this to children though…It's a horrible thing to do." I quietly said, Masako nodded in agreement.

"How did you know about the well?" Monk finally asked, I gave a shrug, I didn't want to dwell on my dream, and I wanted to forget that I had been able to see what I did.

"Woman's intuition." I stated as John gave Bones a large grin before he scratched her behind the ears.

He was a dog person like me, I found it a little funny that I could text a priest about little things and he would respond, John was a legit nice guy, they all left as I looked around the room, a very familiar nose pressed into my hand as I quietly let out a sigh, I had a bad feeling and it wasn't going away, it was the feeling I got when someone I cared about die…but who could possibly be dying or about to die? I swallowed and gave Bones a strained smile, she knew what I was feeling and I watched as her ears pinned themselves to her head. Ayako walked back in wearing her Miko garb. She sat on the floor on her knees and I sat behind her. Ayako started to chant and I was surprised to feel a cold air hit my cheek. A banging sound started and Ayako stopped chanting.

"Ayako, you need to keep going." I quietly told her as Bones began to quietly whine.

"I know." Ayako told me, she gave a small shriek when something seemed to pull on her arm, "I just felt something!"

"You need to stay calm, you can do this." I told her with a small smile.

"**You should never have crossed me, now you will pay**." That was the woman's voice, I gasped as Bones suddenly flew towards the well with a yelp, I started to go after her and Ayako held me back.

"BONES!" I yelled her name, "Please….I have to go to her."

I turned to Ayako and she looked unsure if she should. Bones went down the well and everything calmed down and Ayako released me. I shook as I looked down in the well trying to see if Bones was okay. I heard a whining sound as Lin ran in with a rope.

"Here." Lin said as he handed the rope to me, he held onto it as I started to go down into the well.

I carefully landed at the bottom so I wouldn't hurt Bones on accident. I felt around until I felt a liquid that was warm. I felt tears beginning to well up as the noise stopped and everything was quiet. I found Bones and I noted that she wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. I felt something break inside of me as I gathered my dead dog into my arms. I heard something break outside of the well and I heard Lin cuss. I felt the tears running down my face as I held her to me. She was still warm, oh god I could feel her blood covering the front of my shirt, but I didn't care. I didn't want to let her go.

"I'm so sorry Bones…." I quietly murmured in French as I felt my body convulse with sobs.

A hand gently set itself on my shoulder and I spared Lin a look as he gave me one of sympathy. I sniffed as I continued to hold onto Bones, I was not leaving her down here, not while that woman is around. Lin gently took Bones from me and started to climb with her up the rope, I felt empty, Bones was the last family member I had, and now she's gone.

'I FUCKING JINXED MYSELF….' I thought as I started to go up the rope. John was there and he went to me and held onto my arm as he guided me out of the living room and to the base, I was sat down on a couch.

I just continued to stare at the ground, fighting the tears that continued to fall.

"I don't think she's going to say anything." Ayako quietly said as Masako joined me on the couch, she placed a hand on mine and that was all it took for the dam to burst.

Ayako made a surprised sound and I was engulfed in the arms of a few different people, mainly Ayako and Monk. Ayako was gently running a hand down my back and I was extremely grateful for her, doesn't like children my ass. I buried my face in her shoulder and grasped at the back of her shirt.

"You should get some rest." Lin told me, I gave him a nod as I was released by everyone. I was forced to lie down on the couch and I instantly fell asleep.

Third Person POV:

Naru walked back through the door to the base with a slight frown on his face, John and Monk were burning something while John said a quiet prayer, he noted that Yuki was on the couch asleep, with blood on her face and tear tracks going through the blood on her face. He sighed at that and frowned deeply.

"Lin, what happened while I was gone?" Naru asked as he took off his coat and set it over Yuki, she looked as though she needed some comfort of sort, she moved in her sleep and Lin noted the slightly worried look that was on Naru's face, Naru would definelty deny it.

"Ayako and Yuki were attempting to perform an exorcism, Yuki being an observer; Bones was in the room and was dragged down the well. Bones didn't make it." Lin quietly said.

Naru froze in his movement, he rather enjoyed Bones's company she was well behaved and smart, he wasn't happy that she had been attacked. He turned to Yuki and realized that was the reason for the tears, he could understand why, she lost family the only family member she truly had, he wouldn't blame her if she quit after this, but he doubted she would, she was too stubborn for her own good.

"That explains Monk and John." Naru said as Ayako ran back into the room, she fixed him with a look and he noted the dress in her arms.

"She should change, I don't think walking around with blood on her face and clothes will help." Ayako said as she gained an embarrassed blush.

She gently shook Yuki awake and Naru watched as her red eyes opened, they had a dull tone to them as Ayako quietly explained to Yuki what she wanted to do, Yuki gave a nod and Ayako began to drag her out of the room, Yuki giving no fight what so ever. Naru explained to Lin what he planned to do; he wanted to use a hitogata to trick the woman into passing on, releasing the children and stopping her from hurting anyone else.

"Do you think that Yuki should be present?" Lin asked, he paused in his typing as Naru thought about it.

"No, but we both know she would fight to stay." Naru said, "This woman took away the last family member she had, if she wanted revenge could anyone blame her?"

Lin thought about that for a few seconds, he knew that Yuki was alone with just Bones, but now that the dog was gone it was an unsure thing if she would still be the same.

"I know it's not the same, but she should still have someone or something with her." Monk said as he and John walked in, John looked sad, having enjoyed the Golden Retriever being around.

"I agree, but Yuki could see that as us trying to replace Bones." John said, Naru had to silently agree with the Australian, Bones was impossible to replace, but he knew that if Yuki didn't get better an animal might help.

Naru explained to them what he wanted to do, skipping the part about a hitogata.

"So, your plan is to disperse the spirits…That could possibly work." Monk said as he thought about the plan.

Ayako and Yuki returned and Naru had to do a double take at the dress wearing Yuki, her arms had bruises from the spirits dragging her down, but the lace sleeves of the dress hid most of them. Her short hair was curling and barely touching her jaw, she looked cute and John gave her a smile that she half-heartedly returned, she looked so tired. She fixed Naru with a look and he noted a fire in her dull eyes.

"Who's exorcising the woman's spirit?" She asked, Naru was glad that she was smart; he didn't really have to explain anything as he gave a smirk, the fire in her eyes burned a little brighter, "Then I wish you luck with that."

"Let's get into position." Naru said as Yuki went around placing Charms all over the walls alongside Ayako.

Naru watched with a sharp eye as Yuki went about her work with ease, it was different to see the girl who was usually wearing boyish clothes in a dress that suited her more than it did Ayako, it was a little big on her though, reaching her mid-calf.

"We're all done." Yuki informed him as Masako went over to her and held onto her arm, Masako actually liked the white-haired teen, knowing that she was ignoring all the things that she could do, her mothers explained why she did so.

John was dressed in his priest uniform and began his prayer.

"Dear Heavenly god," John began, "Please let us worship you."

Masako gripped Yuki's arm a little tighter and got a worried look in return.

"There are two way to exorcise spirits, Jorei and Jourei." Masako gently said.

"Yeah, Jourei is something you can do where you talk to the spirit and help them move on, but since Naru is not a medium he's going to use Jorei….even though I am pissed beyond belief at this woman, I wouldn't wish death upon anyone." Yuki gently said.

Masako was always surprised when Yuki's actual personality shone through the snark and attitude that she hid behind, that soft hearted way of thinking was what Masako liked about her.

"You are kinder than you think." Masako told her; she got a sad smile in return.

Yuki didn't really think so, she had caused too many people pain in her last life, and she was anything but kind.

"First there was the word." John said, "From God there was the message."

"Hara-san, how is it going?" Naru asked as the spirits began to swirl around the room so they could escape the exorcism.

"They're confused, they don't know what to do, there seems to be fewer of them now, they're fleeing the living room." Masako told him as sweat began to go down her face.

The cries of the children filled the room as Yuki stared at the hole with serious eyes, her glasses glinting a little in the low light of the room.

"She's coming." Yuki quietly said.

Masako looked at her in surprise, Yuki was stronger than she originally thought, and she covered her mouth at the appearance of the woman, and the woman had such hate filled eyes as water dripped from her body.

"Tomiko is not here, no matter how hard you look she's not here, and those other children are not Tomiko so please set them free. They all want to return to their own mothers, so please!" Masako called to the woman before gasping, the woman was not going to listen to her, and the hands of children started to appear from the well as well.

Masako was pulled behind Yuki who was returning the glare of the woman with full force; Masako was slightly scared at the anger in her red eyes. John ran in front of them, ready to protect the two, the woman glared at him and sent him flying, Masako called out the name of the young priest.

"Naru, whatever you really have planned I think it's time to start." Yuki quietly told the black cladded teen, he sent her a look before giving a nod, Masako looked at Yuki in surprise, Yuki began to explain, "What he is planning is not Jorei, at first I thought it was what he was going to do, but I realized that he would have finished the exorcism before now."

Naru walked towards the woman and she fixed him with her glare.

"Your daughter is right here." Naru said as he held up a hitogata, "Take the children you've gathered and go home."

Naru tossed the hitogata into the air and it glowed a gold color as the figure of a small child appeared, Yuki gave a soft smile as Tomiko was revealed. The woman caught the child and glowed a similar color as all the crying children started to happily laugh, a little girl with brown hair and apologetic eyes looked at Yuki who gave her a smile in return, Yuki really did not blame the child for anything that happened.

"They've disappeared, they all went home." Masako said in a happy tone. Yuki turned her gaze to Naru and gave a sad soft smile and closed her eyes.

First person POV:

I sighed as I began to put the equipment away, Naru was explaining his plan to the others and I didn't want to listen to something that I had figured out. I gripped Bones's collar tightly in my hand before putting it in my bag. I was going to be alone at home.

"YUKI-NEE-CHAN!" A familiar voice yelled out.

I blinked in surprised before catching Ayami and spinning her around in a hug.

"Hello Ayami-chan, how are you doing?" I asked with a soft smile.

"I am doing well Yuki-nee-chan; your dress is so pretty." Ayami said, I flushed at that, I wasn't a person for dresses and Ayako had forced me into one of her's since I wore pants and shirt too often for her liking.

"Will you come and visit me again Yuki-nee-chan?" Ayami asked as I set her down with a soft smile.

I saw Naru talking to Noriko as Kana stood next to them listening, Lin was packing up the last monitor and I was just glad to be leaving the property, though I was going to miss Ayami and her family, they were good people that had an unfortunate event happen to them.

"I would be happy to come over, especially if you invite me." I said with a smile, Ayami looked happy and held up a pinky.

"Pinky promise?" She asked, I linked my pinky with hers.

"I promise." I said before Lin got into the driver's seat of the van.

Ayami waved as she ran up to Kana and Noriko. I got into the middle seat as Naru held the door open. Everything was packed and the case was closed, that was good enough for me at the moment, I could lament later, I was prepared to create a little shrine for Bones at home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Revised Chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

"It's….quiet." I murmured as I sat at my kitchen table, drinking tea, there was no dog breathing and it was pouring outside so the kids in the neighborhood were inside.

Naru had given me the week off so I was just sitting around doing nothing it was the end of the week, I had tried studying, but I wasn't in the mood for it. A part of me wanted to call Misa or John and talk to them, but at the same time I didn't want to bother anyone. I tugged on the sleeves of my grey sweater and grabbed my cup of tea before walking to the living room and turning on the TV.

"Welcome back to tricks of psychic." A man said in broken English, I cringed at the English before getting a little interested in the show, "Behold, a spoon, something that is commonly found in an everyday home (Geez this guy seems a bit full of himself), watch as the power of the mind bends the spoon."

I made an unimpressed face as I took a sip of my tea, this guy was nuts, who the hell gave him a TV show- Jesus Christ he just bent the spoon! How the fuck did he accomplish that?! I was watching the TV show in amazement that was a really cool trick; I kind of wanted to try to be honest. I gently picked up the spoon I was using to stir the sugar in my tea. I made an unsure face as I began to concentrate on the spoon, I reached up and gently pushed the spoons tip, it bent with ease and I began to wonder if I had been tricked by the guy.

"This trick is something that even a person with the smallest amount of PK can accomplish, all you have to do is concentrate on the spoon and then gently press a finger to it, watch it bend with ease." The man said, I made a face at that, I really don't want to believe that I could possibly have PK, but things are beginning to look like that, I gave a sigh and put the spoon down so I could take a sip of my tea.

My phone vibrated and I took it out of the pocket of my jeans as the man continued to rant on the TV as I flipped my phone open, I couldn't wait until smartphones came about, I had forgotten how maddening flip phones were. I looked at the message I had just received, I didn't even know that Misa knew how to text to be honest, that woman was about to turn fifty-four, year ten years had definelty passed since I lost my mother and father.

_I heard that Bones passed, I am so sorry dearie._

I sighed at that text message and sent her one back saying that she will be missed. I sighed and looked around the little apartment, I was so used to having an animal, having Bones around that I was somewhat expecting her to jump out of the closet and jump onto my lap. I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes before I forced them back and changed the channel on the tv to a random station, I watched as a BBC show began to play, that's weird I didn't know that _Doctor Who_ would be on, then again it is 2005, I have how many years until smart phones? Two or something like that, no I think the first main stream smartphone came out around 2012, I could be wrong about that though. I was kind of bad with the history of phones. I was somewhat glad to see something familiar on the TV, that's when something hit me, if it was 2005, then YouTube was just created, I could jump on the bandwagon of many youtubers in their early career.

'Nah, that would be too much work, I'm feeling lazy.' I thought as I tried to relax on the couch, I hadn't heard anything back from Misa, so I placed my phone on the counter and picked up my teacup again.

In all honesty I wanted to be at work, I wasn't a fan of sitting alone and doing nothing. I gave a small yawn and I huffed after the yawn at something that was advertised on the television. Something fell to the ground and I got up from my comfy spot on the couch and I went to find what it was. I saw Bones's collar on the ground and I picked it up, I looked down at it and I felt the tears beginning to fall out of my eyes, I had completely lost my family, sure I knew that Bones would one day pass away but I didn't think that a spirit would be the cause. I let out a sob and felt my knees give out as I fell to the ground. I sat there as I sobbed eventually brining my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs. It had finally hit me that I was completely alone. I sniffed and looked back down at the collar, Bones would not want me to be like this, she may have been a dog, but she was smart and an absolute sweetheart. She was someone that I was going to miss completely.

'People who can have dog after dog amaze me; then again…I was extremely attached to Bones because of my mother…because of that one happy memory.' I thought as I wiped my tears away with the sleeve of my sweater.

I jumped when the doorbell suddenly rang. I got up to my feet and placed Bones's collar back in the curio cabinet that displayed it. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and went to the door, wiping the tears from my face as I did so. I opened the door and I was surprised to see John and Monk standing there.

"Monk, John, how can I help you?" I asked, I inwardly cringed at the nasally sound of my voice, John and Monk shared a look and Monk looked away.

I tilted my head in confusion.

"We were just wondering if you'd like to help us out at the animal shelter, I signed up to help and it turned out that they needed more people than those that actually showed up." John said with a sheepish chuckle.

I softly sighed at that.

"Give me a few seconds, I will be right back." I told him, John gave a nod and I went back into the house to change into a pair of shorts, I liked my grey sweater so I was not going to change out of it, it was made out of a soft material.

I grabbed a pair of black shorts before grabbing my phone and keys, I pulled on my flats and opened the front door again, and I easily locked my front door and gave the two older men a small smile. Monk put an arm around my shoulder with a grin.

"C'mon kiddo, you get to be around Animals." Monk said, I chuckled at his attempt to cheer me up, "Er…I think we should inform your parents first."

I gave a sad smile at that.

"That would be extremely difficult, unless you want to perform a séance." I quietly said, that caused John to make a small smile himself, he had asked if my parents were around and knew that my mom and dad were dead, Monk's face fell, "It happened ten years ago, let's get going, yeah?"

I walked with John as we made our way to the animal shelter.

I had been given an apron and I was washing the animals since the adoption day was tomorrow for some of them, I frowned, most of these animals won't be adopted and I have a feeling that some of them were going to be put down. I felt sad at that as I washed a German Shepheard, the dog had its tongue sticking out and its tail was wagging so much that I was starting to get soaked from the water that the tail sent my way, a smile began to play on my face before it became sad from the familiar situation. I finished washing the dog and began to dry it off, I got a lick to the face and I chuckled at that.

"Ah, Yoshida-san, can you play with the puppies? They're starting to get rowdy." An elderly woman asked.

I gave a nod before leading the German Shepheard back to its kennel. I took off my apron and went into the room that held all the puppies. I walked in and a smile found its way back onto my face as a swarm of puppies came towards me, giving happy yelps. I closed the door quickly as a puppy jumped up onto my thigh. I traveled into the middle of the room and sat down. I gave a laugh as the puppies instantly started to pull on my sweater and climb into my lap. I closed my mouth and gave a smile as a small Shiba Inu licked my chin. I was laughing and I was starting to think that John and Monk planned this so I would cheer up; I have to think of a way to thank those two, it did cheer me up from my moping, or brooding as Misa would call it, she did say I bounced back from grief in a quick way. I watched as some of the puppies started to give out yawns and laid down in little groups. The little Shiba walked off and joined one of the napping groups; I smiled as I got up to my feet, worked every time that always caused Bones to fall asleep as well. I walked around the room to look at some of the puppies; I noticed a little white dog in the corner with its ears flat against its head. I cautiously walked over to it and held out a hand, I was a patient person so I could wait for hours for this little puppy to come over to me, it had the prettiest blue eyes that I had ever seen, the dog even beat's Naru's eyes. I could stare into a pair of blue eyes for hours.

'THAT EXPLAINS MY SMALL CRUSHES ON MANY BRITISH ACTORS, THEY ALL HAD BLUE EYES.' I thought as I finally figured out what a guy named Mitch, one of my gay friends from my previous life, said about Kinks that I had, it was a very weird talk, he kind of stated that I had a bondage kink…not sure if he was right about that or not, I was on the asexual side of things.

The little white puppy gave me a cautious look and I was surprised at the intelligence in its eyes, it was just like Bones in that department. I gave it a patient smile and the puppo finally reached my hand, giving it a few sniffs before finally giving it a few licks. I felt a smile grow on my face as I gently moved a hand to scratch it behind the ears, it cringed away a little bit and I stopped.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." I quietly said as the puppy stopped cringing a little and allowed me to scratch it behind the ears; the puppy started to relax and moved closer to me, I smiled when it slowly climbed into my lap, allowing me to continue to pet it.

"Oh, that puppy never goes towards anyone." The elderly woman said as she walked into the room full of sleeping puppos.

"Why is that?" I softly asked as I continued to pet the puppy, it was curled up in my lap and its tail was wagging slowly, it was hitting my leg every so often.

"He's part wolf, we found him on a farm where the owner was not so kind to him." The elderly woman said.

I felt anger at first at the thought that someone would do that to a dog and the next was complete sadness, nothing should be harmed in that way. I watched as the puppy continued to stay in my lap, I gently wrapped my hands under his arms and picked him up into my arms, he wiggled a little bit and I gently began to speak to him in French, he started to calm down at the sound of a different language.

"What will happen to him if he isn't adopted after tomorrow?" I asked, worried for the little puppo, he needed some food and he seemed to be a shy puppy.

The old lady gave a sad sigh.

"We don't know, his future is a little unsure at the moment Yoshida-san." The old woman said, my mind began to race, this puppy could end up dead because he's part wolf, he reminds me of myself, this little guy is so shy that people most likely looked over him.

I looked into his bright blue eyes and I felt sure about the decision I was about to make.

"Can…Can I adopt this little guy?" I quietly asked, I felt my cheeks burn a little bit in embarrassment, one could see this as replacing Bones, but Bones was irreplaceable, Bones is gone, but she will always be in my heart.

The elderly woman's face lit up and she smiled at me.

"Of course, you know, you remind me of your mother when she came in here to adopt a golden retriever puppy years ago, that puppy was just like this little guy." The woman said, I felt tears' beginning to well up, this was where Bones had been, I am so glad that she had a good life then, "I guess that dog has passed, I am sorry for your loss, losing a pet is a hard thing to pass, but everything will turn out alright."

I smiled softly at that as the woman got out adoption papers for the little puppy that was beginning to look around his surrounding with caution and curiosity. I gave him a small peck on the head and he buried his nose into my neck, I guess it was because I was somewhat familiar and safe? I didn't really know.

"What will you name the little guy?" Oh this old lady has some serious sass, I like her. I looked back into the puppy's blue eyes; the shade kind of reminds me of Colin Morgan's eyes, so I could name him Merlin…no that would be too obvious, I will name him Emrys, not so obvious.

"Emrys, it suits him." I said as I filled out the rest of the form and signed the bottom of it in Kanji.

It was simple and easy. The old woman gave a smile at that and filed the paper away, I looked at the newly named Emrys and he looked back at me with a look on his face, hey two minutes in my presence and he has already gained an attitude, I am so proud.

"You're getting a dog?" John asked as he walked out of the room that was for the elderly dogs.

I chuckled sheepishly at that and scratched the back of my head, I was surprised that I let my hair curl today; usually I take a shower in the morning to get it to stay somewhat straight, today has been a lazy day. John smiled at Emrys and Emrys burrowed into my chest, I smiled at the puppy softly.

"He's shy, he had a bad owner." I quietly told John, he looked surprised and gently held a hand out to Emrys, Emrys cautiously sniffed Johns hand before doing the same thing he did to me, he accepted John and I smiled as John gave a large grin and scratched Emrys behind the ears.

I was going to have to get a collar for Emrys and pick up a small vest, and a new dog tag. I could do that tomorrow after school…Oh…Emrys was going to be alone when I go to school. I gave him a smile; I have a feeling that Emrys will be fine and enjoy having an area all to himself. Monk came out from the washing room and I was so glad that I have control over myself, he looked like a cat that has been tossed in the water and he looked so unamused before he noticed the puppy in my arms. He brightened at that and walked over, Emrys whined a little and I scratched him behind the ears a little bit, it was going to be a while before he warmed up to people, I wonder how he is going to respond to Naru and Lin. Monk calmed himself down and held a hand out to Emrys who calmed down a little and fixed Monk with a look before he sniffed the older man's hand and laid his nose on the palm of Monks hand, the confused expression on Monks face caused me to snort loudly, I brought a hand to cover my mouth and nose so that I wouldn't do that again.

"I'm sorry…the expression you made was one of complete sadness, I'm so sorry." I said as I calmed down a little bit.

Monk rolled his eyes at that and scratched Emrys behind the ears. I gave a small yawn and rubbed my eyes a little bit.

"I'll wake you home Yuki." John said with a smile, I gave him a tired one back, and followed behind him as he led the way back to my home. I gave another yawn and Emrys joined in on this one. I smiled down at the little guy as John started up a quiet conversation about the last case, the one with Ayami. I sighed, that was a sad case, "Would you do anything differently about the case?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't have had Bones in the room with Ayako and I if I had known that the spirit would target the old lady." I admitted, "I was at fault for that, a dog is good on walk through, but should stay at base after wards."

John nodded in slight agreement.

"I think having a dog around gives the case a bit more of a relaxed feeling, I feel like this little guy is going to be a strong dog when he gets bigger." John said as he gave Emrys a smile.

Emrys was warming up to the two of us.

"I agree, thank you for walking me home John, I'll see you around." I said as I gave him a smile, he nodded, and I unlocked the door to my apartment and waved before closing the door.

I locked it again and set my keys on the table, I placed Emrys on the ground and he began to slowly explore the area, I sent him a small smile as I went to find an old collar that I might have saved in case I ever wanted another dog. I found a little black collar as Emrys walked up to me and climbed into my lap. I gently placed it around his neck and fastened it into place, not too tight and not too loose. Emrys shook his body and I picked the little guy back up and gave him a hug, I made myself a promise that he will be loved. I plan to keep that promise. I placed him back down and filled the old dog bowls with water and food before making myself a new cup of tea and a sandwich for dinner, I wasn't really hungry. Emrys was eating and I was glad that he was adjusting well. It appears I have another chance with a dog that I have properly named this time, I chose an actual name, I just chose one from a TV show.

Perhaps it won't be so bad.


End file.
